Cómo recuperar un amor
by FireBlueFlames
Summary: Tres años después de perderte, todavía quedan en mi ganas de recuperarte. DazaixAtsushi
1. Un chico desprevenido

_Ni siquiera pude mirar sus ojos por última vez, o al menos decirle que lo amaba. La última imagen que tengo de él es su cuerpo tirado en aquel oscuro lugar, un hilillo de sangre bajando por su rostro desde la herida en su sien izquierda…_

 _Si no me hubiera conocido, si nunca se hubiera cruzado en mi camino él habría llevado una vida normal, donde fuera como el resto de los adolescentes, tan sonriente y despreocupado._

…

Dio una calada al cigarrillo entre sus dedos mientras desde la cama veía las finas cortinas ser perezosamente ondeadas con la brisa de la mañana. El mar era calmo y el canto de las gaviotas borraba el silencio que le rodeaba. Un día tranquilo y hermoso, el sol asomaba entre las nubes y el aire pesado de la playa llenaba sus pulmones, mezclándose con el olor del tabaco. Era casi como esos despertares hacía tres años, cuando ocasionalmente unos ojos dorados se abrían perezosos unos diez minutos después de que él despertara, dándole el tiempo suficiente para mirar ese rostro aniñado dormir sin ninguna preocupación.

Golpeo ligeramente el cigarrillo para que pequeños trocitos ardientes cayeran en el cenicero y se levantó, tomando su camisa y comenzando a abotonarla mientras caminaba a través de la habitación. El tabaco se acabó y arrojo la colilla al cesto de la basura antes de dar una rápida sacudida a sus desordenados cabellos castaños y suspirar. Parecía que su rebelde melena nunca volvería a lucir bien mientras no fuera moldeada por esas manos.

Su celular comenzó a sonar y se apresuró a contestar, apenas dijo un par de monosílabos antes de colgar, ir por su abrigo, tomar las llaves del lugar y dar una última ojeada a ese paraíso de soledad, igual que hacía cada mañana antes de partir al trabajo.

Subió al elegante auto negro que le esperaba fuera del edificio en que vivía y se colocó los audífonos mientras avanzaba entre las calles, escuchando una y otra vez esa canción que tanto le gustaba, que le recordaba mil cosas durante el paso de los días, cada una más dolorosa que la anterior, pero qué le hacía, si eso era lo único que le ayudaba a encontrar la fuerza cada mañana para salir de la cama, volver a su empleo de toda la vida y no reabrir las heridas en sus antebrazos. Los árboles pasaban velozmente a su lado, el cielo parecía despejarse cada vez más y él movía los labios siguiendo esa letra que adoraba, sonriendo mientras reconocía el dolor en su pecho. Pero aquella era su melodía, sus memorias, algo que nunca le podrían quitar.

Bajo del auto en cuanto se detuvieron frente a esa elegante casa de tres plantas, pulcramente decorada en el más puro tono de blanco. Era imponente y hermosa, siempre y cuando no se viviera nunca de la manera en que hacían aquellos que veían más allá de sus puertas.

Cruzó rápidamente la sala de estar hasta la entrada del espacioso despacho de su jefe, quien le recibió con una sonrisa, como era su costumbre, y le invitó a sentarse. Dazai ignoró a la rubia niña que estaba sentada junto a uno de los guardias de Mori. Aquel hombre, con esa sonrisa amable y ese peinado ridículo le resultaba desquiciante, desearía poder arrancarle la cabeza después de torturarlo como tantas veces había hecho antes con sus anteriores víctimas, pero no podía hacerlo, después de todo ¿de qué habrían valido lo sacrificios si terminaba mandando al carajo sus precauciones por un arranque de ira? Se limitó a sonreír y a ocupar la silla frente al escritorio de su jefe, vistiendo una máscara de perfecta calma y recargando su mejilla en su diestra, como si el sólo estar ahí fuera demasiado aburrido.

-Hoy es un lindo día, perfecto para ir a dar un paseo ¿no crees?-preguntó Mori mientras se recargaba en el respaldo de la silla.

-Realmente lo es, hace tanto que no me tomo un tiempo libre que casi olvido cómo es que se sienten los rayos del sol-bromeó Dazai mientras dirigía una mirada afilada a su jefe, quien seguía manteniendo una expresión calma y alegre.

-En ese caso te tengo buenas noticias-anunció el pelinegro mientras hacía una señal al demonio de niña que estaba sentada en el sofá junto a la entrada del lugar.

La pequeña se acercó y puso frente al castaño un sobre blanco, luego volvió a su lugar. Dazai miró al hombre, quien le indicó que podía abrirlo y así lo hizo. Dentro encontró tres cosas, dos folletos turísticos, uno sobre una isla un tanto lejana, otro sobre un crucero que hacía una parada en ese mismo lugar, y por último un boleto para abordar ese barco a la mañana del día siguiente. El castaño miró a su superior sin decir nada, sin siquiera poner alguna expresión de su rostro, simplemente esperando órdenes.

-Considéralo unas vacaciones, has trabajado mucho y te mereces un descanso. Sólo hay una pequeña cosa que quiero que hagas en ese viaje.

El menor enarcó una ceja, sabiendo que aquello era demasiado bueno para venir del líder de la mafia más poderosa del país. De nuevo el hombre hizo una señal y el guardia llevó hasta él un portafolio grande forrado de piel negra. Lo depositó en el escritorio y se alejó, Mori tamborileo con los dedos sobre aquel objeto y le miro como si estuviera entregando un regalo a un niño pequeño.

-Es algo muy simple, sólo debes entregar esto a un grupo en esa isla como pago por un cargamento de armas que nos han enviado hoy en la madrugada. Es un trabajo rápido y no hay nada más qué hacer, el resto del viaje es para ti. Será mejor que vayas a hacer tus maletas y puedes tomarte el resto del día libre.

El castaño asintió y se levantó de su lugar para después tomar el portafolio y dirigirse a la puerta. Cuando estaba por salir de la habitación la voz de Mori le detuvo en seco y permaneció sosteniendo la perrilla dorada, sólo escuchando.

-Una cosa más, no lo abras hasta que estés frente a ellos.

-Entendido-contestó secamente, y por fin abandonó aquel sofocante lugar.

Salió de la casa, el viento matutino del exterior recibiéndolo agitando sus cabellos, y respiró el olor del mar, ese que no se parecía demasiado al de la ciudad que dejó atrás, pues en aquel lejano lugar todo parecía ser más dulce, más vivo, más natural. Los días eran lentos y soleados, las estrellas más brillantes y la luna más bonita mientras se reflejaba en ese cabello plateado. Ordeno al mismo chofer que le llevó con su jefe dejar en su departamento aquel portafolio junto con el sobre que Elise le había entregado, mientras él daba un paseo por la ciudad. Si ese sería su primer día libre en mucho tiempo era mejor disfrutarlo todo lo que pudiera, o por lo menos intentarlo, pues sabía que no volvería a sentir la alegría que podía dar un simple paseo por la costa mientras no escuchara el sonido de otras pisadas a su lado.

Se dirigió al centro de la ciudad en busca de un lugar para desayunar. Caminó por las calles rodeadas por árboles, miró a las personas vivir sus vidas y de vez en cuando dirigía una furtiva y añorante mirada al cielo, dejando que los rayos del sol acariciaran su rostro. No debían estar tan lejos si podían mirar el mismo cielo ¿no?

Aque hombre todavía miraba el horizonte cuando comenzaba a anochecer, recordando cuánto le encantaba a él ese tono de azul oscuro en el que las primeras estrellas comenzaban a aparecer antes de que el cielo se volviera negro. Y a veces se permitía ser egoísta, sólo por unos segundos, pensando en lo mucho que le gustaría que ese pequeño no volviera a encontrar nunca a nadie a quien dirigirle esas sonrisas acompañadas del sonrojo de sus mejillas cuando le decía un cumplido. Ojalá que nadie le viera dormir tan tranquilamente mientras aferraba la sábana que lo cubría. Esperaba que nadie escuchara de esa aguda voz un te amo. Pero luego se obligaba a ser un sujeto razonable y recordaba que lo que él más deseaba era que la felicidad volviera a ocupar esos ojos dorados, que pudiera seguir su vida como si nunca nada hubiera sucedido, como si sus caminos no se hubieran cruzado y el infortunio no les hubiera separado. Todo lo que pedía era que esa sonrisa nunca fuera borrada de nuevo. Y aunque quería volver a escuchar ser llamado por esa voz, esperaba que aquel chico no recordara jamás las cinco letras que formaban el nombre de alguien a quien una vez amó.

Entró en un pequeño café de ventanales grandes y aspecto clásico. Tomó una mesa al fondo del local y una linda chica de cabello negro le entregó la carta, dándole la bienvenida. Sonrió a la dama y se dedicó a mirar el menú, eligiendo huevos revueltos, tostadas y café bien cargado, pues no le apetecía arruinar la mañana todavía perdiéndose en el sabor del alcohol. Recorrió el lugar con la mirada y luego observo la calle. Fuera la gente caminaba despreocupada, ajena a toda la felicidad que probablemente tenían en sus vidas sin saberlo, y que seguramente añorarían si la supieran perdida, justo como él hacía ahora.

La mesera se apresuró con el pedido y dejó el plato de comida frente a él, tenía buen aspecto, sin embargo, sólo jugueteo con la comida unos minutos, sintiendo que el poco apetito que había sentido terminaba de esfumarse de nuevo. Miró a un repartidor pasar en bicicleta y detenerse al otro lado de la calle para entregar un paquete. A su mente llegó el recuerdo de un chico delgado, de piel blanca y cabello plateado y desordenado, ese mismo que sin querer chocó contra su espalda mientras, distraído, miraba su lista de entregas.

 _En cuanto Dazai se giró vio las mejillas del pequeño encenderse en el más puro tono de rojo y disculparse una y otra vez por ser tan torpe. El castaño le restó importancia con un gesto de la mano, y no pudo despegar la mirada de la forma en que el chico reía nerviosamente y jugueteaba con sus dedos. Le gustó, era simplemente adorable, demasiado natural y auténtico. Pensó en seguir caminando, volver a casa luego de otro día de trabajo y fumar y beber hasta el anochecer, pero no quería dejar ir esos ojos que le miraban de reojo durante algunos segundos antes de clavarse de nuevo en el suelo. Así que mandó al carajo sus planes y tomó la mano de ese chico como si de un conocido se tratara y comenzó a caminar sin rumbo alguno._

 _-¡E-espera un segundo!-tartamudeaba el chico mientras hacía un vano intento por resistirse-¿a dónde me llevas?_

 _-Me apetece ir a dar un paseo, y quisiera tener compañía-dijo como si fuera algo obvio y una gran sonrisa ocupaba su rostro._

 _-Pero tengo que terminar de trabajar._

 _Dazai se detuvo un momento como si no acabara de comprender lo que el menor decía, pero volvió a sonreír en un instante._

 _-Entonces te acompañaré. Pasearemos por la ciudad y puedo ayudarte si lo necesitas._

 _El peligris se quedó plantado en su lugar mirando a aquel extraño tipo como si tuviera dos cabezas, y sólo salió de su ensimismamiento cuando el castaño se giró a mirarle._

 _-Por cierto, soy Dazai-la sonrisa que curvaba sus labios quitaba el sueño._

 _-Atsushi, Nakajima Atsushi-contestó el chico, como si ni siquiera pudiera recordar cuál era su nombre y estuviera pensando si decía lo correcto._

 _No es que fuera algo común que un desconocido se acercara a decirle que lo acompañaría en lo que restaba de su día de trabajo, pero por algún motivo aquello parecía fluir con normalidad, como si se conocieran de toda la vida y sólo fueran viejos amigos que se reencuentran._

 _Caminaron por las calles hasta que el sol comenzó a ponerse y el cielo se tiñó poco a poco de lila. Dazai preguntaba sobre la vida del menor y éste le contestaba lo mejor que podía, siempre admirando discretamente lo guapo que era aquel chico. No debía pasar de los veinte años, era alto y su cabello castaño oscuro era largo y ligeramente rizado. Vestía elegantemente y parecía ser una persona muy confiada y tranquila, pues en todo su trayecto nunca perdió esa sonrisa despreocupada que parecía ser su sello personal. Estar con un desconocido nunca se había sentido tan bien._

 _A su vez el mayor también parecía muy interesado en escuchar todo lo que ese simpático niño decía. Al parecer le gustaba mucho comer chazuke, los gatos, era huérfano y tenía dieciséis años. Sim embargo, y aunque Atsushi no lo dijera, en él parecía haber inseguridad y un poco de miedo, como si el mundo fuera demasiado grande para su pequeña persona. El motivo de que fuera así era algo que quería descubrir, las cosas superficiales no bastaban, él quería todo lo que ese pequeño de ojos dorados era, lo que decía y lo que no._

 _A veces deseaba que ese día hubiera sido el único que compartieran, que no se hubiera extendido hasta lograr que Atsushi se volviera lo más importante para él, lo único por lo que valía la pena luchar en su mundo._

Se dio cuenta de que de nuevo se había quedado demasiado sumido en sus recuerdos, y miró a su alrededor con desazón, viendo la cafetería tranquila, oyendo el sonido de los cubiertos y utensilios al ser usado, el sol de la mañana entrando por los vitrales, la vida siguiendo incluso cuando él detenía un poco el tiempo para sí mismo, sólo con el fin de pensar que seguía en esos días en que todo transcurría entre sonrisas y promesas de un futuro mejor, incluso cuando él sabía que no había nacido para ello.

Bebió el café que había comenzado a enfriarse, comió sin saborear ni un solo bocado y dejó el dinero sobre la mesa antes de salir de nuevo a la ciudad. El viento seguía soplando y añoró las calles del lugar donde había conocido a Atsushi, ese caminito de tierra bordeado por álamos plateados, el puente rojo del parque donde al chico le gustaba escuchar el relajante sonido del agua corriendo, aquel paraje lejano donde tantas veces se detuvieron a mirar las estrellas. Eran pequeños rinconcitos donde había podido esconderse para ser libre de su vida de masacres, sólo para intentar perdonar sus pecados entre la risa de una persona demasiado inocente para un mundo tan cruel. El menor había pasado por muchas cosas, demasiado desprecio y soledad, y sin embargo continuaba intentando ser feliz, superando uno a uno esos traumas que le hacían tan inseguro, y si bien no podía dejar todo atrás al menos se esforzaba por ver en la vida algo mejor, incluso si ésta no le devolvía todo lo que debería.

Lo extrañaba, a pesar de los años todavía le añoraba.

Decidió volver a su departamento y tomó un taxi, colocándose de nuevo los audífonos para escuchar esa pequeña melodía llena de memorias. Era una canción corta de apenas un par de minutos, y aun así seguía bien grabada en él, repasándose constantemente. Esa letra simple, fácil de aprender y recordar, justo como eran sus ojos y su voz. Tal vez por eso le gustaba tanto, porque le recordaba a él; tan sencillo, pero tan hermoso.

Por fin llegó a su _hogar_ y pagó al conductor antes de entrar al edificio. Subió las escaleras con pesadez y las manos en los bolsillos del abrigo, mirando cada uno de los peldaños de madera color caoba bellamente pulidos. Era un lugar muy elegante y costoso, algo que podía pagar sin problema alguno, y luego entró en el departamento, modestamente decorado. La verdad era que gustaba de cosas elegantes, pero aquel rincón de mundo era su única manera de evocar todo lo que había sido antes, el escenario que se había esforzado en montar para mantener una fachada frente a Atsushi, todo con el fin de que nunca descubriera que él no era el oficinista que había dicho ser.

Se quitó el abrigo, lo dejó en una silla del comedor y se dirigió a su habitación, tirándose sobre la cama para mirar el cielo de ese cuarto mientras respiraba el aroma de las flores que estaban en un jarrón a su lado, cada día diferentes.

Un nudo se formó en su garganta al pensar cuántas mentiras salieron de su boca para proteger a aquel chico, y aun así ninguna de ellas fue suficiente para meter bajo la alfombra su vida de asesino.

 _Al día siguiente de conocer a Atsushi compró un pequeño departamento en un edificio del centro de la ciudad, a unas calles de su verdadero hogar, una elegante casa de dos plantas que había sido un regalo que Mori le había dado al cumplir sus diecinueve años. Después se esforzó por decorarlo de una manera discreta pero elegante, justo lo que una persona con un empleo normal podría costear. Seguido de eso fue a la oficina de correo y dejó un paquete, pidiendo que lo enviaran a la misma dirección de su nuevo hogar y volvió para esperar. Unas dos horas después el timbre de la puerta sonó y al abrir se encontró de nuevo con unos ojos dorados llenos de incredulidad. Sabía que ese edificio se encontraba dentro de la ruta de Atsushi, por eso había decidido instalarse ahí, aunque fuera a ocuparlo muy poco._

 _-Dazai-exclamo el chico con estupefacción, ganándose una risilla por parte del castaño._

 _-Vaya, qué coincidencia._

 _Tomó el paquete, que no era más que un par de pañuelos azul petróleo que había comprado unos días antes y que aún no sacaba de su empaque, e invitó al chico a pasar. De nuevo conversaron por un tiempo, obtuvo un poco más de información sobre el peligris y se lamentó para sus adentros al tener que dejarle ir para que continuara con su trabajo. Cuando Atsushi tomaba sus cosas para marcharse una pregunta cruzó por su mente y se giró para cuestionar a su anfitrión._

 _-¿No tendrías que estar en el trabajo Dazai?_

 _El castaño se sorprendió ante la pregunta, pero como era su costumbre mantuvo una sonrisa en sus labios y rio de manera despreocupada._

 _-Hoy es mi día de descanso._

 _-Eso es bueno-contestó el menor mientras se dirigía a la puerta._

 _-Por cierto, esta noche quiero salir a cenar, pero estoy aburrido de los lugares de siempre y no quiero ir solo. ¿Puedo invitarte como pago por hacerte subir esas mortales escaleras?-dijo mientras sacaba los pañuelos del paquete._

 _El rostro del peligris se volvió un tomate maduro en ese momento y balbuceó cosas ininteligibles antes de asentir con la cabeza, sintiendo que podía morir de la vergüenza._

 _-Entonces te veo fuera de tu trabajo a las ocho-habló el mayor mientras acomodaba uno de los pañuelos azules en el bolsillo de la camisa del chico._

 _-Ehh ¿Dazai?_

 _-Sólo es para que no te olvides de que hoy tenemos una cita. Y será fácil reconocerte si lo llevas-bromeó él, pues no había manera de que pudiera olvidar ese rostro._

 _Aquello era una pequeña mentira, sólo quería que pensara en él, que su recuerdo no le dejara todo el día, de la misma forma en que él no podía olvidar su mirada dorada y el sonrojo en su rostro._

 _Esa noche recorrieron un festival que había en la ciudad, la cena constó de varios platillos que compraron aquí y allá, y Atsushi nunca se deshizo del pañuelo azul. De hecho, y era algo que Dazai nunca sabría, ese día había acariciado esa suave tela una y otra vez, aspirando de ella el olor de la loción que el castaño usaba, que por cierto había rociado sobre ésta sin que el menor se diera cuenta y mientras luchaba con su nerviosismo antes de aceptar salir con él._


	2. Lo que fue de nosotros

Cuando abrió los ojos el sol recién comenzaba a asomar, volviendo luminoso el horizonte mientras el cielo aún era nocturno. Ni siquiera recordaba bien qué había hecho el día anterior luego de llegar a tirarse en la cama. Al parecer había deambulado un buen rato por el espacioso lugar luego de que el dolor de sus recuerdos fuera demasiado, sólo para beber mucho y volver a recostarse pasada la media noche, quedándose dormido unas cuantas horas.

Miró el reloj y vio que eran casi las siete de la mañana, debía abordar el crucero a las nueve así que era mejor que se levantara de una vez. Dos semanas de descanso podrían hacer feliz a cualquiera, pero no a él, porque eso significaba que tendría tiempo de sobra para pensar, para vivir, para recordar, y realmente aquello era lo último que quería. El trabajo le mantenía ocupado, demasiado cansado como para llegar a casa y no pasarse toda la noche evocando memorias, así que más que agradarle la idea de pasar días tranquilos todo lo que sentía era pánico. Tenía miedo de su mente, de su soledad.

Dio un gran suspiro y se levantó de la cama. Tomó una ducha rápida y se vistió como de costumbre, usando un suéter gris bajo el abrigo negro y empacó unas cuantas prendas más luego de poner un poco de café. Dos semanas eran mucho tiempo, pero realmente no tenía mucha intensión de salir de su camarote en el barco así que eligió qué vestir sin fijarse demasiado, aunque eso no significaba que fuera a verse desaliñado pues prácticamente se veía bien con cualquier cosa, eso solía decir Atsushi. Estaba por cerrar la maleta cuando recordó que olvidaba algo importante y volvió a su habitación. De la caja fuerte sacó un par de pañuelos azul petróleo aún envueltos, tenía algunos de ellos pues siempre solía encargarlos a su tienda favorita, y pagaba mucho por cada uno ya que habían dejado de fabricarlos tres años atrás, justo cuando todo acabó; pero al ser él un cliente importante siempre estaban dispuestos a hacer unos cuántos cada cierto tiempo. Puso las cajitas en el tope del baúl y tomó el maletín negro junto con el boleto para dejarlos a un lado. Recogió el celular, las llaves y recorrió una vez más el lugar para asegurarse de que no olvidaba nada.

Llamó a un chofer y sirvió el café mientras esperaba. Se recargó sobre la barra de la cocina, la cual siempre había sido el lugar favorito de Atsushi para sentarse mientras él cocinaba para ambos. Parecía que todavía podía sentir su mirada sobre él y su alegre risa mientras hablaba de cualquier trivialidad que llegara a su mente en ese momento. Recordaba lo feliz que se había sentido cuando su decorador de interiores había encontrado muebles para la cocina prácticamente idénticos a los que tenía su departamento anterior. Se había esforzado por que todo fuera tal y como recordaba, incluso en los detalles más pequeños, después de todo cuando se monta un escenario todo debe ser perfecto, y aquella era la escena del tiempo en que su vida había sido feliz, la que quería revivir una y otra vez no importaba si dolía demasiado.

Pasaron quince minutos y llamaron a la puerta, se apresuró a abrir y el chofer tomó el baúl y el maletín, Dazai le pidió que le esperara abajo y se dirigió a su habitación. Cerro la ventana principal y volvió al recibidor, de nuevo dio una mirada a aquel lugar, sólo que esta vez había una sensación de despedida, era como si sintiera que sería la última vez que vería su hogar, como si estuviera a punto de encontrar algo grande, algo que no le dejaría volver. No encontraba explicación a esa sensación, pero la verdad tampoco tenía demasiadas ganas de indagar, por lo que se limitó a ir a la cocina por un par de botellas de su bourbon favorito y salió del departamento, poniendo seguro a la puerta y dirigiéndose a las escaleras.

Una vez estuvo en la recepción le pidió al chofer que pusiera las botellas en su maleta, dejó la llave a la recepcionista y pidió que cada día cambiaran las flores del jarrón de su habitación. La mujer asintió a pesar de que no entendía muy bien la petición de aquel hombre, pero sabía que era poderoso por lo que era mejor no cuestionar nada.

Dazai subió al auto y emprendió su camino hacia el puerto. Ahora que lo pensaba no había pisado ese lugar ni una sola vez desde que llegó hacía poco más de un año, aunque tampoco añoraba el océano ni quería estar cerca de él.

 _-Algún día quiero ver el mar-le había dicho aquel chico en una de sus muchas citas durante los cinco meses que estuvieron juntos-. Quiero ver toda esa agua y las estrellas en un muelle._

 _-Entonces tú y yo iremos._

No pudo cumplir era promesa jamás.

 _La noche en que todo cambió Dazai había citado a Atsushi en el restaurante favorito del chico a las ocho, cenarían chazuque y pasarían la noche haciendo las maletas antes de partir._

 _Mientras se dirigía al lugar de su encuentro sostenía entre sus manos los boletos de un avión que los llevaría lejos de ahí, a un país diferente donde buscarían quedarse en un lugar tranquilo y comprar una casa cerca del mar, con ventanas enormes y un balcón desde el que el peligris pudiera observar las estrellas todo lo que quisiera. Ese era su sueño ahora, dejar su pasado, sus pecados y la sangre que manchaba sus manos para vivir la vida tranquila que ninguno de los dos había tenido jamás. Contaba con el dinero necesario, e intentaría que pasaran lo suficientemente desapercibidos al dejar la ciudad, entonces cuando por fin se vieran libres de aquel mundo horrible que era la mafia le contaría la verdad. Tenía miedo, pues sabía que no era algo fácil aceptar que la persona que quieres es un asesino a sangre fría, pero si Atsushi estaba dispuesto a perdonarle nunca volvería a tomar la vida de nadie, se convertiría en la persona tranquila y normal que había fingido ser desde que su camino se había cruzado con el del menor._

 _Tarareaba la canción que había cantado una y otra vez junto a su adorable novio y la ciudad nunca había parecido tan luminosa y fantástica, extrañaría esas calles clásicas y elegantes, pero un futuro aún más hermoso le esperaba de la mano de su muchacho._

 _A medida que se acercaba al lugar donde se suponía vería al peligris se percató de que un tumulto de personas ocupaba la acera justo frente al restaurante, todos parecían preocupados y había demasiadas voces para entender nada. Una punzada de nervios se clavó en su pecho._

 _Él no, por favor, todo menos él._

 _A su alrededor el mundo se volvió mudo, su corazón latió a mil y un pequeño gemido salió de su garganta cuando vio un pañuelo azul petróleo atorado en una de las farolas que iluminaba la calle frente al local._

 _-Te veré frente al restaurante entonces-había dicho Dazai antes de dejar a su amado en el trabajo._

 _-Llevaré el pañuelo azul-contestó Atsushi._

 _Un grito de ira estaba por escapársele en medio de todo lo que sentía cuando su celular sonó, al tomarlo apretó los dientes y no dijo nada, aunque tampoco era necesario._

 _-Parece que te han dejado plantado-la voz de Mori era calmada como siempre, pero en ella el castaño adivinaba ese tono amenazante que muy pocas veces arruinaba su fachada de serenidad._

 _-Déjalo ir, él no tiene nada que ver contigo-gruñó por lo bajo mientras comenzaba a alejarse del lugar._

 _-Eso no es del todo cierto y tú lo sabes. Creo que le gustaría hablar contigo._

 _El castaño sintió que moría al escuchar los gritos de su peligris siendo sofocados, y el alma se le partió al escuchar su nombre ser pronunciado entre lágrimas a través del teléfono._

 _-Hijo de perra-su voz era apenas un siseo mientras apretaba los dientes y con su diestra formaba un puño, enterrando sus propias uñas en la palma de su mano._

 _-Puedes venir a matarme cuando quieras, aunque antes de eso le verás morir de la peor forma posible, ¿y por qué no? Presenciar cómo pierde su inocencia rodeado de todos mis hombres._

 _-¡No te atrevas a ponerle un dedo encima!-bramó mientras corría en dirección a la maldita guarida de Mori._

 _-Avanza un par de calles más, un auto te recogerá._

 _No contestó y colgó mientras seguía corriendo. En su prisa los boletos cayeron de su abrigo, pero no miró atrás._

 _Un conocido auto negro se atravesó en su camino y subió mientras maldecía al conductor para que se apresurara. Sortearon el tráfico, ignoraron los semáforos y el trayecto de quince minutos se volvió uno de cinco, en cuanto el auto se detuvo frente a la mansión Dazai bajó corriendo para entrar, estaba por dirigirse al sótano donde solía mantener a los cautivos, cuando esa maldita voz resonó en el lugar y al levantar la mirada se encontró con su jefe, el cuál le miraba con ojos de demonio y sonreía de lo más casual. Sin decir nada el hombre comenzó a caminar y el castaño le siguió a toda prisa, fue guiado a la habitación principal._

 _Al detenerse frente a la puerta apretó los puños, se maldijo y tragó las lágrimas que amenazaban con brotar antes de entrar. La habitación estaba casi a oscuras, salvo por las lámparas que daban una luz cálida a ese horrible lugar. Mori estaba frente a la cama con un par de guardaespaldas a sus costados, y en el resto de la habitación había más hombres, todos con armas entre las manos. El pelinegro avanzó hacía él y la respiración de Dazai se cortó al ver a Atsushi recostado sobre las sábanas blancas. Era un desastre, había sangre en su rostro, tenía las manos atadas, los ojos y la boca cubiertos y temblaba mientras respiraba con dificultad._

 _-Atsushi-susurró Dazai antes de dar un paso vacilante y detenerse, miró con gran odio a su jefe y habló bajo aun cuando quería gritar-. Maldito hijo de puta_

 _-Oh tranquilo, puedes maldecirme todo lo que quieras, no puede oírnos._

 _-¡¿Qué le has hecho?!-se contuvo de saltarle directo al cuello, pues sabía que eso sólo empeoraría la situación. Él podría lidiar con todos ellos sin apenas sudar, pero Atsushi estaba de por medio, y sabía que sería muy fácil para esos malditos dispararle a matar antes de que pudiera asesinarlos._

 _-Descuida, todavía no he dejado que se diviertan con él. Pensé que te gustaría disfrutar el espectáculo._

 _Mori se sentó en el borde de la cama y acarició casi con amor los plateados cabellos del menor, quien dio un grito ahogado y se retorció buscando librarse de ese contacto._

 _-¡No lo toques!_

 _-Tú me obligaste a hacer esto Dazai-comenzó el pelinegro mientras volvía a levantarse y se acercaba lentamente a él-. Planeas abandonar el negocio y, todo por un simple chiquillo._

 _-No tiene nada que ver contigo-repitió sin quitar su mirada del mayor._

 _-Por supuesto que tiene que ver conmigo. Está interfiriendo en mis planes, llevándote lejos de todo lo que has conocido a lo largo de ti vida, ¿y para qué? ¿Una vida feliz? Eso no es para ti, tú naciste para mucho más que ser un humano común y corriente, y estás dejando todo por un romance._

 _El castaño tragó duro y respiró pesadamente mientras comprendía que fue demasiado idiota al pensar que podía librarse de ese mundo, cuando él mismo había eliminado a muchos tipos que habían intentado alejarse de la mafia. Dirigió una mirada llena de culpa al peligris, odiándose muchísimo por haber permitido que le sucediera eso, por no prever que le harían daño, por arrastrarlo hasta los horrores de ese lugar._

 _-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-cuestionó a Mori con voz derrotada._

 _-Algo muy sencillo. Quiero que vuelvas a ser el mejor hombre de la organización, el que algún día acabe conmigo para tomar mi lugar. Pero primero…_

 _Dazai intentó mantenerse impasible mientras el pelinegro hacía una señal a uno de sus hombres para que le entregara un arma de bajo calibre._

 _-Es tu elección Dazai, puedes matarlo con tus propias manos y seguir como siempre, o dejar que yo lo haga luego de que haya sido tomado como una prostituta. El tiempo corre._

 _Miró la pistola entre sus manos y por primera vez dejó que saladas gotas nublaran su vista, sólo para después contemplar el cuerpo que ya no se movía más. Atsushi había perdido el conocimiento._

 _-Qué adorable escena-exclamó su jefe con fingida ternura-Está bien, seré bueno contigo sólo porque habías hecho un excelente trabajo hasta ahora._

 _De nuevo con un movimiento de la mano el hombre hizo una señal para que desataran al chico y quitaran la venda de sus ojos. El castaño sintió que podía morir de dolor al verle tirado en ese lugar, él no era culpable de nada, toda la responsabilidad era suya por empeñarse en amarle cuando sabía que eso no era posible en su mundo._

 _-Lo dejare ir si es lo que deseas-Dazai miró con sorpresa a su jefe-Haremos que olvide todo, se irá de esta ciudad y tendrá la vida normal que esperas para él. Siempre y cuando no vuelvas a buscarlo y vengas con nosotros, el mercado en la costa requiere nuestra presencia y nos iremos de aquí al amanecer._

 _Maldiciendo su suerte y odiando con toda su alma al hombre frente a él Dazai se rindió. Sus fuerzas se habían acabado y se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo, asintiendo sin decir nada mientras Mori aplaudía con alegría._

 _-¡Perfecto! Entonces comiencen a empacar, y lleven a ese chico lejos de aquí._

 _El castaño no recordaba cómo salió de aquella habitación ni cuánto tiempo había pasado cuando volvió a ser consciente del mundo que le rodeaba. Se encontraba en otra de las recamaras de la mansión, y cuando se acercó a la ventana que daba al jardín trasero pudo ver a los hombres de su jefe llevar mil cosas a un helicóptero._

 _Alguien llamó a su habitación, y sin esperar respuesta cruzó la puerta, el castaño se giró para encontrar a su amigo Oda mirarle con compasión enmascarada._

 _-Quiero estar solo-pidió mientras volvía a voltear en dirección a la ventana._

 _-Lo sé, no me quedaré mucho, sólo he venido a despedirme._

 _Dazai clavó una mirada de incredulidad en su amigo y este se acercó a él, sentándose a su lado y suspirando mientras también miraba a través del cristal la noche._

 _-Voy a dejar la mafia de una vez por todas-le comunicó con voz decidida._

 _-Sabes tan bien como yo que eso no es posible, ¡¿no ves por lo que estoy pasando?!-gritó mientras se levantaba de la cama y encaraba al pelirrojo._

 _-Lo entiendo, y de verdad lamento esto Dazai, pero es justo por esa razón que quiero dejar toda esta basura. Quiero servir de algo, ayudar a las personas._

 _-Todavía habrá trabajadores aquí que pueden buscarte…_

 _-Sé que irán tras de mí, el jefe incluso sabe que yo te cubría de vez en cuando en tus escapadas con ese chico, y sé que no me pediste hacerlo, pero eres mi amigo y yo haría lo que sea por ayudarte. Ellos no pensaban dejarme vivo mucho más tiempo Dazai, y si puedo pasar al menos un día siendo libre entonces habrá valido la pena._

 _El castaño sintió sus ojos escocer y no podía hablar más, ¿es que ese día perdería todo lo que quería y había conocido? Escondió su rostro entre sus manos y algunas lágrimas empaparon sus dígitos._

 _-Atsushi-susurró de nuevo mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas. Oda jamás le había visto así, tan vulnerable y roto, como un pequeño que llora buscando el consuelo de alguien, pero sabía que ni las palabras más amables arreglarían lo que había sucedido, no borrarían la culpa que mataba a su amigo en ese momento-. ¿A dónde lo llevarán?_

 _El pelirrojo negó con la cabeza y le miró con disculpa._

 _-No lo sé, he escuchado a los ejecutivos especular, pero sólo Mori sabrá que será de él, es un hombre de palabra así que tal vez no debamos temer por la vida del muchacho. Todo lo que sé con cereza es que lo han llevado al hospital del orfanato que está en el centro de la ciudad, pero ese lugar está repleto así que seguramente lo llevarán a otro sitio cuando mejore._

 _-Oda, necesito que hagas algo por mí._

 _-Lo que sea-dijo el nombrado con decisión mientras se levantaba de la cama._

 _-En la antigua fábrica de pañuelos, necesito que saques algo de ahí._

 _-¿Te refieres a ese edificio abandonado por la marca que tanto te gusta?_

 _Dazai asintió y antes de continuar se acercó a la puerta, asomándose al pasillo para asegurarse de que no había nadie cerca de ahí que pudiera escucharles. Cuando se cercioró de que el lugar se encontraba solitario cerró con llave y regresó rápidamente junto a Oda._

 _-En ese edificio, en el sótano, bajo un montón de escombros donde hay un candelabro viejo hay una rejilla. Si la mueves verás sólo tierra, pero si escarbas llegarás a una escotilla-buscó un trozo de papel y un bolígrafo donde escribió las instrucciones para abrirla-, dentro encontrarás dinero, joyas y algunos lingotes de oro. Ve a esta dirección, toma el portafolio café que está en el armario y llénalo con todo el dinero que puedas, después puedes llevarte todo lo que desees, pero por favor hazle llegar ese maletín a Atsushi-pidió con voz suplicante mientras miraba a su última esperanza de redimir un poco el daño que le había hecho a su amado niño._

 _-Entiendo-contestó Oda mientras tomaba el papel, para después dar un brazo a quien era su mejor amigo en aquel asqueroso lugar-. Cuídate Dazai, él estará bien._

 _-Gracias, no podré pagarte esto nunca._

 _El pelirrojo salió de la habitación, y media hora después Dazai se dirigió hacía el jardín trasero, donde Mori lo esperaba. No tenía que hacer maletas, no había nada que necesitara llevar con él, tenía suficiente dinero para volver a tener todo lo que quisiera, incluso no le importaba el tesoro por el que Oda iría, después de todo era dinero de una familia a la que asesinó por denunciar el tráfico de droga que ellos llevaban a cabo en el perímetro de la ciudad. Pero si ese dinero podía servir de algo entonces mejor que fuera tomado. No quería dejarle a Atsushi una fortuna como una manera de zurcir todo lo que le hizo pasar, era más como si con eso quisiera agradecerle el que le hubiera dado los meses más felices de su existencia, y asegurar así que no tuviera que volver a cruzarse con alguien como él. Con eso en mente subió al avión privado que le aguardaba y se sentó lo más lejos que pudo de aquel demonio que le había quitado para siempre a su peligris. Vio la ciudad alejarse, el sol comenzar a iluminar el día y su vida apagarse poco a poco._

 _A medio día Mori y sus acompañantes se encontraban ya en el sur del país, donde hicieron una escala para una rápida junta de negocios, así que mientras ellos estaban ocupados el teléfono del castaño vibró dentro del bolsillo de sus pantalones, y al ver que la llamada provenía de un teléfono público se apresuró a contestar, sólo dando un suspiro para que Oda supiera que lo escuchaba y que no podía decir nada, pues aunque estuviera solo en el avión nunca se sabía qué podría pasar ni quién estaría escuchando._

 _-Dazai, está hecho. He pedido que le den una habitación individual y he pagado a una cuidadora que es amiga mía, por lo que se asegurará de que Atsushi tenga la mejor atención vaya a donde vaya. Te prometo que le he dejado en buenas manos. El resto del dinero lo he donado a los orfanatos de la ciudad y ahora es mi turno de irme. Hasta pronto._

 _Aquella fue la última vez que supo que compartía el mundo con su amigo._

 _Atsushi despertó una noche tres días después de que su novio partiera, estaba desorientado y solo en una habitación iluminada por la luna, no recordaba nada más que su nombre, su edad, su cumpleaños y que era huérfano. A su lado un maletín café sellado con una combinación, y en su mano derecha un trozo de papel con los números indicados para abrirlo. No se escuchaba nada en los alrededores, por lo que decidió salir de la cama y revisar qué contenía aquel paquete que tenía un grabado en letras doradas y elegantes que formaban su nombre sobre la piel que lo revestía. Ese era un regalo que Dazai tenía planeado darle cuando partieran, pues a su novio siempre le había gustado el portafolio negro que él solía llevar para guardar las apariencias sobre su falso trabajo como oficinista. Probó subir aquel objeto a la cama, pero era muy pesado, o tal vez era simplemente que todavía se encontraba muy débil luego de haber dormido durante días; al final lo dejó en el suelo y se sentó frente a éste. Giró una a una las ocho hileras de números tal y como indicaba ese papel. La combinación era la fecha y hora en que había conocido al castaño, aunque ya no recordaba nada de eso. En su mente no había rastro alguno de esas noches en que durmió fuera de casa acurrucado entre los brazos de otro chico, ni de los días en que era sorprendido con diferentes clases de flores cuando Dazai le llevaba al trabajo, ya no tenía ni una pizca del amor que le había hecho sentir que pertenecía a un lugar por primera vez en su vida._

 _Abrió con cuidado el maletín y dejó de respirar unos segundos al darse cuenta de que dentro había una enorme cantidad de billetes de alta denominación, acompañados de una nota donde decía que esa fortuna le pertenecía._

 _En cuanto a Oda, mientras el castaño continuaba viajando a diferentes ciudades por trabajo un día en las noticias matutinas vio el reportaje de un tiroteo que había tenido lugar en un pueblo al este del país, se sospechaba que era un ajuste de cuentas entre la mafia y un joven hombre pelirrojo no identificado. Dazai supo que se trataba de su amigo, quien no había podido huir lo suficientemente rápido del país._

Su pena se vio interrumpida cuando el chofer le indicó que habían llegado a su destino, quince minutos antes de la hora indicada. Bajó del auto mientras los que parecían ser los empleados del crucero se acercaban y acomodaban sus maletas en un carrito. Fue a la recepción del barco y saludo a la mujer encargada de recibir los boletos, al parecer apenas había un par de personas aparte de él que ya habían abordado. Entregó su identificación para confirmar que él era Dazai Osamu y abordó en cuanto las llaves de su camarote fueron entregadas. Rechazó que alguien le acompañara y sólo pidió indicaciones para llegar.

Sin prisa se dedicó a mirar la lujosa y enorme embarcación, sintiéndose melancólico. A Atsushi le habría encantado aquello; habría dado todo por ver qué expresión ponía el chico al encontrarse frente al océano por primera vez.

Continuó recorriendo los pasillos hasta que encontró su habitación, marcada con el número doscientos once. Insertó la llave en la ranura del picaporte y abrió la puerta, pero cuando estaba por entrar un gran estruendo llamó su atención y abandonó lo que estaba haciendo para regresar por donde había venido, y al final del pasillo ver un montón de toallas y sábanas, de las que un par de zapatos negros asomaban.

Rio por lo bajo y se acercó a ayudar a aquella desafortunada persona, comenzando a retirar las cosas de encima de ésta, cuando una mano nívea lo sujetó por la muñeca y un cuerpo surgió de debajo de ese montón de tela.

-Gracias por ayudarme. Demonios, he hecho un desastre-los ojos chocolate usualmente inexpresivos del mayor se abrieron mucho al toparse con una cabellera plateada y desordenada, mientras unos orbes dorados le miraban con alegría y esa voz volvía a llenar sus oí Atsushi, Nakajima Atsushi.


	3. ¿Una vez más?

_-Soy Atsushi, Nakajima Atsushi._

Dazai se incorporó inmediatamente y contempló casi con terror al delgado chico que tenía frente a él. ¿Sería posible que hubiera dos personas exactamente iguales, y que además compartieran el mismo nombre y apellido? Intentó retomar la compostura, pues el peligris comenzaba a mirarle con confusión, preguntándose por qué aquel hombre le estaría observando como si fuera una aparición.

-¿Estás usted bien?-Preguntó él mientras se incorporaba.

-Sí, lo siento-habló el castaño al salir de la sorpresa inicial.

Intento fingir que todo estaba bien mientras a ayudaba a Atsushi a terminar de recoger las sábanas y toallas, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por aplacar a su maltrecho corazón que parecía volver a latir, mientras algunas lágrimas nublaban su vista.

Quería abrazarle, decirle cuánto lo había extrañado desde aquel último y fatídico día. Quería volver a besar sus labios, acariciar su rostro, mirarle con todo el alivio y amor que fuera capaz de expresar en sus orbes, sin embargo debía permanecer como si aquel muchacho no fuera más que una persona cualquiera y no el amor de su vida, al que tanto había deseado buscar a pesar de que sabía que el destino no les permitiría estar juntos jamás. Pero ahí estaba él, de nuevo frente a una dorada y alegre mirada.

-Gracias haberme ayudado.

El mayor se quedó plantado en su lugar al ver como el chico comenzaba a alejarse y sin detenerse a pensar, sólo obedeciendo sus impulsos se giró rápidamente y le tomó del brazo, deteniendo su andar mientras buscaba las palabras adecuadas e intentaba controlar su voz que era vacilante. Parecía que su garganta se había vuelto muda ante tantas palabras de alivio y amor que le llenaban, pero ¿qué podía hacer? Si había soñado día y noche con aquel momento, pensando en qué habría sido de aquel muchacho, ¿cómo ahogaba todo lo que le había torturado durante esos largos meses? Carraspeó y aflojó un poco el agarre que mantenía sobre la extremidad del chico que definitivamente comenzaba a pensar que ese castaño estaba empezando a perder la cabeza. Sin embargo, y por muchos nervios que le causara la sola mirada del mayor no quería irse, simple y sencillamente quería permanecer ahí con él, alargar un poco ese casual encuentro ocasionado por su torpeza, siendo rescatado por un atractivo hombre que ahora parecía querer decir mucho, y que a pesar de eso se encontraba devanándose los sesos para hablar.

-Quisiera conocer mejor el barco, y quisiera también tener algo de compañía-aquellas palabras de nuevo.

No esperó respuesta, simplemente comenzó a caminar llevando al chico a su lado.

-Pero tengo que terminar de llevar esto a las habitaciones antes de que todos los pasajeros lleguen-exclamo dudoso el menor sin poder poner demasiada resistencia.

-Entonces te acompañaré, tal vez vuelvas a hacer un desastre y definitivamente necesitarás mi ayuda.

-Sólo faltan un par, no es necesario que vaya conmigo-replicó el chico en otro intento por negarse.

-Pues qué mejor, terminarás pronto.

Bajo esa sonrisa y aparente calma sus manos temblaban dentro de sus bolsillos y luchaba porque su voz no se rompiera. Atsushi definitivamente seguía siendo un libro abierto, pues a pesar de la sorpresa en su mirada sus mejillas eran bellamente ocupadas por un sonrojo. Si tan sólo él supiera que el castaño podía leer su rostro, que conocía todos y cada uno de sus gestos a la perfección. La manera en que sonreía cuando algo le gustaba, la forma en que apretaba los labios cuando algo le avergonzaba, y esos suspiros que salían casi inaudibles de sus labios cuando disfrutaba lo que hacía, todas esas cosas que cualquiera pasaría por alto fueron mil veces analizadas por Dazai en los momentos que compartieron juntos, por el simple hecho de que aquel chico era todo un mundo que él quería conocer.

-Por cierto, mi nombre es Dazai.

Llegaron a la habitación del mayor y el peligris pareció sorprenderse un poco al ver que ya estaba abierta.

-Es mi camarote-explicó el hombre con una sonrisa tranquila.

-Ya veo, entonces sólo me apresuraré a dejar esto.

Entraron juntos y por primera vez Dazai tuvo tiempo de echar un vistazo a aquel lugar. Era espacioso y bonito, con muebles de madera y paredes blancas que tomaban un tono amarillo al encender las lámparas, se sentó en la cama mientras Atsushi se dirigía al armario.

-¿Y qué haces en este lugar?-pregunto el mayor intentando sonar casual, después de todo no tenía nada de raro el intentar sacar conversación con alguien a quien se supone que recién estaba conociendo.

-Bueno tenía que conseguir un trabajo luego de cumplir dieciocho años, pero no quería seguir en la ciudad donde crecí. Una de las encargadas del orfanato dijo que sabía de un trabajo de podría gustarme y me envío aquí. Siempre quise ver el mar.

 _Lo sé_ , pensó el de los ojos café.

En su voz todavía estaba el anhelo que Dazai había escuchado tres años atrás una noche en que sólo hablaban de sus deseos. Le calmaba el corazón ver que todos los sueños de aquel chico seguían siendo parte de él, que no había perdido su esencia a pesar del tiempo que transcurrió. Había cambiado un poco, eso era cierto, parecía ser más alto y el mechón de cabello que tenía en el lado derecho era más largo, pero no había nada más que pudiera dejarle irreconocible, y aunque así hubiera sido, realmente no había manera de que Dazai no pudiera saber que era él. Sospechaba que así Atsushi hubiera estado oculto en algún lugar habría sabido que se trataba de él con sólo escuchar su voz, incluso si hubiera tenido un cambio radical sólo mirar sus ojos hubiera bastado para reavivar todo lo que sentía por él.

El mayor era feliz con ver lo bien que el chico parecía haber llevado ese tiempo, y lo alegre que se veía ahora que estaba cumpliendo uno de sus sueños.

-¿Y realmente te ha gustado estar aquí?

-Es un lugar agradable, y aunque me cuesta un poco ir por ahí sin destrozar nada creo que puedo arreglármelas-contestó mientras se giraba a mirarle.

Dazai esbozó una pequeña sonrisa que ocultaba el orgullo que sentía al ver a su muchacho, bueno, el que alguna vez había sido suyo. Su inseguridad no había mermado del todo, aún parecía temeroso ante un futuro incierto, pero al menos en su mirada había emoción, ganas de seguir adelante y eso bastaba. Sin duda había vivido muchas cosas desde que se separaron, y se preguntaba si alguna vez podría escuchar todo lo que el menor pasó en esos años de distancia. Mirándole se preguntaba si por algún motivo desconocido Atsushi habría recordado algo, si en uno de los tantos días que transcurrieron se detuvo en su camino sólo porque alguno de los recuerdos que compartían se escapó de la jaula en que fueron metidos y rondo por su mente sin cuidado alguno. Y si sólo por eso habrá recordado que alguna vez hubo un par de ojos chocolate que le miraron como si él fuera una maravilla andante. Pero no, probablemente durante todas las noches que transcurrieron el peligris durmió sin saber que alguien le añoraba desde algún lugar lejano, que un hombre bebía todos los días con una expresión amarga en el rostro mientras recordaba cuando le veía dormir en su cama. Probablemente él nunca pensó que en otra ciudad alguien decidió terminar con su vida al saberle lejos de su camino.

 _Aquel había sido un día bastante extraño para Dazai, recoger dinero para su jefe, asesinar unas cuantas personas y beber una botella entera de bourbon al regresar a casa. Miraba por la ventana al gris día que se cernía sobre la ciudad mientras comenzaba a anochecer y pensó en Atsushi, tal como siempre. Siguiendo la rutina de sus pensamientos se imaginó qué habría hecho el chico ese día, si estaría bien y si tendría todo lo que él hubiera querido darle. Y de nuevo, cuando se cansó de contener las lágrimas, se dirigió al baño. Tomó una ducha rápida, lloró un rato, camuflando las saldas gotas con el agua que recorría su rostro, antes de salir y vestirse, y se recostó para intentar dormir a las ocho de la noche. Deseó morir, simple y sencillamente quería dejar de respirar, abandonar aquel mundo, aquel dolor que no le dejaba vivir pues todo lo que era se había marchado a quién sabe dónde con un muchacho de dieciséis años. Entonces tomó la botella vacía y la estrelló contra la pared de su habitación, una triste sonrisa ocupaba sus labios mientras pasaba el vidrio sobre su piel y dejaba un rastro rojo ahí donde pasaba. Sí, aquella era una buena noche para morir._

 _Llamaron a la puerta pero ni siquiera se molestó en ir, sólo se sentó frente a su cama mientras comenzaba a sentirse somnoliento y el caliente líquido que era su sangre se acumulaba a su alrededor._

 _Atsushi._

 _Tal vez ese lindo chico sonreía en ese preciso momento en que él se estaba dejando morir, y tal vez ya había alguien más que le amara, que hubiera visto la pequeña marca de nacimiento que adornaba su cadera en el lado izquierdo. Y tal vez era mejor así…_

 _Unos cuantos gritos que eran como ecos muy lejanos llegaron a él, pero sus párpados comenzaron a pesar y se quedó dormido, mientras en su mente recordaba esa corta canción. Parecía que todavía podía escuchar a su peligris susurrar la letra mientras la risa curvaba sus labios._

 _Despertó en una elegante habitación con el sol de la mañana entrando por la ventana que estaba a su lado, sus ojos dolieron y su garganta estaba seca. Sentía el dolor en sus brazos y el inicio de una migraña hacía punzar sus sienes, ¿así se sentía estar muerto? Pensó que dolería menos. Pero como si el mundo le lanzara un balde de agua fría, en cuanto comenzó a recorrer el lugar con la mirada vio a su jefe entrar en la habitación. De nuevo Mori sonreía de lo más tranquilo y le veía como un padre preocupado miraría a su hijo que acababa de despertar luego de un terrible accidente. El castaño apretó los dientes, no sólo había fallado en suicidarse, sino que ahora sentía que su superior no estaba ahí para nada bueno._

 _-Qué alegría saber que estás bien Dazai, por un momento temí que no sobrevivirías. Pero eso no es un problema para ti ¿verdad?-dijo con voz alegre mientras se aproximaba a la cama._

 _El menor no dijo nada, simplemente miró el cielo de la habitación mientras se maldecía interiormente. Probablemente también debió tomar una buena dosis de veneno._

 _-Vine sólo para decir algo rápido pues estoy demasiado ocupado hoy-se sentó en la silla junto a la cama y contempló a su protegido casi con ternura antes de hablar-. Sigue intentando suicidarte, puedes hacerlo las veces que quieras, sólo si quieres que traiga el cadáver de ese mocoso para que tengas una verdadera razón para querer morir._

 _Dicho esto se despidió con una sonrisa y salió de la habitación, dejando a Dazai con el odio más grande que jamás había sentido. ¿Cómo no se detuvo un segundo a pensar? ¿Por qué había sido tan egoísta? Sólo había pensado en él mismo sin pararse a recordar que Mori era el único que sabía dónde estaba Atsushi, y que no se detendría por nada para matarle si él cometía un solo error. Apretó sus puños incluso cuando el dolor de sus brazos le recordó que estaba herido. Parecía que ni siquiera estando muerto podría liberar a quien era el amor de su vida._

 _Por mucho que lo deseara nunca volvió a intentar nada, después de todo si él moría de qué habría servido el sacrificio que hizo Oda, o de qué habría valido todo lo que hizo pasar a Atsushi. Si él se rendía sólo sería un cobarde que no enfrentaría ni de cerca todo lo que merecía por haber permitido que tantas cosas ocurrieran. Y aunque el día a día era una tortura lenta y dolorosa sólo lo soportaba, y año tras año guardaba todo aquello que hubiera querido decirle a su muchacho por si alguna vez y por algún capricho del destino volvía a su vida._

El peligris terminó de acomodar todo lo que debía y comenzó a llevar el resto de las cosas para salir de su habitación. Dazai de levantó de su lugar para seguirlo y salieron de la habitación. El castaño ayudó al menor con las toallas y sábanas para que éste pudiera abrir la puerta del camarote siguiente.

-¿Y tú por qué estás aquí?-preguntó Atsushi, continuando con sus labores.

Dazai sonrió ante la cantidad de cosas que llegaban a su mente, todo lo que podría decirle a ese chico en ese momento, pero se mordió el labio inferior e intentó ocultar la tristeza que sentía.

-Tal vez te lo diga luego-contestó, pues sentía su voz flaquear de nuevo-. Pero tú, ¿sólo querías venir para conocer el océano?

El peligris asintió con una sonrisa y en sus ojos ese brillo que el castaño había visto tantas veces volvió a aparecer.

-Bueno, también quiero ver las estrellas, y he escuchado que los atardeceres en el mar son hermosos.

-Lo son-concordó el castaño sin dejar de mirarle.

Pasaron unos minutos más en la habitación y fue Dazai quien cerró la puerta del lugar cuando hubieron terminado de acomodar todo. Estaba por recordarle al menor que recorrerían el lugar juntos cuando su celular comenzó a sonar, y Atsushi pudo notar como el rostro de su acompañante palidecía y había un poco de miedo en sus ojos en cuanto vio la pantalla del aparato.

-¿Dazai?-preguntó un poco extrañado, haciendo que el nombrado se sobresaltara.

-¿Eh? Ahhh tengo que atender esto. Lo siento pero tendremos que dejar el paseo para después-el castaño pudo ver la decepción en el rostro del chico y maldijo aquella llamada antes de volver a mirarle-. Espérame en cubierta, te veré ahí a las seis treinta.

Y antes de que Atsushi pudiera decir algo vio a ese extraño alejarse apresuradamente mientras contestaba el celular. No pudo despegar la mirada de él, ni siquiera cuando le vio entrar a su habitación sus nervios mermaron, más bien parecía que todo lo que había estado aguantando en los minutos en que estuvo en su compañía ahora se desbordaba, su pulso estaba desbocado, su pecho ardía y en su rostro parecía estar acumulada toda la sangre de su cuerpo, haciendo su piel arder. Rogaba porque Dazai no se hubiera percatado de todo lo que su presencia provocaba en él, pero dudaba que hubiera sido así. ¿Por qué con todas las personas con las que se había cruzado a lo largo de su vida nunca le había sucedido aquello? ¿Por qué sintió una pequeña decepción al verle partir? ¿Y por qué ahora no podía esperar a que las horas pasaran rápido sólo para volver a encontrarse con él?

Se obligó a calmarse cuando escucho a algunas personas acercarse y decidió volver a sus deberes, recién eran las diez de la mañana, y tal vez trabajando no tendría que contar cuántos minutos faltaban para volver a ser escrutado por esos orbes marrón.

Por su parte Dazai tuvo una corta conversación con Mori, asegurándole que todo estaba bien y repitiendo paso por paso lo que debía hacer en cuánto llegara a su destino dentro de una semana. Sin embargo aún le quedaban siete días para aquello, tiempo en que podía dedicarse a vivir un poco mientras volvía a su prisión. En medio del océano nadie podría saber lo que sucedía, nadie sabría que volvió a encontrarse con quién tanto había soñado ¿no? Y con esa certeza se recostó en su cama, esperando porque las horas pasaran y derramando algunas lágrimas de felicidad al saberse cerca de Atsushi. Incluso si no recordaba nada, incluso si él sólo era un extraño más eso no impediría que volviera a intentar conquistarlo, y si todo salía tal y como planeaba no volvería a tocar la playa de la que había partido nunca más. Esta vez cumpliría esa promesa, huirían, tal y como debieron hacer tiempo atrás.

…

Atsushi miraba nervioso su reflejo mientras jugueteaba con sus manos y dirigía furtivas miradas al reloj en la pared a su lado, preguntándose por qué había querido que el tiempo pasara tan deprisa y sintiendo el corazón en la garganta.

Faltaban diez minutos para la hora acordada y se debatía entre ir y tal vez morir de un paro cardiaco ante Dazai, o inventarse una buena excusa para disculparse por no haberse presentado, incluso cuando se había apresurado para terminar todo su trabajo y tener la noche libre. Pero no quería arrepentirse de aquello, no quería maldecirse por no haber ido a esa cita, no quería rehuir la mirada de aquel hombre, y algo le decía que nunca podría personarse si se permitía ser tan cobarde. Así que apretó los puños, buscó una camisa blanca, se apresuró a cambiarse y se precipitó fuera de su habitación, caminando más rápido de lo que quería y respirando como si acabara de correr un maratón. El corazón amenazaba con salírsele del pecho y se detuvo un momento antes de subir pesadamente los escalones, necesitaba tomar aire, necesitaba decirse que todo iba a estar bien; y con esa convicción que sabía a mentira dio un gran suspiro mientras avanzaba, sintiendo una extraña sensación en su pecho al ver a ese castaño ahí, de pie y recargado sobre el barandal de la cubierta, su cabellera siendo ligeramente movida por la brisa de la tarde, y sintió que podía morir al ver esa amable y despreocupada sonrisa cuando esos orbes chocolate le miraron.

Como si no estuviera a punto de sufrir un ataque cardíaco Atsushi le saludó con la mano y se acercó a él.

-Por un segundo creí que tendría que esperar toda la noche-habló el mayor con tranquilidad.

-Pensé no venir-admitió el peligris con una risa nerviosa antes de que la curiosidad le pudiera-. ¿Por qué me has citado aquí?

Dazai volvió a sonreír como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo y con un movimiento de cabeza señaló el horizonte, a lo que el menor dirigió su mirada a donde le indicaba y sus ojos de abrieron mucho ante la imagen que tenía frente a sí.

El cielo era anaranjado, mientras las nubes se volvían de un tono rosado y la luna comenzaba a asomarse, casi transparente en el cielo. Poco a poco la noche ganaba territorio, dejando uno de los panoramas más hermosos que alguna vez había podido ver, el mar era calmo y las aves volaban sobre él. En medio de su sorpresa se percató de que se suponía que había un hombre a su lado, por lo que miró en todas direcciones y se sintió aliviado al darse cuenta de que Dazai estaba sentado sobre una manta, mirando con ternura cómo él se perdía en lo maravilloso que era su entorno. Se dirigió hacía éste y se sentó a su lado, mirando la cena que compartirían, la cual constaba de diferentes platos. Él no lo recordaba, pero eran todos los platillos que habían comido juntos en esa primera cita, justo cuando sus caminos se cruzaron en esa lejana ciudad. Pero como si aquello nunca hubiera sucedido el mayor escuchaba una vez más todo lo que ya sabía del peligris, esas cosas que había repetido con fervor una y otra vez a lo largo de los días sólo para no olvidarlas, para sentir que aún había algo que lo unía a ese muchacho que ignoraba que él existía en ese mundo, hasta ahora.

-Por cierto, aún me debes algo-dijo repentinamente el menor luego de un pequeño silencio.

-¿Y qué es?

-No me dijiste qué haces aquí.

Dazai soltó una ligera risa y miró hacia el cielo, las estrellas brillando en aquel fondo negro que se cernía sobre ellos.

-¿Mi motivo?-cuestionó para sí mismo en un susurro-. Sólo soy un hombre que buscaba un sueño-contestó con toda la sinceridad de la que era capaz.

Por supuesto que no había olvidado la razón por la que había sido puesto en ese barco, pero todo parecía haberse vuelto secundario ante esos ojos dorados y cabellera de luna.

-¿Y cuánto tiempo necesitaste para encontrar ese sueño?-preguntó Atsushi con la sorpresa llenando sus rasgos.

Dazai se giró al chico y le miró a los ojos con seriedad, como si así quisiera demostrarle todo lo que sentía incluso cuando no podía permitirse llenar esa inocente mente con todos los recuerdos que le habían quitado.

-Tres años fueron suficiente.


	4. Por él

El castaño abrió los ojos pesadamente, mientras un suspiro de fastidio escapaba de sus labios. Se giró en la cama por milésima vez aquella noche y contempló el cielo, bellamente iluminado por la luna que entraba por las pequeñas ventanas de su habitación. Era su segunda noche en aquel lugar, y todo el día lo había pasado encerrado en su habitación. No había querido abandonar la seguridad que aquellas paredes le brindaban, pues temía encontrarse con Atsushi de nuevo, y no porque no quisiera estar a su lado a cada momento del día, sino porque necesitaba acomodar sus ideas si no quería que sus sentimientos le dominaran completamente. La euforia de volver a verle había comenzado a mermar, y con ello llegaba el momento de tener que obligarse a ser racional, de decirse que no podía hacer las cosas como le viniera en gana, pues jugaba con algo más importante que su trabajo o el bienestar de la organización, era su futuro y el del chico.

Desde que volvió a verle que no lograba calmar su corazón, no podía sacar de su mente su reencuentro, incluso se preguntaba si en verdad no estaba soñando de nuevo, todo era demasiado bueno, demasiado maravilloso para que fuera verdad. Por supuesto que en su mente la idea de que todo aquello fuera planeado por su jefe estaba presente, e incluso si no era así no dudaba el que aquel maldito hombre pudiera ingeniárselas para saber que ese chico al que tanto se había empeñado en alejar estaba en el mismo crucero que su mejor trabajador. Tenía miedo, no por él mismo, sino por Atsushi. ¿Qué sería capaz de hacerle Mori si llegaba a saber que se habían vuelto a encontrar? ¿Volvería a perdonarle la vida? ¿O esta vez, y por más que rogara, lo vería morir por algo que ni siquiera era su culpa? No quería ser el responsable de que esa joven vida se apagara, así como no tenía el derecho de hacer que todo lo que ese chico conocía desapareciera de nuevo. Y también estaba su deseo de permanecer a su lado, incluso si el mundo entero de oponía.

Quería volver a vivir esperando el momento de ver al menor, comprar flores diferentes cada día sólo para obtener una preciosa sonrisa y un beso como agradecimiento, verle dormir a su lado y poder acariciar ese rostro de ángel. Sin embargo ¿un monstruo como él tenía permitido amar? ¿De verdad Atsushi se merecía pasar su vida junto a alguien que había cometido tantos pecados y estaba hasta el cuello de enemigos y problemas? Él había nacido para mejores cosas, para conocer algo más que una vida donde tuviera que huir por siempre. Ya había pasado por demasiadas cosas como para hacerle atravesar más dolor, y aún con todo eso no quería soltarle, no quería regresar a esos días en que llegaba a su solitario departamento y añoraba el calor del peligris.

Se hartó de estar en la cama, y la cabeza comenzaba a dolerle pues llevaba demasiadas horas intentando conciliar el sueño sin éxito alguno, eso sin agregar que no había probado bocado en todo el día y sólo se había dedicado a beber y fumar. No tenía apetito, su cuerpo parecía estar demasiado ocupado procesando toda la información que había llegado a su mente desde que volvió a ver al menor como para preocuparse por nada más. Miró el celular y se dio cuenta de que pasaban unos minutos de las dos de la madrugada, y seguía sin tener ni pizca de sueño. Se dirigió al tocador de la habitación y tomó la botella de bourbon, pero estaba vacía ya. Ni siquiera se había percatado de lo mucho que había bebido, y ni con todo ese alcohol en su sistema conseguía aplacar su mente, que iba mucho más rápido de lo que él podía soportar en ese momento. La lucha de su corazón y su cerebro duraría un buen rato, por lo que se resignó y decidió tomar un baño, tal vez el agua caliente aplacaría un poco sus pesares y le ayudaría a razonar.

Mientras sus músculos se destensaban bajo el chorro de agua su corazón se apretujaba un poco más. En sus manos todavía sentía la necesidad de volver a acariciar esa pálida piel, de rememorar el contacto de esa plateada cabellera, en su garganta las palabras de amor aún lo ahogaban. Casi se merecía una ovación de pie por lo bien que se tragó todo lo que sentía al volver a toparse con esos ojitos dorados y brillantes que le miraban como si fuera una salvación, justo cuando era todo lo contrario.

-Atsushi-susurró antes de apretar los dientes y los puños.

Nunca podría permitirse liberar una expresión tan patética frente a ese niño, no podía volver a quererle, de su boca jamás saldría otro _te amo_ para sus oídos. Habían pasado tres años, ¿es que ese tiempo no era suficiente para borrar tanto amor? Antes no había tenido problema para olvidar, había estado con tantas mujeres, había probado muchos labios, y sin embargo ninguno fue memorable. No era de sorprender que al día siguiente despertara junto a una mujer cuyo nombre había olvidado, incluso que tal vez ni siquiera se molestó en escuchar, ¿por qué entonces ese chico era tan diferente? ¿Por qué sus ojos eran tan bellos? ¿Por qué su risa era tan adorable? ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan malditamente auténtico?

 _Quería_ verlo, _tenía_ que verlo.

Salió del baño sintiéndose todavía derrotado, pensando que el menor ya dormía tranquilamente mientras él aún se rompía la cabeza intentando encadenar la poca razón que le quedaba, y que le gritaba que abandonara todo lo que sentía si era verdad que amaba tanto como decía al peligris. Después de todo soltar no siempre significaba perder, a veces significaba que valoraba demasiado lo que tenía como para atarlo a una vida difícil, y claro que adoraba con su existencia a ese muchacho, tanto como para dejarle ir de nuevo, pero la vida sin él era demasiado difícil, simplemente era muy duro toparse con una existencia vacía luego de tantas canciones, tantas memorias, días y noches.

Se vistió rápidamente y encendió un cigarrillo antes de salir de su habitación. Aspiro el humo y cerró la puerta tras de sí, comenzando a caminar por el pasillo antes de exhalar el tabaco. Quiso detenerse un momento a contemplar la noche, las estrellas titilar y unas cuantas nubes moverse sigilosamente por ese maravilloso cielo. Ya comprendía perfectamente por qué Atsushi podía pasarse las horas embelesado, aquella vista era simplemente preciosa.

-¿Cuándo vas a dejar de torturar mi mente?-preguntó a la nada, como si quisiera que las olas del mar o el plateado satélite le dieran una respuesta, como si les rogara entre líneas que le salvaran de cometer una tontería, una que no lo mataría solamente a él.

Terminó de fumar el cigarro y arrojó la colilla al mar, sus más profundos deseos yéndose con ese vestigio ardiente. Ojalá fuera tan fácil deshacerse de todo.

Emprendió su camino hacia el bar mientras miraba a su alrededor, aunque realmente no veía nada en concreto, sólo dejaba su mente divagar mientras tocaba las paredes con las yemas de sus dedos y suspiraba ante el cálido viento de la noche, el sonido del océano llenando sus oídos. Las cicatrices de su fallido intento de suicidio asomaban bajo el borde arremangado de la camisa, y sonrió, si hubiera logrado morir aquel día ya no tendría que estar pensando en qué hacer, no tendría que decidir de nuevo si dejaría ir todo, o si se quedaría a enfrentar al dragón con tal de salvar a la princesa.

En cuanto llegó a su destino se adentró lentamente en el lugar, ignorando al grupo de personas que reían y conversaban ruidosamente en el fondo del salón. Ya ni siquiera recordaba cuándo había sido la última vez que sonrió con tanta libertad, como si nada importara en el mundo más que abrir la siguiente botella y continuar la diversión hasta el amanecer. Les envidiaba un poco.

Se dirigió a la barra, que un joven camarero pelirrojo limpiaba mientras parecía seguir la letra de una canción en su mente. Ocupo uno de los tantos taburetes vacíos y posó su barbilla en su diestra.

-Bienvenido-saludó alegremente el chico-¿qué le gustaría tomar?

-Vino tinto por favor-pidió Dazai mientras miraba el reflejo de las personas tras él en el espejo que adornaba la pared de la barra.

El mesero, que al parecer se llamaba Junichiro según la plaquita que estaba en el lado derecho de su uniforme, dejó la copa frente a él y se disculpó con una leve inclinación antes de dirigirse al grupo que pedía una botella más. El castaño sonrió levemente al ver al chico volver a su lugar con unos cuantos vasos en las manos.

-Parece que es una noche ocupada-dijo sin mirar al camarero.

-Un poco, y no parece que vayan a ceder muy pronto-contestó este mientras también sonreía-Pero ya estoy acostumbrado, siempre pasa eso en los primeros días, personas que se conocen y deciden vivir de fiesta mientras permanezcan en el océano.

-Parece ser una buena vida.

Dazai no se dio cuenta de que era escrutado un segundo por aquel chico. Ese hombre era demasiado joven para el gran pesar que parecía llevar en su mirada.

-Tal vez lo es. ¿Usted no gusta de unirse a la fiesta?-cuestionó el chico mientras hacía una discreta señal hacía el grupo, desde el cual un par de señoritas no dejaban de mirar al atractivo y solitario joven sentado en la barra.

El mayor rio con un poco de amargura y negó ligeramente con la cabeza.

-Paso por hoy.

-Parece que el desamor es suficiente para dejar sin ánimos a alguien ¿cierto?

El castaño miró sorprendido al muchacho, quien pareció darse cuenta en un minuto que lo que se suponía que debería quedarse en su cabeza había salido de sus labios sin el más mínimo cuidado. Se apresuró a disculparse haciendo reverencia tras reverencia al hombre que sólo le miraba con curiosidad.

-Lo siento de verdad, no era mi intención ser tan grosero.

Luego de unos segundos en que Dazai salió de su estupefacción sonrió y le restó importancia con un gesto de la mano.

-Descuida, tal vez no estás muy alejado de la realidad-dijo con pesar mientras miraba su copa.

-En serio lo lamento, es sólo que usted parece demasiado abatido para una noche tan bella-se excusó el camarero en voz baja.

-Sí, creo que tienes razón-concordó el mayor, mirando a la noche a través de los grandes ventanales del salón-. Supongo que una mirada bonita es suficiente para hacerte perder el sueño.

-Seguro que sí. ¿Es por una chica que no ha podido dormir?-indagó un poco más Junichiro. Aquel tipo parecía ser demasiado agradable, sin contar que era como si quisiera liberar todos sus pesares antes de que éstos terminaran por consumirle.

Dazai movió la cabeza de un lado a otro mientras ponía una ligera mueca, gesto que el chico interpretó rápidamente.

-Sólo sé que pensé que tal vez podría librarme de su presencia si bebía un poco más-admitió el castaño.

-¿Eso significa que no hay ninguna oportunidad de arreglar las cosas?

Un amargo suspiro acompañado de un triste intento de sonrisa pareció contestar su respuesta.

-Lo dejé ir hace tres años, más por su bien que por gusto propio. Sé que se supone que debí olvidar y seguir, pero puedo jurar que no hubo día en que no pensara en él, en que no quisiera que él también pensara en mí incluso cuando sabía que eso nunca iba a pasar, pues yo sólo esperaba que pudiera continuar con su vida-se sentía estúpido, ¿por qué le estaba contando su desastrosa vida amorosa a un desconocido? E incluso con todo eso sabía que no quería detenerse, pues ya no deseaba seguir guardando para él mismo todo aquello que le torturaba tanto-. No esperaba volver a verle, y ahora que eso ha pasado no sé qué hacer.

No intentó ocultar su desesperación y hundió sus dígitos en su cabellera chocolate mientras masajeaba su cráneo. Pensar tanto cansaba demasiado.

-Bueno, tal vez es decisión del destino. Tal vez no era su momento de despedirse y por eso debían verse de nuevo.

Dazai negó con la cabeza y el dolor que por momentos mermaba volvió a hacerse de él. Por muy caprichoso que fuera el destino, él no tenía la opción de dejarse llevar por él. En su vida no existía momento alguno que no debiera ser cuidadosamente planeado, y ahora Atsushi llegaba de nuevo como si nada, desordenando el horrible futuro que ya había trazado, y lo amaba más por eso, pero no quería enfrentarse a la idea de perderlo de nuevo. No quería darle la bienvenida sólo para tener que decir adiós, quizá para siempre.

-No quiero volver a acostumbrarme a él cuando no sé si podré quedarme a su lado. No deseo volver a hacerle daño.

Y aquellas palabras dolían más de lo que podía expresar. Esa era toda su verdad.

-¿Y no se ha peguntado qué es lo que quiere él?-cuestionó el pelirrojo con inocencia.

El mayor le miró como si fuera un completo lunático y el chico sólo pudo alzarse de hombros ante el silencio y el escrutinio de su cliente.

-Bueno, sólo digo que una relación es de dos. Tal vez usted no quiere hacerle daño, pero si no sabe qué es lo que la otra persona quiere entonces nunca sabrá qué debe hacer. No digo que él desee ser lastimado, pero ¿acaso no vale la pena sufrir un par de heridas por amor? Si no duele, entonces nunca sabrá cuándo es realmente feliz.

-Él no se merece a alguien como yo-sentenció el castaño con resignación

-¿Por qué no deja que sea él quien lo decida?

Dazai miraba a aquel joven como si fuera una revelación total, todas las preguntas que se había hecho, las horas que había pasado sin dormir, los años que había sufrido, todo resumido en unas cuantas palabras.

¿Qué era lo que quería Atsushi?

¿Y si él deseaba estar a su lado de nuevo? ¿Y si, a pesar de no recordar nada, deseaba enamorarse de él una vez más, incluso sin saberlo todavía? De nuevo se había mantenido tan ocupado con sus pensamientos que no había podido pararse ni un segundo a pensar en su amado. Las palabras de Junichiro eran ciertas, él podía evitar a toda costa al peligris, pero si éste quería enamorarse entonces no lograría detenerlo así pusiera al mundo de cabeza, ¿y acaso no era mejor vivir otro sueño, por más corto que fuera?

Un par de semanas, sólo eso. Otra oportunidad.

Tres meses resumidos en unos cuantos días, y si después de eso Atsushi quería permanecer a su lado ¿por qué habría de negárselo? ¿Es que no había podido ya pelear contra tantas personas? ¿Qué le detendría entonces para defender lo que más amaba en la vida?

Incluso ahora podía pensar que fue él quien no le dio otra opción al chico aquella noche en que se separaron. Tal vez el peligris tenía miedo, pero no por eso estaba dispuesto a rendirse, y sin embargo él le había soltado sin pensar que probablemente pudo haber hecho algo más que detenerse a regodearse en su miseria.

-¿Y si después de todo no desea quedarse conmigo?-dejó salir esa pregunta sintiendo que su alma pendía de un hilo.

-Entonces al menos podrá vivir sabiendo que no fue su culpa el que no haya funcionado, porque por su parte dio todo por recuperar lo que tenía. Las cosas no siempre salen como quisiéramos, pero cómo podría usted decir que ama a una persona si tuvo miedo antes de siquiera intentarlo.

Una sonrisa llena de determinación cruzó los labios del castaño y vio su propio reflejo en el espejo frente a sí. Podía hacer mucho para librarse del mundo en que vivía, podía salvar a Atsushi.

Salir de su habitación en medio de la noche y beber una copa había sido la mejor decisión que pudo tomar.

Se levantó de su lugar y sacó algunos billetes antes de ponerlos sobre la barra sin detenerse a pensar que pasaba por una gran cantidad lo que debía pagar por el trago.

-Gracias-dijo sinceramente antes de abandonar el lugar.

Salió del salón a toda prisa, pero se detuvo en seco para consultar la hora en el móvil. No podía ir por todo el barco tocando puerta por puerta para buscar a su muchacho sin parecer un completo desquiciado, y sin embargo su impaciencia crecía con cada segundo. Quería mirarle, incluso si era sólo por un minuto, pero había esperado tres años para volver a encontrarse con él, qué serían ahora unas horas más.

Se dirigió entonces al lugar donde había citado a Atsushi la noche anterior, y se sentó en el suelo a contemplar el oscuro panorama una vez más. Si quería volver a su lado, si le decía que lo amaba entonces podía obtener la fuerza necesaria para quitar de su camino todos los obstáculos que se le cruzaran. E incluso si las cosas no acababan bien, si en esas dos semanas no lograba enamorar otra vez al peligris y debía continuar solo con su vida habría valido la pena, porque al menos habría cerrado un ciclo, se habría despedido como debía y atesoraría ese amor que no profesaría a nadie más por lo que le restara de existencia.

-Sólo espera un poco más-susurró a la noche, añorando porque sus palabras al aire ayudaran a que pudiera hacer realidad sus deseos. Así como algunas personas tenían como confidentes de sus anhelos a un diente de león, una estrella fugaz o un trébol de cuatro hojas, él tenía al mar, y a esos recuerdos que en algún lugar de la mente de Atsushi todavía permanecían, incluso si ya no podía evocarlos a placer.

Por fin comenzó a sentirse soñoliento y volvió a su habitación. Se dejó caer en la cama sin preocuparse en cambiarse la ropa, sólo disfrutando de esa sensación de esperanza que ya creía olvidada.

Buscó en el celular aquella canción que era como un himno a su amor y algunas lágrimas cristalizaron su mirada. Era como si pudiera escuchar la voz de Atsushi siguiendo la letra, como si pudiera verle de nuevo en uno de esos soleados días de aquella ciudad, mientras se movía de aquí a allá en el departamento donde pasaron tantos momentos juntos, siempre con una sonrisa en sus labios y haciendo pregunta tras pregunta a su novio que le miraba divertido ser todo lo infantil que quisiera.

El tic-tac del reloj en la pared le hacían pensar que faltaban menos segundos cada vez para el amanecer, para buscar esos ojos dorados entre la multitud, para emprender una aventura de unos cuantos días, y con la promesa de un corto cuento cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por el cansancio y con la imagen con un muchacho que en ese momento soñaba con una mirada café que había conocido el día anterior.


	5. Pero si nunca lo intentas nunca sabrás

El castaño miraba el océano mientras un nuevo cigarrillo se consumía en sus labios. Aspiraba tranquilo el aroma del mar mezclado con el del tabaco, intentando mantenerse tranquilo a la vez que acomodaba sus ideas. Había dormido hasta el mediodía, pues se sentía inusualmente cansado, como si su cuerpo por fin se estuviera liberando de toda esa tensión que había acumulado a lo largo de los años. Era gracioso como todavía buscaba a su amado entre las sábanas al despertar, sólo para ahogarse un poco en el dolor al saber que no volvería a encontrarle ahí. Sin embargo ahora tal vez no estaría en su cama, pero al menos podía mirarle con sólo recorrer el barco. Una pequeña esperanza brillaba de nuevo y rezaba porque esta vez pudiera cumplir todo lo que había soñado con su muchacho. Tal vez Atsushi ya no supiera quién era él, tal vez había olvidado todas las cosas que alguna vez le contó, todo lo que vivieron en las calles de esa ciudad y entre las paredes del apartamento, pero eso no significaba que no pudiera esforzarse por reconstruir todo día tras día. No pediría más que otra oportunidad, que pudiera darle al peligris un poco de aquellos felices meses a su lado. Era una carrera contra el reloj, intentando enamorar a alguien de nuevo en sólo un par de semanas, y si lo lograba entonces podría llevar a cabo su plan.

Ojalá pudiera decirle lo mucho que pensaba en él, que alguna vez alguien lo amó, incluso sin saber apenas nada de él, fue suficiente un encuentro casual y una noche juntos para saber que quería estar con él para siempre. Ojalá ese inocente chico pudiera saber todo lo que alguna vez provocó en él con sólo mirarle, pero eso sería algo que podría decirle después, primero debía recuperarle.

Terminó de fumar el cigarrillo y exhalo el humo con un profundo suspiro de decisión, con lo que se incorporó del barandal en que estaba apoyado y comenzó a recorrer el pasillo. El lugar era enorme y no sabía bien por donde comenzar a buscar, ni en qué lugar se encontraría Atsushi. Probablemente hubiera sido buena idea preguntarle al chico del bar en dónde se encontraban las habitaciones de los del servicio, aunque era probable que a esa hora de la tarde nadie se encontrara allí. Se detuvo en seco al recordar la forma en que había conocido al peligris, y cómo se habían vuelto a encontrar.

Un desastre, debía buscar un desastre.

Sonrió con ternura al pensar en lo torpe que el menor podía llegar a ser, evocando a su mente las muchas veces en que debía salvarle de provocar un pequeño caos. ¿Cómo se las habría arreglado todos esos años por su cuenta?

Comenzó a caminar por el pasillo, pasando algunos camarotes, saludando a los demás pasajeros y a los trabajadores con un movimiento de la cabeza, escuchando el sonido de las gaviotas, mirando algunas de las tiendas que había en aquel lujoso crucero. Alentó el paso cuando vio una florería un poco más allá de donde estaba, un nudo se le formó en la garganta al recordar todas las flores que hizo llegar a las manos de Atsushi, cada día alguna diferente, siempre feliz al ver la forma en que el menor solía contemplar los ramos, como si viera algo magnifico en los colores de éstos, apreciando la belleza que él nunca se había detenido a mirar. Era otra de las tantas cosas que amaba de él, su forma de vivir, de sentir y ver el mundo, apreciando hasta el más pequeño detalle sin buscar una razón para todo, algo que probablemente solo alguien tan inocente como él podía hacer.

Pensó llevar algunas flores, pero se contuvo al pensar que seguramente sería un poco extraño para el chico recibir un regalo así de alguien a quien sólo había visto un día; e incluso si habían cenado juntos cuando se reencontraron no significaba que eran cercanos, dolía, pero así era.

Continuó su camino, adentrándose de nuevo en los pasillos de algunas habitaciones más al otro lado del barco y comenzó a pensar que tal vez no encontraría al peligris por más que buscara, pues no era que el muchacho fuera a quedarse en un solo lugar por lo que había visto el día en que abordó. Un poco de frustración y miedo amenazaban con hacerse de él mientras se planteaba la idea de detener a la próxima persona de servicio que se cruzara en su camino y preguntarle directamente por el menor, después de todo no era fácil olvidarse de alguien como Atsushi por más que sólo se lo mirara un poco.

Estaba por salir de aquel lugar cuando el sonido de algo quebrándose y unas cosas más cayendo le hicieron acelerar el paso hasta encontrar unas pequeñas cajas esparcidas en el suelo junto con algunos trozos de cristal, y en medio de todo eso un muchacho suspiraba mientras se disponía a limpiar todo. El chico ni siquiera había reparado en el alto hombre que se acercaba a él intentando reprimir una sonrisa y un suspiro de alivio al mirarle, a la vez que se inclinaba para tomar un par de las cajitas que había a sus pies.

-¿Puedo ayudarte?-preguntó Dazai con voz calma, haciendo que Atsushi levantara la mirada lentamente, como si temiera encontrarse con el mismísimo diablo, su rostro completamente enrojecido.

-Ahh no no, gracias. Yo sólo debo limpiar esto-tartamudeó un poco mientras se apresuraba a levantar algunos trozos de cristal.

Una pequeña mueca de dolor cruzó fugazmente su rostro cuando un trozo de los afilados restos se clavó en la palma de su mano izquierda, haciendo que una gotita de sangre asomara de su pálida piel, volviéndose cada vez más grande.

El mayor suspiró mientras sacaba un pañuelo blanco del bolsillo de sus pantalones y se inclinaba frente al peligris. Sin pedir autorización tomó la mano de éste y la examino, quitando con cuidado el trozo de cristal antes de poner la tela sobre la herida y presionar un poco. Atsushi no hizo movimiento alguno, simplemente se dejó hacer por ese extraño que le ayudaba como si aquello hubiera pasado mil veces antes, y claro que era así, sólo que él no recordaba las múltiples ocasiones en que los nervios le habían traicionado y terminaba lastimándose sin querer, haciendo que Dazai se preocupara de más y corriera en su auxilio, por más pequeña que fuera la herida.

-Sostenlo así un segundo-pidió el castaño con voz tranquila-yo seguiré limpiando.

Dicho esto se incorporó y giró para tomar una servilleta dispuesta en la mesa donde solía estar el jarrón y volvió al lugar para recoger los afilados trozos del cristal.

-No por favor, yo puedo seguir-dijo el peligris mientras se incorporaba rápidamente e intentaba evitar que aquel hombre continuara haciendo algo que no le correspondía.

-No quiero que sigas lastimándote.

-Pero es mi trabajo, por favor no sigas.

-Entonces ¿qué tal si tú recoges esas cajitas mientras yo termino con el cristal?-ofreció al mayor al notar que Atsushi comenzaba a ponerse realmente nervioso.

El chico se resignó y obedeció, recogiendo y apilando una a una los pequeños envoltorios, mirando de vez en cuando al castaño.

-¿El sangrado se detuvo?-cuestionó Dazai mientras llevaba el destrozado jarrón hasta un cesto de basura en el pasillo luego de unos minutos en completo silencio. Parecía que a pesar de los años su muchacho no había perdido esa costumbre de no hablar más de lo que él consideraba necesario.

-Sí, gracias-el menor pareció dudar un poco antes de volver a mirar a su acompañante-. Disculpa por haber ensuciado tu pañuelo, no podré quitarle la sangre así que te lo pagaré, también el que me hayas ayudado con el desastre que hice.

-Sin duda tendrás una gran deuda conmigo como sigamos así-bromeó el castaño.

-Descuida, te pagaré, lo prometo.

-Entonces ¿qué tal una cena como Dios manda? Algo diferente a lo de la otra noche.

Los ojos de Atsushi se abrieron mucho ante la oferta de Dazai y bajó la mirada a las cajas que estaban a sus pies.

-No es necesario-respondió con vergüenza.

-¿Por qué no? ¿No quieres?-el corazón del mayor se estrujó un poco, pero se obligó a esperar valientemente una respuesta, incluso si eso significaba obtener un no.

Por supuesto que por su mente se había cruzado la posibilidad de que nada pudiera arreglarse, de que unos cuantos días no bastaran para recuperar a quien quería, incluso había imaginado qué haría si Atsushi le decía que no quería estar cerca de él, pero por ahora era una posibilidad que no quería contemplar, en parte porque dolía más que cualquier herida o tortura que pudiera enfrentar, pero principalmente porque no quería ni siquiera atreverse a crear un mundo en donde esos ojos no existieran más.

-No es eso-contestó el peligris, clavando su mirada en los orbes chocolate que se llenaban de alivió ante esa respuesta-. Es que esta noche no puedo.

-Ya veo.

-Pero de verdad me gustaría ir contigo, es sólo que hoy se celebrará una boda, en realidad yo debería estar llevando todo esto a la capilla-su voz se fue apagando poco a poco, deseando que ese momento se alargara un poco más, queriendo mandar todo al carajo para entregarse a la compañía de ese desconocido que le hacía sentir raro.

-Entonces te ayudaré con esto, y no aceptaré un no por respuesta. La cena la dejamos para mañana-dijo el otro con una sonrisa.

Atsushi correspondió la sonrisa y se alzó ligeramente de hombros, comprendiendo que ese hombre no estaba acostumbrado a recibir negativas. Tal vez sería demasiado pronto, pero debía aceptar que le gustaba, le gustaba demasiado. Era como el agua, sin poder quedarse quieto ni un momento, ni deteniéndose sólo por un pequeño obstáculo, parecía fuerte, decidido, todo lo que él no era, y de verdad deseaba poder conocerle más, saber los secretos que ocultaban esa mirada oscura pero brillante y esa sonrisa despreocupada.

Terminaron de levantar las últimas cajitas y se dirigieron a la cubierta del barco, Dazai siguiendo al peligris mientras le contemplaba sin miramientos. Era increíble como alguien de diecinueve años podía ser tan adorable e inocente. Unos minutos después y sin cuidado alguno llevó su mirada hasta la cadera del chico, donde tenía una manchita de nacimiento en el lado izquierdo parecida a la patita de un gato si se la miraba fijamente. Reprimió una risilla al recordar la primera vez que la vio.

 _Fue tal vez un mes antes de que se separaran. Habían caminado por la ciudad durante un buen rato luego de que Atsushi terminara de trabajar, y sin saber a dónde dirigirse, pues ninguno de los dos quería volver a casa aún. Comenzaron a recorrer las calles, simplemente entrando y saliendo de pasajes angostos, deteniéndose por momentos bajo las farolas, escuchando el sonido de sus zapatos sobre los adoquines, sólo disfrutándose, con la noche como testigo de sus risas y su amor._

 _A eso de la media noche ambos comenzaron a sentirse hambrientos, pero ya era algo tarde y se encontraban demasiado lejos del centro de la ciudad, el único lugar donde podrían conseguir algo para comer a esa hora, por lo que siguieron caminando hasta encontrarse con un mini súper abierto las veinticuatro horas. El castaño se rio un poco cuando una pareja de ancianos que también estaba en el establecimiento les miraron sorprendidos al ver cómo llevaba de la mano a su novio, por lo que Dazai rodeó por los hombros al menor y le dio un beso en la coronilla, guiñando un ojo a la pareja y continuando su camino hasta el área de comestibles. Eligieron un par de sándwiches de queso y soda de naranja, pues el peligris no gustaba de beber alcohol, y se dirigieron a un parque cercano. Caminaron un poco más hasta encontrar un pequeño claro y se sentaron en el césped. La noche era cálida y una ligera brisa movía perezosamente el césped a su alrededor. Comenzaron a comer, ambos masticando lentamente y bebiendo un sorbo de soda luego de cada bocado. Ambos miraban la luna, y Atsushi suspiraba de vez en cuando ante lo hermosa que era esa vista, y más aún la compañía._

 _-¿Sabes?-habló el mayor mientras masticaba su sexto bocado y no apartaba su mirada del satélite-Este es el peor sándwich que he probado en mi vida._

 _El chico rompió a reír unos segundos antes de asentir._

 _-Pensé que nunca lo dirías._

 _-¿Y quieres saber algo más?_

 _-¿Qué es?-cuestionó el menor antes de tomar otro sorbo de soda._

 _-Vale completamente la pena si estoy contigo._

 _En cuanto terminaron esa peculiar cena se dirigieron al departamento de Dazai, caminando por lugares que Atsushi nunca había recorrido, hablando sobre cualquier cosa. Las nubes habían comenzado a encapotar el cielo y ni siquiera se habían percatado de ello, así que seguían avanzando lentamente entre juegos y pláticas sin mucho sentido._

 _En un momento el mayor levantó la mirada al cielo y sonrío, sólo para después tomar de la mano al peliris y adentrarse en un oscuro callejón._

 _-¿Sucede algo?-preguntó el menor, un poco sobresaltado por las acciones de su novio._

 _-Sólo quería besarte-contestó el castaño en un susurro antes de unir sus labios con los del chico._

 _Era un beso lento, juguetón, pero con algo diferente a los demás._

 _Hacía un tiempo que sus besos eran diferentes, más ansiosos. Dazai parecía luchar consigo mismo por mantener sus manos quietas mientras saboreaba la esencia de ese muchacho, y Atsushi parecía no querer conformarse más con esos superficiales contactos que mantenían, así que esta vez ambos compartían la necesidad en sus labios._

 _El mayor llevó poco a poco sus manos hasta la cintura del chico, quien rodeó el cuello de su pareja sólo para acercarle más. Dazai acarició el labio inferior del peligris con su lengua antes de dar un ligero mordisco, como si pidiera permiso para invadir aquella boca que deseaba con tantas ganas. El muchacho volvió a besarte y jugueteó unos segundos con aquella inexperta lengua antes de hacer caminar a su novio hacia atrás y apresarle entre una pared y su cuerpo. Atsushi liberó un ligero gemido antes de que las gotas de lluvia comenzaran a caer._

 _-Deberíamos irnos ya-dijo el castaño mientras liberaba el agarre de sus manos sobre la ropa del menor, sintiéndose un poco culpable por dejarse llevar, pero sonriendo abiertamente a su muchacho cuando éste le tomó de la mano, reanudando así su camino al departamento de Dazai._

 _La lluvia no era motivo suficiente para apresurar el paso y perderse de esa linda noche, a fin de cuentas Atsushi no trabaja al día siguiente, y Mori no se encontraba en la ciudad, por lo que el castaño no tenía que presentarse en aquella mansión si no le llamaban, así que sólo se dedicaría a disfrutar de sus horas con ese muchacho._

 _En cuanto llegaron al departamento el mayor se apresuró a quitarse el abrigo mojado antes de dirigirse al cuarto de baño._

 _-Será mejor que tomes un baño caliente-le dijo al chico que parecía un poco más pálido ante el frío que ahora sentía._

 _El peligris asintió y se dirigió a la habitación de Dazai, quien fue tras él para entregarle una toalla y preparar la tina. Dejó el agua caliente corriendo antes de volver y comenzar a quitarse la camisa. El menor enrojeció completamente ante las acciones de su novio, quien tenía una ínfima sonrisa en los labios, disfrutando de avergonzar a ese chico._

 _Unos minutos después el muchacho entró en la tina mientras el castaño ponía un poco de café en la cocina. Regresó a la habitación, tomo uno de los pijamas que había comprado para el peligris y tocó la puerta del baño._

 _-Atsushi, ¿puedo entrar?_

 _Espero hasta que el chico dio una afirmativa y le encontró sumergido hasta la barbilla._

 _-Sólo he venido por la ropa mojada, y a traerte el pijama._

 _Dejó la ropa seca en el tocador y estaba por girarse cuando una tímida voz le detuvo._

 _-Dazai, tú también deberías tomar un baño, te vas a resfriar andando por toda la casa sin camisa luego de estar en la lluvia._

 _-Esperaré a que termines-contestó con una sonrisa._

 _Al girarse a mirar a su novio el ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas le hizo saltar el corazón y dejó lo que estaba haciendo para inclinarse hasta que su rostro estuvo a centímetros del de Atsushi y acarició sus labios._

 _-¿O acaso puedo quedarme contigo?-susurró. El menor asintió con la cabeza, y lo besó antes de comenzar a desnudarse._

 _Entró en la bañera con el chico, quedando frente a frente. Era la primera vez que compartían algo así; claro que habían dormido juntos antes, también le había tocado unas cuantas veces, pero nunca habían compartido ese grado de intimidad._

 _Permanecieron hablando un poco mientras el peligris parecía acostumbrarse a esa cercanía, y luego de un rato Dazai abrió sus brazos para recibir a su muchacho, quien le abrazó antes de recostarse en su pecho. El castaño se sorprendió un poco cuando mientras acariciaba la cadera del menor y se percataba que una manchita café adornaba esta._

 _-Es una bonita marca de nacimiento. Definitivamente odiaría que alguien más la viera._

Al llegar a la elegante capilla del crucero Atsushi dejó las cajas que llevaba sobre una de las bancas, indicándole al mayor que hiciera lo mismo.

-¿Y qué se supone que son?-preguntó éste mientras tomaba uno de los pequeños envoltorios.

-Son ramilletes, para las personas que asistan a la boda-explicó el chico.

-Parece que es una boda bien planeada.

El peligris sonrió y ladeo la cabeza, mostrando que él mismo dudaba de esa afirmación.

-Por lo que sé es una pareja que se conoció un día antes de abordar el crucero mientras iban a recoger sus respectivos boletos.

Ambos salieron del sagrado lugar y caminaron hasta llegar al borde del bote, recargándose sobre el barandal mirando hacia el extenso océano y las aves que revoloteaban un poco más allá.

-Entonces sólo hace tres días que se conocieron y contraerán matrimonio esta noche.

El chico asintió sin despegar la mirada del horizonte.

-Es gracioso que incluso haya una capilla aquí ¿no lo crees?

Dazai se giró un segundo a mirar la fachada del lugar e hizo una mueca.

-Estos lugares son como reuniones de solteros. Personas que se conocen por casualidad y unos cuantos días después deciden que son el uno para el otro.

Atsushi rio antes de también girarse.

-Parece que encuentran el amor muy rápido.

El mayor miró el piso durante un momento ante esas palabras, sólo para después negar con la cabeza.

-Hay personas que llevan mucho tiempo buscándose, sólo para encontrarse en el momento indicado. Tal vez lo hacen conscientemente, o tal vez desconocen que viven deseando encontrar algo grande, ese alguien que les cambie la vida por completo, pero a fin de cuentas, si es el indicado para ti no importa si pasan sólo un par de días o algunos años, sabrás que no quieres seguir sin esa persona a tu lado-sentenció.

El peligris pareció devanarse los sesos unos segundos, formulando una pregunta que le tomó un momento hacer.

-¿Tú crees en el amor a primera vista, Dazai?

El nombrado se detuvo a pensar un poco antes de hablar.

-Creo que sí. ¿Y tú?

-Tal vez.

El chico asintió y se giró, dispuesto a despedirse y seguir con su trabajo, cuando la voz del otro le detuvo.

-Atsushi-el peligris le contemplo con sus dorados ojos un segundo, sin decir nada-. Si quisiera que tú fueras ese amor a primera vista, ¿qué debería hacer?


	6. Sólo esperaré

Abrió los ojos pesadamente, mirando las mantas que lo cubrían completamente, antes de sacar la cabeza de su jaula de tela y ver cómo los primeros rayos del sol iluminaban su habitación. Suspiró con cansancio, sentía el estómago revuelto y su cabeza era un mar de pensamientos, que no le habían dejado pegar el ojo por demasiado tiempo esa noche, probablemente había dormido unas dos horas luego de volver de la boda, sin siquiera quitarse el uniforme.

 _Si quisiera que tú fueras ese amor a primera vista, ¿qué debería hacer?_

Una oleada de nervios, seguido por el sonrojo de sus mejillas le hizo volver a cubrirse con las mantas, mientras sentía las lágrimas escocer sus ojos. Por alguna extraña razón se sentía demasiado perdido ante esas palabas, simplemente tenía demasiado miedo para aceptarlas.

No había podido sacárselas de la cabeza durante la fiesta, y después le habían robado el sueño por completo. ¿Era que a ese hombre le gustaba causar tanta conmoción en él?

Limpio las gotas saladas que amenazaban con desbordarse de sus ojos cuando escucho la puerta siendo abierta e intentó parecer normal. Volvió a descubrirse la cabeza, a tiempo para ver a Junichiro entrar bostezando a la habitación.

-Atsushi, pensé que seguirías dormido-dijo mientras dejaba su chaqueta en la silla junto a la entrada.

-Acabo de despertar-mintió el peligris, quien rio un poco al ver lo cansado que parecía su amigo-. Fue una buena fiesta ¿no?

El pelinaranja puso una mueca divertida para después reír. Había sido una noche de locos.

-Al parecer tener una boda llena de desconocidos en un crucero sólo porque se te ocurrió casarte y naturalmente nadie de tu familia está aquí es una gran idea-hablaba mientras desataba su corbata-. Sólo viste el inicio, después de que te fuiste las damas se pasaron con el vodka y comenzaron a dar un gran discurso sobre los muchos hombres que había conocido la novia antes de "el indicado", fue un desastre.

Atsushi comenzó a reír mientras recordaba que a eso de las dos de la madrugada ya había varios invitados con la mirada vidriosa y riendo más de lo normal. Le había tocado limpiar varios de los vasos derramados, y llevar ronda tras ronda a las diferentes mesas. Había sido cansado, pero por lo menos no tuvo la suerte de su amigo, que tuvo que quedarse hasta que al parecer todos estaban demasiado perdidos o cansados para seguir bebiendo.

Un par de golpes en la puerta interrumpieron su conversación y el peligris hizo ademán de levantarse de la cama, cuando Junichiro le indicó que él abriría. Desde donde estaba Atsushi no podía ver mucho de lo que su amigo hacía, sólo escuchaba una pequeña conversación mientras sus pensamientos se perdían de nuevo en esa mirada chocolate que no le dejaba en paz.

-Es para ti-las palabras del pelinaranja lo sacaron de sus pensamientos, y abrió mucho los ojos cuando se encontró con un gran ramo de rosas blancas-tiene una tarjeta.

El chico no decía nada, simplemente permaneció inmóvil en la cama mientras sentía que el corazón se le aceleraba. Eso no venía del castaño, ¿no?

-Dazai Osamu-leyó el pelinaranja en la tarjeta-. ¿Lo conoces?

Atsushi se levantó de la cama y recibió el ramo de las manos de su amigo, para después dejarlo sobre la cómoda y leer la tarjeta. Una elegante caligrafía en el papel del sobre le confirmaba que no había escuchado mal.

-¿Atsushi?-Junichiro comenzaba a preocuparse ante la falta de reacción del chico, quien sólo miraba esa tarjeta como si con ella le estuvieran diciendo que alguien querido murió o algo por el estilo-. ¿Está todo bien? ¿Quieres que les diga que se han equivocado de persona?

-No-contestó el chico al fin con un susurro-. No se han equivocado de persona.

Abrió el pequeño sobre entre sus manos y sacó la tarjeta, la misma letra llenando el papel.

 _Lamento si mis acciones te han dejado demasiado confundido Atsushi, no es mi intención presionarte para que decidas. Sólo creo que debes saber que todo lo que dije es cierto, y no planeo hacerte daño. Espero que te gusten las flores._

Suspiró y dejó de lado la nota, mientras seguía mirando las flores. Eran de un blanco puro, demasiado perfectas y hermosas, justo como quien las había enviado.

Junichiro se sentó a su lado en la cama y tomó la tarjeta, sorprendiéndose ante las palabras escritas en ésta.

-Vaya, le gustas a alguien Atsushi-dijo con una sonrisa mientras también miraba el ramo.

-Lo sé-contestó con pesar el otro.

-¿Es algo malo?-indagó el pelinaranja.

El peligris permaneció en silencio un momento antes de contestar.

-No es malo, de hecho tal vez es lo mejor que me pudo pasar en la vida, pero no sé qué hacer-Se recostó en la cama y miró al techo mientras procuraba aplacar sus sentimientos-. Estoy muy confundido.

-¿Por qué?

-Es que él y yo no nos parecemos en nada, y apenas le conocí el día de abordar. ¿Puede alguien gustarte en tan poco tiempo? ¿Y si es sólo un juego?

El muchacho a su lado le miró durante unos segundos antes de volver a ver el ramo de rosas.

-Bueno, no lo sé. Suena algo extraño la verdad, pero parece demasiado sincero en sus palabras, digo ¿quién se molestaría en escribir algo así y mandar flores a alguien que acaba de conocer si sólo quiere jugar. Hubiera bastado con una tarjeta de "te amo" o algo así ¿no?

El peligris movió la cabeza de un lado a otro mientras sopesaba las palabras de su amigo.

-¿Y cómo es él?

Un atisbo de sonrisa cruzó sus labios mientras su mirada dorada resplandecía.

-Es guapo, la verdad nunca había conocido a alguien como él. No lo sé, es tan seguro de sí mismo, siempre sonríe y parece que nada le preocupa.

-Espera, ¿es alto y castaño?

Atsushi miró a su acompañante como si de pronto le hubieran brotado dos cabezas y se incorporó de la cama.

-Sí, ¿lo conoces?

-Bueno, no lo conozco completamente. Fue al bar hace dos noches, era la despedida de solteros para la pareja que se casó anoche y al parecer le encantó a las damas de honor, incluso tengo una foto de él.

El pelinaranja sacó a toda prisa su celular y buscó la imagen, para después mostrársela a su perplejo amigo, quien tomó el móvil y contempló por unos segundos la imagen del castaño, quien al parecer abandonaba el bar.

-¿Ellas te dieron esto?-preguntó en voz baja, mientras sentía que su corazón se rompía.

-Sí, anoche me pidieron que si lo veía por la fiesta le diera el número de una de ellas, y me pasaron esta foto para asegurarse de que no me olvidara de cómo es él. Esas mujeres están locas, y no creo que ninguna de ellas tenga oportunidad cuando él parece extrañar demasiado a alguien.

-Ya veo-Atsushi se levantó de la cama, llevando la tarjeta consigo, dispuesto a romperla.

-¡Espera!-le detuvo Junichiro-¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Voy a devolver las flores.

-Pero dijiste que no se equivocó de persona.

-No lo hizo, pero tal vez yo sí-contestó él con pesar sin girarse a mirar a su amigo.

-Por qué dices eso Atsushi.

-Dijo que quiere estar conmigo, pero yo no soy como él.

Esas palabras dolían, pero si no las decía no comenzaría a creerlas, y creía inútil el seguir alimentando sentimientos que no le llevarían a ningún lado. Dazai pertenecía a un mundo diferente, era millonario y naturalmente podía tener a cualquier mujer que se le cruzara en el camino, ¿por qué entonces se fijaba en alguien como él si no era para divertirse un momento?

Y sin embargo deseaba creer que no era así, por más que los hechos demostraran lo contrario.

-¿No crees que te estás apresurando?-el pelinaranja encaró a su amigo.

-No lo creo, y odio esto Junichiro, lo odio tanto-apretó en su puño la nota que el castaño había mandado.

-Cálmate un segundo, nunca dije que él contactara a alguna de esas mujeres. En el bar estuvo solo todo el tiempo, sólo habló conmigo. Atsushi si no quieres nada con él ¿por qué te preocupa tanto?

El nombrado por fin posó su dorada mirada en el chico frente a él y se obligó a calmarse. Se liberó del agarre de su amigo y le dio la espalda, no quería seguir mostrándose tan patético con algo que se supone no debería afectarle. Suspiró antes de hablar.

-Siempre que veo a Dazai, cada vez que hablo con él, siento que me estoy perdiendo de algo. No lo sé, pero desde que lo conocí sentí como si hubiera algo que debo saber, pero nunca puedo encontrar qué es-tomó rápidamente el ramo y se dirigió a la puerta-tengo que hablar con él.

-¡Atsushi! Por amor de Dios, ¿por lo menos estás seguro de lo que vas a hacer?

El nombrado se detuvo con una mano en el pomo de la puerta.

-No, pero tampoco pienso quedarme así para siempre-dijo, intentando imprimir en su voz la decisión que no tenía.

Salió de la habitación y cerró de un portazo, su amigo se recostó en la cama mientras la culpa lo invadía, ¿había hecho bien en decirle esas cosas al peligris? Se cubrió el rostro con la almohada, odiándose por haber hablado de más.

Mientras tanto Atsushi recorría los pasillos del bote directo hasta el área de camarotes, donde sabía que se encontraría Dazai. Poco le importaba tener que ir a trabajar, y el que ni siquiera hubiera arreglado un poco su cabello o el que la gente lo viera raro mientras caminaba con un enorme ramo de rosas en las manos tampoco era algo que le detuviera en su veloz andar, sólo quería encontrar de una vez por todas a ese castaño y decirle que no quería nada con él. Tal vez esa afirmación no sería del todo cierta, de hecho le dolía demasiado, pero era lo mejor, después de todo qué era lo que planeaba conseguir de una relación fugaz, sólo restaba poco más de una semana en ese crucero y después probablemente nunca volvería a ver al mayor, por qué entonces tendría que arriesgarse a enamorarse y ser abandonado después.

Se detuvo un momento antes de llegar a su destino y procuró contener las lágrimas que hacían escocer sus ojos. Junichiro tenía razón, si no quería nada con Dazai ¿por qué le dolía tanto? Saliendo de un momento a otro de su habitación, queriendo recriminarle al castaño cosas que no le correspondían, pues sabía que si iba a buscarle no era sólo para negarse a su petición, y nadie que no se interesara por una persona haría algo así. Sin embargo ahí estaba él, parado en medio de un pasillo, con flores y una tarjeta maltrecha entre sus manos, sintiéndose celoso de que unas cuantas mujeres se hubieran fijado en el hombre que conoció unos días atrás.

-Esto es estúpido-hablaba para sí mismo, sintiéndose derrotado.

Dio media vuelta y se dispuso a volver a su habitación, ignorando el sonido de una puerta abriéndose a sus espaldas. Se sobresaltó cuando sintió el agarre de una mano alrededor de su muñeca izquierda, y al girarse unos ojos chocolate le miraban preocupados, pero a la vez con gran alivio.

No supo que decir en ese instante, era como si su cerebro se estuviera deteniendo a analizar lo que sucedía, como si no pudiera asimilar que tenía frente a él a la persona a la que había ido a buscar, y de la que ahora quería huir.

-Estaba a punto de ir a buscarte-dijo el mayor mientras liberaba la muñeca del chico, y sonrió al ver las flores que éste llevaba-.Y creo que tú también has venido a buscarme.

Atsushi se armó de valor y negó con la cabeza, mirando fijamente al suelo.

-Sólo venía a entregarte esto.

Dazai recibió las flores sin entender muy bien lo que estaba sucediendo, y volvió a sujetar al chico cuando éste se disponía a irse.

-Espera un momento Atsushi, esto significa un no como respuesta.

-Realmente quiero creer que te equivocaste de persona Dazai. No tiene caso que hablemos de esto, ¿podrías dejarme ir? Por favor.

-Al menos explícame qué sucede, sé que esto fue muy apresurado, pero no me equivoqué en absoluto.

-Tienes razón, fue apresurado. Si hay alguien a quien quieres ¿por qué me pides que esté contigo? ¿Te parece divertido un juego de dos semanas?

-No tengo intenciones de jugar.

-¿Entonces es mentira que hay alguien a quien amas?

El mayor apretó los dientes y sólo pudo soltar al peligris mientras sentía que todo en su interior se derrumbaba.

-Dazai-insistió el chico.

-Sí, hay alguien-respondió el de los ojos café, mirando directamente a los ojos a su acompañante.

Aquella no era la mejor respuesta, pero no podía negarlo, eso sería una blasfemia para las memorias que Atsushi ya no tenía.

-Entiendo-la voz del menor era apenas un susurro.

-Pero déjame explicarte, no es lo que tú piensas-Dazai intentaba encontrar la manera de decir lo que quería sin revelar más de lo debido, pero la situación no era fácil y no encontraba la forma de explicar las cosas sin mentir de una u otra forma a quien amaba.

-No quiero irlo.

-Atsushi, de verdad no es lo que crees. Quisiera poder decírtelo todo pero es difícil, sólo debes saber que no quiero lastimarte, todo lo que planeo es ser lo mejor para ti.

El muchacho no dijo nada, simplemente dio un par de pasos para volver por donde había vuelto, entonces el castaño lo tomó en brazos repentinamente, llevándolo hasta su habitación. Era una suerte que no hubiera cerrado la puerta cuando salió, y después de entrar como pudo, haciendo el esfuerzo de no dejar caer el delgado cuerpo del chico que se retorcía como si quisiera librarse de que lo llevaran al matadero, se dirigió directo a su cama, desplomándose junto con Atsushi sobre las blancas sábanas, y sosteniendo las muñecas de éste cuando intentó levantarse.

-Déjame ir-ordenó el peligris mientras seguía intentando inútilmente liberarse del cuerpo que estaba sobre él.

-Si lo hago nunca volverás a escucharme, sólo tengo que decirte algo.

-Si es sobre la persona a la que quieres no tienes que explicarme nada, sólo acepta que no quiero nada contigo.

-¡No es eso Atsushi!-Dazai comenzaba a perder la paciencia, y luchaba para poder calmarse mientras se devanaba los sesos buscando las palabras correctas, pero comenzaba a pensar que no podría salir bien librado de esa.

Dio un hondo suspiro mientras el muchacho debajo de él luchaba por ahogar las lágrimas que amenazaban con quebrar su entereza.

-Si supieras que la persona que intento recuperar esta en este lugar, ¿lo aceptarías?

-No, porque no quiero sólo ser un juego para ti. Hay tantas mujeres en este sitio, y tú podrías elegir a quien quisieras, entonces yo no quiero ser a quien dejes cuando te aburras.

-Si fuera así de sencillo no habría esperado por ti tres años –susurró el castaño mientras cubría su rostro con su larga cabellera.

Atsushi dejó de pelear para liberarse y miró al otro, sin saber si había escuchado bien y conteniendo la respiración.

-¿Qué?

-La única persona a la que amo, por la que he esperado tanto y a la que quiero recuperar eres tú. Sé que suena como una completa locura, que piensas que estoy en un error, y sé que ni siquiera me recuerdas, pero no ha pasado un día en que no pensara en ti.

Liberó las muñecas del chico y se levantó de la cama, dando la espalda al anonadado peligris que apenas pudo incorporarse sobre sus codos para seguir mirando a ese hombre que le hablaba como si fueran viejos conocidos.

-Eso nunca pasó-negó el menor mientras intentaba comprender lo que ese abatido tipo de ojos café decía.

-No espero que me creas, sé que suena como una mentira-se giró a mirar al chico con algunas lágrimas haciendo cristalina su mirada-. Atsushi, todo lo que quiero es arreglar lo que sucedió, no he dejado de amarte, y tú a pesar de que no recuerdas nada también me quieres ¿no es así?

Abrió mucho sus orbes dorados mientras el rubor comenzara a ocupar sus mejillas y desvió la mirada antes de negar ligeramente con la cabeza.

-No pienses algo que no es-habló en voz baja, temiendo que sus nervios lo hicieran flaquear.

-Si no es así por qué has venido a buscarme entonces, por qué te dolió tanto saber que hay alguien a quien quiero recuperar.

-Porque no me gusta que me mientan-contestó él, todavía sin mirar a su acompañante.

Dazai se acercó lentamente a la cama y se puso en cuclillas frente al temeroso muchacho que luchaba de nuevo contra esa sensación de estar olvidando algo sumamente importante. ¿Y si lo que ese hombre decía no era mentira?

-¿No será porque te dolió pensar que estaría con alguien más?

Atsushi le miró con coraje, y un cristal salado rodaba por una de sus mejillas.

-Si todo eso sucedió, ¿por qué no recuerdo nada?

El mayor sólo pudo agachar la cabeza y negar. No podía decir toda la verdad.

-Es algo que pasó hace mucho tiempo, y ya no importa. Todo lo que quiero ahora es intentarlo de nuevo, no quiero que de un día para otro sea como si nunca nos hubiéramos separado, sólo dame la oportunidad de hacerte recordar, y si al final del crucero decides que no me quieres más entonces te dejaré ir.

-¿Cómo sé que es cierto lo que me estás diciendo? Apenas te conozco.

-¿Puedo pedirte que confíes en mí?

El peligris contemplo sus manos durante un momento, la mirada de Dazai seguía escrutándole.


	7. Si tú me quisieras

Dazai realmente el horizonte donde el sol comenzaba a ponerse, suspirando sin darse cuenta, demasiado ajeno al bonito atardecer lleno de tonalidades rosas y lilas, sólo trazando un nuevo plan en su mente. ¿Qué podría hacer en los días que le restaban en aquel lugar? No le molestaría vivir unos cuantos días en su camarote, bebiendo todo lo que pudiera y sólo saliendo cuando llegaran a la isla en la que tenía que entregar lo que Mori le había dado, pero no eran las próximas dos semanas las que le preocupaban. Los planes a futuro eran lo que le tenía tan preocupado.

Se preguntaba cómo sería la vida sin Atsushi después de volver a verlo, ¿qué podría hacer luego de ese reencuentro? Ni siquiera creía que su vida volviera a la "normalidad" después de aquello.

Tal vez continuaría trabajando en la mafia, ocupando el lugar de su jefe y haciendo que la organización continuara creciendo, o tal vez podía huir él solo, mudándose a algún lugar lejano y desconocido desde el que pudiera preguntarse a diario qué estaría haciendo el menor, e intentando vivir día a día con su pena, sabiendo que mientras ese chico continuaba con su existencia él solo esperaba el tiempo en que pudiera morir.

-Tal vez sería una buena idea comenzar a buscar opciones de suicidio-dijo en un susurro mientras una divertida sonrisa cruzaba por sus labios, y en sus ojos se divisaba todo el dolor que intentaba ocultar.

Definitivamente, la vida sin el peligris sería demasiado difícil, y él no sabía si tenía ya las ganas para continuar.

Miró el celular, pasaban unos cuantos minutos de las seis de la tarde, y comenzaba a resignarse ante la idea de que Atsushi no iría a su encuentro a ese lugar, y no lo culpaba, después de todo quién confiaría en un hombre que decía tener una historia su lado, y del que ni siquiera recordaba nada.

Se odiaba, debió mantenerse callado, tal y como había pensado en un inicio, portándose como un hombre cualquiera que se enamora perdidamente de un tierno muchacho en sólo unos días, intentando conquistarlo para poder permanecer a su lado incluso cuando el tiempo en ese crucero hubiera pasado, pero si hubiera guardado aquella verdad sólo para él era probable que el chico le dijera de una vez por todas que no deseaba estar a su lado en absoluto, y que partiera sin más. Era decir la verdad o perder de nuevo a quien amaba.

Atsushi estaba demasiado desconcertado luego de oír que había conocido a ese encantador castaño, incluso que había vivido un corto romance con él. Sin embargo, Dazai quería mantener un poco de esperanza, deseaba pensar todo lo que pudiera que el destino le daría una segunda oportunidad para enmendar sus errores, incluso cuando esa mentira mantuviera un precario equilibrio. Lo único que le hacía creer que tal vez había un poco de luz en aquella oscuridad era que el peligris parecía ser consciente de que las palabras que escucho no eran del todo un engaño, era como si en su mente esas memorias guardadas bajo llave estuvieran luchando por salir, gritándole que alguna vez amó con su vida a ese derrotado hombre que arriesgaba todo por volver a tenerle a su lado. A ratos parecía querer aceptar que conocía a la persona frente a él, pero su raciocinio le decía que todo lo que recordaba era lo único que en verdad pasó, y que nada que no estuviera en su memoria pudo haber ocurrido realmente.

Después de todo lo ocurrido, y de un buen momento de silencio, el mayor decidió que no podía mantener más a ese muchacho encerrado en su habitación, obligándolo a decidir algo que podría cambiar su vida entera en un segundo.

- _Puedes irte si eso es lo que quieres-dijo mientras se alejaba del peligris-después de todo yo tampoco creería esto si alguien más me estuviera diciendo lo que yo a ti._

 _Y antes de que el chico se decidiera a salir de la habitación, le detuvo para decir algo más._

 _-Pero si en algún momento, aunque sea por un segundo, piensas que lo estoy diciendo es verdad búscame en cubierta, estaré esperando ahí hasta mañana al atardecer. Sólo no tardes mucho-pidió mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas-, es demasiado doloroso estar solo._

Y ahí estaba él, esperando por alguien que muy probablemente no iría a su encuentro, devanándose los sesos pensando qué hacer, a donde ir, cómo vivir luego de abandonar esa embarcación, y con ella la persona a quien más quería en todo el mundo, por quien había seguido esos años.

Sonrió a la nada mientras se recargaba sobre el barandal frente a él, su corazón dolía más y más a cada minuto, mientras la blanca flor que sostenía en su diestra parecía morir con su esperanza.

- _Entonces ¿alguna vez te has enamorado?-preguntó a Oda mientras bebían en su bar favorito una noche después de un día ajetreado._

 _-¿Por qué lo preguntas?-cuestionó el pelirrojo mientras dejaba el vaso del que estaba bebiendo frente a él, sorprendido por la pregunta de su amigo._

 _-Creo que sólo tengo algo de curiosidad, nunca supe que tuvieras una novia o algo por el estilo-respondió Dazai._

 _Hacía unos días que no veía a Atsushi, algunos problemas en el trabajo y asuntos que arreglar le habían mantenido por demás ocupado, y sin demasiado tiempo libre para ver a su amado. Pero además, era en tiempos así que no le gustaba estar cerca del menor, no porque no le extrañara, sino porque se sentía culpable. Tenía las manos llenas de muerte y sangre, y le parecía una blasfemia a la bondad del chico acariciarle luego de haber acabado con tantas vidas por algo tan simple como dinero o territorio, él no se merecía eso. En esos días solía sentirse demasiado culpable, odiándose por mentirle al menor con hacer horas extra en el supuesto trabajo de oficinista que ostentaba para éste._

 _-No, nunca me he enamorado-dijo por fin el pelirrojo-, ¿tú sí?_

 _El castaño sonrió ligeramente y, pidiendo perdón internamente al peligris, negó con la cabeza._

 _-Sólo estaba pensando que si alguno de nosotros, por algún motivo, conociera a alguien que vale completamente la pena fuera de la organización, ¿mereceríamos ser queridos?_

 _Oda frunció el ceño ante la pregunta de su amigo y miró fijamente su vaso. Nunca se había detenido a pensar en esa opción, simplemente vivía demasiado ocupado en sus deberes como para pensar en nada fuera del maldito mundo de la mafia._

 _-No lo sé, probablemente sí._

 _-¿Incluso después de lo que hacemos? Somos un terror en la ciudad, servimos a personas que acaban con más personas sólo porque no les gusta cómo hablan, ¿eso nos hace dignos de recibir el amor de alguien que tiene una vida normal y vive honradamente?_

 _-Quizá no, e incluso si alguien que vive como el resto de la gente me quisiera, yo no podría estar a su lado-dijo el mayor con decisión._

 _-¿Por qué no?_

 _-Porque nadie que valga la pena se merece verse involucrado en un mundo así. Honestamente prefiero vivir solo lo que me resta de vida que arriesgarme a perder a la persona que amo sin poder hacer nada._

 _Dazai apoyó los codos en la barra y sopesó las palabras de su amigo. Aquello era cierto, y dolía demasiado, pero así era la verdad; ninguna persona que fuera tan buena merecía vivir entre muerte y avaricia, siendo testigo de muertes sin sentido, dinero lleno de sangre y temiendo por su vida a cada día, y aunque Atsushi tal vez no vivía nada de eso debido a su ignorancia, el castaño sentía a cada momento que le fallaba por no poder decirle la verdad, y dejarle elegir si quería vivir en aquel mundo, o irse de una vez por todas, y era precisamente por esa última opción que cada día se regodeaba en sus mentiras. Es que simplemente no podía concebir la vida sin el chico, y sabía que no podría detenerle si elegía marcharse después de saber cuál era la ocupación de su novio. Dazai no quería dudar de él, pero ¿era su amor realmente tan grande como para dejar pasar todo y seguir a su lado a pesar del peligro?_

 _-¿Y qué harías si quisieras tanto a esa persona como para no poder dejarle ir?_

 _El pelirrojo terminó de beber de su vaso y pidió otro trago, esperando a que el cantinero le llevara la bebida para continuar con aquella plática sin demasiado sentido._

 _-Lo mejor para mí sería decirle las cosas tal y como son, si esa persona quisiera quedarse conmigo intentaría alejarme de la mafia y ser todo lo que se mereciera. Pero si no pudiera retenerle a mi lado, entonces simplemente viviría de su recuerdo._

 _-Eso suena doloroso-habló el chico con una triste sonrisa mientras miraba a la nada._

 _-Lo sería. Tal vez yo sólo me aferraría a cualquier cosa que me diera esperanza, justo como todos los enamorados harían. Esperaría en el aire su aroma, en los sonidos de la calle su voz, en el cielo su mirada; todo lo que pueda darme una señal, contarme qué ha sido de su vida._

 _-Si, vivir así sería complicado. ¿Considerarías a caso nunca decir la verdad? ¿Pretender que eres otra persona con tal de mantener a alguien contigo?-Dazai procuraba tomar una postura casual, como si esas preguntas no le hubieran estado rondando la mente desde que se cruzó con Atsushi._

 _-En este momento podría decirte que no, realmente no me gustaría engañar así a alguien a quien quiero. Sin embargo, estando en esa situación, no sé qué podría hacer, después de todo el amor te hace convertirte en alguien diferente a quien eres cotidianamente._

 _El castaño asintió lentamente con la cabeza mientras terminaba el ambarino líquido de su vaso y se recargaba en el respaldo de la silla, antes de suspirar._

 _-Vivir así es complicado._

 _-Lo es-concordó Oda._

-¿Acaso tú me olvidarás cuando esto termine?-preguntó el castaño en un susurro al horizonte.

La sensación de las lágrimas a punto de brotar el hicieron un nudo en la garganta, mientras miraba la rosa entre sus dedos. Atsushi ya le había olvidado una vez, en su memoria no quedaba nada de sus risas, sus horas juntos y momentos sin nada más que un puro amor entre ellos, ¿por qué entonces la idea de desaparecer de su vida de nuevo dolía tanto?

Tal vez era porque antes no fue algo que el chico decidió, simplemente sucedió y no pudieron hacer nada para evitarlo, pero si ahora ese mismo muchacho de ojos dorados decidía abandonarlo ¿qué haría? ¿Cómo sobreviviría con un corazón roto y tantos recuerdos?

Miró sus antebrazos y pensó en aquella noche en que su sangre se acumulaba en el suelo y sus ojos se cerraban poco a poco ante el cansancio. Tal vez sólo debía buscar un buen lugar donde nadie pudiera encontrarle a tiempo para volver a salvarle. Incluso podría hacerlo en ese mismo lugar, pero aquello tal vez haría al menor sentirse culpable, y si le iba a dejar marchar quería que fuera librándole de todo recuerdo que pudiera tener de él, no haciéndole cargar lo que le restaba de vida con su muerte.

Por su parte Atsushi volvía a su habitación del trabajo, yendo directamente hasta su cama y recostándose mientras una extraña desolación se hacía de él, dejándole demasiado desconcertado para hacer nada.

En su memoria la expresión derrotada del mayor seguía grabada a fuego, y no podía olvidar la promesa del castaño. Se giró en la cama y miró el reloj en la pared frente a él, ¿de verdad seguiría esperándole ahí? ¿Le amaría tanto como decía como para aguardar por algo que no tenía la certeza de que llegaría?

El peligris se recostó boca abajo y hundió la cara en la almohada, dejando que unas cuantas lágrimas se escaparan de sus ojos. Estaba demasiado confundido, tenía tantas dudas y lo que ese hombre le dijo sólo pareció abrir más la herida. Necesitaba demasiadas respuestas, pero no quería ir en busca del mayor, no quería verlo de nuevo cuando no sabía si podría volver a alejarse de él, y eso le asustaba. La necesidad de estar a su lado, el querer borrar el dolor de esos ojos chocolate era algo impropio de él; por supuesto que las personas le importaban, y solía ayudar a quien lo necesitara siempre que pudiera, pero aquello no era algo que quería hacer por simple consideración, había algo más que le impulsaba a abandonar su guarida, que le hacía querer decirle a ese abatido castaño que todo estaría bien, incluso si él mismo no estaba seguro de eso.

Y por supuesto que todavía quedaba el otro lado de la historia, el que le hacía pensar si todo eso no era más que un juego, pero ya no se detenía a pensar demasiado en esa posibilidad, porque por qué motivo alguien se mostraría tan vulnerable si no pretende nada más que divertirse.

Volvió a girarse en la cama, incapaz de mantenerse tranquilo, y levantó su diestra, mirando sus dígitos y pensando.

-¿De verdad alguna vez estuvimos juntos?-cuestionó en voz baja, intentando de nuevo recordar algo que sentía que estaba perdiendo-. Y si fue así ¿por qué nos separamos?

Sintió la confusión crecer en su interior y se cubrió el rostro con las manos.

No quería ver a Dazai porque no sabía si podía dejarle ir, era así de fácil. Si lo quería tanto ¿por qué no responder a todas sus dudas estando a su lado?

…

Mientras, el mayor caminaba lentamente de vuelta a su habitación, sólo acompañado por la luna y sintiendo más dolor del que podía tolerar. La rosa en su mano izquierda era girada entre sus dígitos, y testigo de sus suspiros. Ignoró todo a su alrededor, las personas que pasaban a su lado, las alegres pláticas que se escuchaban a los alrededores, incluso los pasos y la respiración agitada de alguien que avanzaba rápidamente entre las personas, buscando.

-¡Dazai!

Abrió mucho los ojos ante el sonido de su nombre en esa voz que tanto añoraba, y se giró rápidamente para ver a un chico de plateada cabellera correr a toda prisa hacía él.

No pudo hacer otra cosa más que avanzar unos cuantos pasos hacía él, y abrir sus brazos para recibir ese delgado cuerpo con un cálido abrazo cuando por fin llegó a su encuentro. Atsushi luchaba por controlar su respiración mientras aferraba con desesperación el cuello del castaño, jadeando ante lo largo de su carrera en la búsqueda del mayor.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó Dazai mientras rodeaba con sus brazos al chico y sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

-¿Por qué me dejaste ir?-preguntó el menor mientras los sollozos cortaban su voz-. ¿Por qué si me amabas me dejaste ir? No lo entiendo

Los mares que eran los orbes café del hombre que le sostenía entre sus brazos comenzaron a desbordarse, y sólo pudo aferrarse más al delgado cuerpo del peligris.

-Lo siento-dijo con la voz cortada mientras sentía su pena ser aliviada por el contacto de su amado.

-Perdóname por llegar tarde-pidió el chico mientras algunas saladas gotas también hacían cristalina su mirada-. Yo no sé si todo lo que me dijiste sea verdad, pero si es así entonces hazme recodar, y si no lo es entonces por lo menos déjame soñar a tu lado.


	8. Deberías saber

El peligris limpiaba con detenimiento los grandes vitrales del bar, mientras miraba el sol ocultándose en el horizonte con algo de miedo. Los minutos parecían pasar demasiado rápido y el sólo deseaba poder detener el reloj para tomar un respiro. Se sobresaltó cuando escuchó la puerta principal ser abierta, y no pudo ocultar una expresión de alivio cuando vio que era Junichiro quien entraba al lugar, listo para empezar con su turno en el trabajo.

-Atsushi, deja eso de una vez, vas a llegar tarde-dijo con sorna a su nervioso amigo.

-S-sí, me falta poco para terminar-contestó el nombrado mientras terminaba de limpiar el penúltimo cristal.

-Yo puedo encargarme de lo que resta.

-No tienes que hacerlo, bastante es para ti tener que servir tragos toda la noche.

-Aprecio tu consideración-dijo el pelinaranja con una divertida sonrisa-, pero te están esperando.

Él dirigió sus dorados orbes a su reflejo en el ventanal antes de suspirar y asentir, entonces su celular sonó, haciéndole dar de nuevo otro pequeño salto, que hizo reír a su amigo. Se apresuró a sacar el aparato de su bolsillo, y mordió su labio inferior con nerviosismo al ver de quien era el mensaje que acababa de llegar.

 _Te esperaré en el restaurante que está en cubierta._

Tragó saliva antes de guardar el celular y girarse.

-Entonces me voy de una vez.

Junichiro asintió y recibió el material de la limpieza con una sonrisa, intentando animar a su amigo todo lo que podía.

-Diviértete, y no te sientas mal, no es como si él fuera un asesino ¿no?-dijo el mayor, sonriendo con complicidad al peligris, quien dio una risilla nerviosa antes de dirigirse a la entrada.

Mientras Atsushi caminaba rumbo a su habitación luchaba por pensar que sólo vería a una persona más… una con la que al parecer tenía una enredada y misteriosa historia, y a quien continuaba queriendo a pesar de no recordarle en absoluto y sólo haber pasado unos cuantos días con él. Sí, definitivamente sus pensamientos no le estaban ayudando en nada. Odiándose un poco por evocar cosas innecesarias entró en su recamara y cerró la puerta tras de sí, permaneciendo unos minutos en la oscuridad y en el silencio interrumpido por los latidos de su corazón. Dazai le había dicho que intentara hacer como si sólo fueran dos personas que acababan de conocerse, que no intentara hacer memoria de algo que no podía. Él simplemente quería que se dejara llevar, y que le diera la oportunidad de enamorarlo de nuevo.

Sintió sus mejillas arder ante el recuerdo de los brazos del mayor rodeando su cuerpo, esa escena demasiado conmovedora que habían protagonizado el día anterior frente a algunas personas, y que por alguna razón le importó un carajo si a alguien le desagradaba, pues en ese momento sólo se sentía desesperado por no dejar ir a ese hombre.

Por fin se obligó a salir de sus ensoñaciones y encendió la luz, apresurándose a elegir algo qué vestir antes de tomar un baño. Infló ligeramente las mejillas al pensar que no tenía algo apropiado qué usar para ir a donde encontraría al castaño, que era uno de los restaurantes más lujosos de aquel maldito barco, así que optó por una camisa blanca y un pantalón y zapatos negros. Al carajo la ropa de etiqueta.

Se apresuró a tomar un baño, dejando que el agua tibia le calmara mientras se obligaba a respirar, concentrándose solo en pasar una noche divertida junto a un peculiar tipo de preciosa sonrisa. Y que pasara lo que tuviera que pasar.

En cuanto salió del baño se apresuró a vestirse, para después intentar arreglar lo más que pudiera sus desastrosos cabellos, pero sabía que por más que lo intentara nunca podría hacer demasiado con su desgarbado aspecto, así que si alguien lo iba a amar sería con todo y sus defectos. Finalmente se miró en el espejo un momento antes de inhalar todo el aire que pudo y soltarlo de golpe, era ahora o nunca.

Salió de ahí con decisión, caminando lo más tranquilo que podía por los pasillos del barco, mirando el precioso cielo estrellado que había sobre él y la plateada luna que no era ocultada ya por las nubes.

Se detuvo al casi llegar a la entrada del restaurante, y se sorprendió al ver a través de los cristales de la puerta que estaba completamente vacío, pues las ventanas eran cubiertas por las cortinas. Aquello era raro, ese lugar siempre estaba lleno a esas horas de la noche, así que volvió a consultar el mensaje que Dazai le había enviado, y enarcó una ceja al comprobar que no se había equivocado de destino. Con paso dudoso se acercó a la puerta, y al comprobar que estaba abierta ingresó lentamente al establecimiento. Miró con detenimiento las mesas perfectamente arregladas, como si estuvieran listas para recibir a los comensales a pesar de que no parecía que fueran a abrir esa noche, y se detuvo en medio del salón al mirar algo que resaltaba. Una mesa estaba decorada elegantemente, con pétalos de rosas rojas y algunas velas.

Un sonido de algo cayéndose en la cocina le hizo dar un salto y abrir mucho los ojos, por lo que se dirigió allí, asomándose lentamente al lugar, sorprendiéndose al encontrar al castaño de espaldas a él, con las mangas alzadas hasta los codos y cocinando algo. Sin darse cuenta contempló durante unos minutos la alta figura del mayor, y sus mejillas enrojecieron al percatarse de lo que estaba haciendo, pero es que era simplemente imposible no quedarse prendado de aquel hombre, si era tan endemoniadamente atractivo y masculino. Se maldijo silenciosamente mientras intentaba aplacar a su corazón y se ocultaba detrás de la pared para respirar e intentar volver a la realidad; aunque todo eso pareciera un sueño demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

Contó en su mente hasta tres y se adentró en la cocina, acercándose con paso lento al castaño, quien se giró al escuchar unos pasos dirigirse a él. Atsushi debía admitir que Dazai se veía demasiado bien vistiendo ropa tan simple como era aquella camisa azul claro y pantalones café.

-¿Está bien que estés aquí?-preguntó el menor mientras miraba dudoso a su alrededor.

-Sí, es todo para nosotros por esta noche-contestó el de los ojos café mientras volvía a lo que estaba haciendo.

El peligris pareció no entender lo que había escuchado y le miró, incrédulo.

-¿Para nosotros? Pero si este lugar está repleto todas las noches. ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?

El castaño rio un poco antes de negar con la cabeza.

-Nada realmente importante. Ahora ¿por qué no sólo te dedicas a hacerme compañía? La cena está casi lista.

-Entonces ¿sabes cocinar?-cuestionó el chico mientras se acercaba a examinar lo que había en la estufa.

-Un poco, pero alguien me dijo una vez que este platillo me queda bien-dijo mientras sonreía. Atsushi no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risita al ver el chazuque casi listo que el otro estaba preparando-. Y también me dijeron que es tu favorito.

El menor le dio un ligero golpe en el brazo y se quedó junto a él, mirando pensativo el suelo.

-¿Solías cocinar para mí?-preguntó en voz baja, intentando de nuevo rememorar algo que sabía que no podría.

Una melancólica sonrisa cruzó los labios del castaño.

-Unas cuantas veces, aunque tú también hacías algunas cosas para mí. Teníamos una buena rutina, aunque no sé si podría llamarla así pues solíamos hacer cosas sin pensarlo, sólo dejando que el momento nos llevara.

-Ya veo-contestó el peligris en un susurro.

En su mente todavía había un atisbo de duda, algo que le hacía pensar que tal vez todas las cosas que salían de los labios del otro no eran ciertas, y también estaba esa sensación desagradable de que algo peligroso rodeaba a ese hombre de ojos café, pero no quería huir antes de tiempo. Por alguna razón que desconocía realmente había algo que le hacía desear quedarse a su lado.

-Bueno-dijo el castaño, interrumpiendo los pensamientos del otro, y los suyos propios-, esto está listo, serviré todo y lo llevaré al comedor.

-No, ya hiciste demasiado cocinando, yo te ayudaré-dudó unos segundos antes de preguntar, ¿lo llevo a la mesa con…

-La mesa con las rosas. ¿Crees que es demasiado?

Atsushi miró a los ojos al mayor y se ruborizó.

-N-no, es hermosa. Pero ¿por qué hiciste todo esto por mí?

Dazai sonrío mientras le daba uno de los platos a su acompañante y comenzó a caminar hacia el comedor.

-Pensé que si íbamos a empezar desde cero sería mejor hacer las cosas bien, y esto es algo que te debía.

El castaño no dijo nada más, pero en su mente la promesa que no pudo cumplir aquel último día en que vio los dorados ojos de su amado todavía torturaba su mente.

En cuanto llegaron a la mesa se sentaron frente a frente, Atsushi clavando la mirada en su plato un momento mientras pensaba en qué podrían hablar durante la cena. No había mucho que pensar si contemplaba que al no recordar nada del hombre frente a él podía preguntar mil y una cosas, pero no quería hablar de cosas que le hicieran daño; después de todo si la relación que Dazai decía solían tener se había deshecho algún motivo tendría, y no sabía aún si quería saber cuál fue.

-Gracias por la comida-dijo en voz baja antes de comenzar a comer.

Su acompañante hizo lo mismo y permanecieron un momento en silencio antes de que el peligris por fin se atreviera a pronunciar palabra de nuevo.

-¿Por qué me trajiste aquí? Hubiéramos podido cenar en otro lugar como antes.

El mayor sonrió y movió la cabeza de lado a lado.

-Tal vez, pero quería un lugar donde estuviéramos solos-dejó la cuchara a un lado y apoyó los codos en la mesa, entrelazando sus dígitos-. Creo que si de nuevo quiero lograr algo contigo es mejor dejar de ser un extraño para ti. Así que aquí me tienes, estoy dispuesto a hacer todo lo que quieras, Atsushi.

El chico abrió mucho sus dorados orbes mientras un ligero rubor ocupaba sus mejillas y sentía su corazón acelerarse. Desvió la mirada un momento mientras intentaba calmarse y de vez en cuando miraba de reojo al castaño, una tierna mirada ocupaba sus ojos.

-No has cambiado ni un poco en este tiempo-dijo el mayor.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué lo dices?

Dazai rio por lo bajo antes de contestar.

-Sigues siendo igual de inocente, y aún te sonrojas por todo lo que te digo o porque te mire más de lo debido.

El rostro del menor se volvió un tomate maduro ante las palabras del otro y continuó comiendo mientras esperaba a que el calor que sentía en la cabeza se apaciguara.

-Y tú… ¿tú podrías decir que has cambiado estos años?

El castaño hizo una mueca con los labios mientras pensaba, jugando un poco con su comida.

-No lo sé. Supongo que cambié en mucha cosas a través de estos años, pero estoy seguro que sigo siendo el mismo en lo que respecta a ti-en su mirada había un poco de tristeza, que procuró ocultar al otro.

-¿En serio?

-Por supuesto. Todavía quiero ser lo que te mereces, aún no hay día en que no piense en lo mucho que significas para mí, y en todo lo que quiero vivir a tu lado. ¿Y qué hay de ti Atsushi? ¿Podrías decir que has cambiado?

El peligris carraspeó mientras se enderezaba en la silla.

-La verdad es que no lo sé, no recuerdo demasiado de mí vida. Luego de despertar en otro orfanato solamente recordaba que era huérfano, mi edad y mi fecha de cumpleaños, pero no sabía nada más. Poco a poco fui recobrando algunos recuerdos pero sólo de cuando era más pequeño y estaba en otra casa hogar que era terrible, después de eso no hay demasiado en mi mente; lo cual odio pues siempre siento que una parte importante de mí se fue-se detuvo unos segundos antes de clavar sus orbes en el hombre frente a él-. ¿Será posible que tú fueras esa parte que ya no tengo en mis recuerdos?

Dazai suspiró mientras una punzada de dolor se hacía de su corazón.

-Sí, es posible.

-Hay muchas cosas que quiero saber, que creo que debería preguntarte.

-Estás en todo tu derecho de hacerlo-concordó el castaño.

Atsushi negó con la cabeza mientras comenzaba a jugar nerviosamente con sus manos.

-No lo haré, al menos no ahora-el mayor estaba por cuestionar el por qué, hasta que el peligris lo miró de nuevo-. Porque si lo hiciera, ¿acaso no podría alejarnos eso de nuevo? Si todo entre nosotros iba bien y de repente nos separamos, si tú decías amarme pero no estuviste conmigo cuando yo me desperté con todas esas heridas en el hospital de un orfanato, si hubo un motivo realmente horrible para que todo se acabara, ¿acaso no dolería demasiado como para intentar reparar el daño?-Dazai intentó replicar, cuando su amado lo interrumpió-Por eso, aunque pueda parecer que viva en una mentira, ¿no sería mejor intentar vivir sólo con lo bueno que tú y yo pasamos?

-Pero ¿estás realmente seguro de que no quieres saber lo que sucedió?-el mayor estaba desconcertado.

-No del todo. Tal vez un día me despierte y piense que realmente quiero conocer nuestro pasado, pero por ahora no quiero saber algo que podría hacerme daño. No quiero perderte Dazai.

Las lágrimas comenzaban a inundar la mirada de oro del menor, y el castaño sólo pudo sostener una de sus manos y entrelazar sus dígitos para confortarlo. Él tampoco quería perderlo, y sabía que era una decisión sumamente razonable de Atsushi el no querer averiguar por qué habían tomado caminos separados, pero al mismo tiempo no quería volver a vivir igual que antes. Si se iba a quedar a su lado era mejor que supiera todo de una vez. Después de todo también estaba dispuesto a aceptar si ese chico quería marcharse una vez que supiera la verdad.

-Está bien, si eso es lo que quieres lo entiendo muy bien. Pero debes saber que siempre estaré dispuesto a decirte todo lo que sucedió ¿de acuerdo?

Atsushi asintió mientras una pequeña sonrisa curvaba sus labios y miraba al castaño, quien dio un respingo en un segundo, como si hubiera recordado algo importante.

-Por cierto, lo olvidaba por completo. He oído que mañana por la noche habrá un baile importante, antes de llegar a la isla.

-Sí es cierto. Por lo que escuché es un baile algo curioso que siempre se hace antes de desembarcar. Las personas que tienen una relación llevan un pañuelo rojo y los solteros un pañuelo blanco, al parecer siempre es con el fin de formar parejas-el peligris hablaba distraídamente mientras terminaba de comer.

-¿Te gustaría ir conmigo?

El menor casi se atraganta con el bocado que estaba masticando, y titubeo un poco mientras evitaba mirar al otro.

-P-pero mañana yo debo trabajar, no puedo ausentarme, y-y no creo que sea una buena idea, es decir nunca he ido a una fiesta como esa, y…

-Sólo tienes que decir que sí-le animó Dazai con una sonrisa mientras se levantaba y caminaba a una mesa cercana.

-E-está bien.

-¿Puedo tomar eso como un sí?

Atsushi asintió con la cabeza, intentando ocultar una tierna sonrisa.

-En ese caso, quisiera que usaras esto.

El castaño se acercó de nuevo a su lugar, llevando consigo una caja cuadrada de color negro. En cuando se la entregó al menor le pidió que la abriera, a lo que el chico obedeció, sorprendiéndose al ver dentro de ésta un pañuelo color azul petróleo.

-Es precioso-dijo con un hilo de voz mientras acariciaba la suave tela perfectamente doblada. Y en una de las esquinas de ésta había una letra "a" elegantemente bordada con hilo dorado-. P-pero Dazai, quiero decir que de verdad me gustaría ir contigo, pero no me permitirán ausentarme del trabajo en una noche tan importante.

El mayor rio despreocupado mientras se inclinaba hacía él y acariciaba una de sus mejillas.

-Yo me encargo de eso-y besó su frente con ternura-. Ahora ¿por qué no vamos a ver una película?

El aturdimiento que ese besó dejó en la mente del peligris pasó de inmediato al escuchar sus últimas palabras.

-Por favor dime que no hiciste que también cerraran el cine sólo para nosotros.

-Pensé hacerlo-admitió el otro mientras reía-pero sé que no te gusta que haga tanto alboroto así que será como una cita normal, ¿está bien? Sólo tú y yo en un sitio lleno de personas.

Atsushi dio un suspiro de alivio y asintió, levantándose para seguir a Dazai.

Caminaron en silencio durante un momento, recorriendo el lugar y disfrutando de lo bello que era éste durante la noche. Entraron a algunas tiendas, compraron unas cuantas cosas, y una hora después se dirigieron al cine de la embarcación, deteniéndose unos minutos para elegir una película de acción que parecía prometedora.

El resto de la noche transcurrió tranquila, y a eso de la media noche por fin el castaño acompañó al peligris hasta su habitación, dejándolo en la puerta sin querer despedirse realmente. Unos segundos de mirarse a los ojos, y un rápido beso a la mejilla de ese adorable chico de ojos dorados fue todo lo que el mayor obtuvo antes de verlo entrar a su camarote.

Dazai caminó lentamente hasta salir del área de las habitaciones de los empleados, y se dirigió al frente del barco, listo para cumplir otra parte de su plan.

Se adentró en un sitio apartado del resto en el crucero, y sonrío divertido cuando encontró lo que buscaba. Llamó un par de veces a la blanca y elegante puerta que había frente a él, y cuando una seria voz femenina le indicó que podía entrar lo hizo sin más. Caminó directamente hasta una mujer de aspecto serio, delgada y de cabello corto y lacio que le escrutaba con la mirada sin decir nada.

-Por lo que he averiguado es usted la encargada de los empleados, señorita Yosano.

-¿Hay algún problema con eso?-preguntó ella con voz seria mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre el escritorio.

-En absoluto. He venido por algo simple-sonrió como si aquella mujer no fuera más que otra conocida antes de apoyar ambas manos sobre la madera-, ¿cuánto tengo que pagar por deslindar a uno de sus empleados de su trabajo?


	9. Pequeña linda dama

Atsushi acomodaba el nudo de su corbata mientras se miraba al espejo, sintiendo su corazón latir aceleradamente. Luego de la propuesta de Dazai no se le cruzó ni un segundo por la cabeza que podría asistir al baile, y fue grande su sorpresa cuando recibió una llamada del castaño esa mañana.

 _-Espero que hayas dormido bien, porque esta noche tienes mucho trabajo qué hacer-había dicho él-. Pasaré por ti a las ocho ¿de acuerdo?_

 _El peligris había entrado en pánico ante las palabras del otro, y se dispuso a repetir el discurso sobre tener que trabajar durante el baile, disculpándose de nuevo por no poder aceptar la invitación del mayor._

 _-Digamos que he conseguido que seas sólo mío durante algunas horas. Dame el gusto de vivir otra noche a tu lado-no pudo evitar sentir cómo sus latidos se desbocaban y sus mejillas se teñían de carmín, pero no podía aceptar lo que el castaño había hecho. Sin embargo, tampoco tuvo tiempo de replicar-. Si me vas a reprochar lo que hice lo aceptaré, pero no por eso daré marcha atrás, y si después me dirás que no tienes nada qué usar envíe algo que no tardará en llegar. Te veré en la noche._

 _-¡E-espera Dazai!-dijo el menor inesperadamente-Te buscaré en el baile, no es necesario que vengas por mí._

 _-¿Estás seguro? Realmente no tengo ningún inconveniente en ir a tu habitación._

 _-N-no, te veré ahí._

 _Y después de colgar el teléfono odio un poco al castaño por poder decir todas esas cosas tan vergonzosas sin inmutarse, mientras que él no podía escucharlas sin sentir que su rostro se volvía un tomate maduro. ¿Siempre había sido así?_

Entonces ahí estaba él en ese momento, vistiendo un traje blanco, una corbata gris un tanto más obscura que su cabello, y sintiéndose como la protagonista de una de esas tantas películas de amor en que todo acaba bien tras un reencuentro. Realmente sentía deseos de que todo tuviera un buen desenlace para Dazai y para él, pero sabía que todavía había muchos huecos que necesitaban ser llenados, y unos cuantos días no bastaban para lograrlo.

Suspiró ante la imagen que el espejo le devolvía. Se sentía un poco extraño vistiendo algo tan formal, y todavía dudaba en si lo que sentía que le ahogaba era el nudo de la corbata, o todas las cosas que quería decirle al castaño y que no podía, pues le costaba demasiado encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

Se giró a mirar la cajita negra que estaba sobre su cama, acercándose lentamente a ésta para tomarla. Se sentó sobre las sábanas mientras acariciaba la suave superficie de aquel material azabache, antes de abrirla. Sacó con cuidado el pañuelo azul y lo sostuvo entre sus manos unos minutos, acariciando la suave tela. Parecía ser algo caro, y se preguntaba si tendría un significado especial como para que el mayor quisiera que lo usara. Tal vez esa noche podría encontrar todas las respuestas que necesitaba; y con esa convicción comenzó a colocarlo en el bolsillo de su saco, sonriendo un poco. Después de asegurarse de que se veía lo más elegante que podía miró la hora en el reloj de la pared de la habitación y en unos segundos se armó de valor para salir a la habitación y dirigirse al salón de eventos de aquel barco, listo para afrontar lo que fuera que esa noche y el castaño le tuvieran listo.

Cuando faltaba poco para llegar comenzó a escuchar la tranquila y elegante música que amenizaba la fiesta, mientras miraba a los demás pasajeros llegar, algunos llevando pañuelos rojos, otros más blancos. No pudo evitar reprimir una risilla al pensar que todo aquello sería como una cacería para los solteros, ¿y por qué no? Para los que tenían pareja también. Después de todo, era en noches como aquellas que hasta lo más salvaje podía aflorar en las personas.

Respiró hondo y se adentró en el baile, admirando por un momento el elegante recinto, decorado pulcramente y bellamente iluminado por candelabros de cristal en el techo. Caminó entre los presentes mientras sentía sus piernas temblar y buscaba discretamente al castaño. En sus diecinueve años de vida nunca se había sentido más fuera de lugar que en ese sitio, y vaya que siempre había sentido que estaba en el lugar erróneo, pero resistió las ganas de huir y disculparse con el mayor dándole alguna excusa. Si huía ¿cuándo podría volver a tener la oportunidad de disfrutar de algo así con la persona que quería?

Se obligó a calmarse y continuó caminando entre las personas que conversaban y bebían amenamente, y dio un respingo cuando sintió a alguien tomar su diestra. Al girarse rápidamente se sorprendió de ver a Dazai, demasiado atractivo vistiendo aquel traje azul marino como para que pudiera describirlo con palabras.

-D-Dazai…-titubeo mientras intentaba controlar sus nervios.

-Tranquilo, es sólo una fiesta, no un matadero-dijo el otro con una sonrisa, sin soltar la mano del menor.

-Sí, lo siento-se disculpó el de los ojos dorados antes de mirar a su alrededor una vez más.

-¿Te gusta?

-Es precioso-contestó Atsushi con una tímida sonrisa en los labios.

-Creo que es una buena manera de celebrar tu cumpleaños. Vamos, bebamos algo.

El peligris permaneció atónito ante las palabras del castaño, quien lo llevaba despreocupadamente de la mano, haciendo caso omiso de las personas que clavaban indiscretas miradas sobre ellos. Había pasado todos esos días tan perdido en todo lo que Dazai llegó a hacer a su vida como para darse cuenta de que ya era cinco de mayo, su cumpleaños.

-Lo recordaste…-su voz era poco más que un susurro.

Dazai se detuvo en seco y se giró a mirar a su anonadado acompañante.

-¿Por qué habría de olvidar el cumpleaños de la persona a la que más quiero?

Acaricio delicadamente la mejilla de aquel nervioso muchacho, mirando fijamente sus dorados orbes, sonriéndole. El menor se dejó hacer, sin poder desviar la mirada, apenas pudiendo mantener una irregular pero silenciosa respiración ante el contacto de esa cálida mano. El mundo ya podía irse al carajo.

Sintió que el corazón se le salía del pecho al ver al castaño aproximarse a él, y su piel se erizó cuando el susurro de la voz de Dazai llenó su oído derecho.

-Todos aquí son unos aburridos, pero no dejemos que nos arruinen la noche. Mientras piensa en qué es lo que quieres como regalo de cumpleaños.

Una sonrisa burlona curvaba los labios del más alto cuando se enderezó y reanudó su camino hacia la barra, el peligris detrás de él.

En cuanto llegaron el mayor pidió una copa de champán, y miró al chico a su lado antes de ordenar nada más.

-¿Quieres algo de zumo o algo así?

Atsushi pensó durante unos segundos antes de negar con la cabeza.

-Algo de alcohol está bien-dijo con voz insegura.

El camarero se apresuró a servir las bebidas, y Dazai no pudo evitar hacerle algunas bromas a su acompañante mientras esperaban.

-Antes no te gustaba beber.

-No es que me agrade ahora tampoco, pero pienso que podrá ayudarme a calmarme un poco-contestó en voz baja el peligris mientras se alzaba de hombros.

-Muy bien-concordó el otro mientras el mesero les entregaba un par de copas y el castaño tomó la suya, haciendo una señal de brindis-. Entonces salud por tus veinte años, y porque ya eres lo suficiente mayor para beber conmigo.

El menor rio un poco antes de corresponder y beber un sorbo de aquel burbujeante líquido, haciendo una ligera mueca ante el sabor. Dazai le miró con ternura antes de beber también de su copa.

Pasaron algunos minutos conversando, Atsushi parecía mucho más relajado y miraba a las personas bailar mientras se sentía cada vez más cómodo junto a aquel elegante y atractivo hombre. Sentía ganas de pellizcarse para asegurarse de no estar soñando.

Luego de una hora que no se sintió como tal el castaño desapareció durante un momento, dejando al peligris solo, pidiéndole que no se moviera de donde estaba. El menor miró entonces a las personas que usaban pañuelos blancos y parecían tener suerte conquistando a alguien, por lo que no pudo evitar que algunas preguntas le llegaran a la mente. ¿Realmente había habido un tiempo en que Dazai se dio a la tarea de conquistarlo? ¿Cómo había sido ese proceso? ¿Había él sentido esa emoción que deja saber que el amor está poco a poco ocupando un espacio en su corazón?

No tuvo demasiado tiempo para maquinar nada más, pues rápidamente el mayor volvió a su lado.

-Discúlpame si tardé-le dijo, sonriendo orgullosamente.

-Para nada, ¿todo está bien?-cuestionó Atsushi, ligeramente inquieto ante la aparente emoción del otro.

-Claro. ¿Te gustaría bailar?-el castaño extendió su mano, mirándole atentamente mientras la música de la pieza que bailaban las personas en ese momento terminaba.

-Y-yo no sé bailar.

-Realmente no has cambiado-el más alto le tomó de la mano y lo condujo al medio de la pista de baile, donde colocó ambas manos del chico sobre sus hombros y posó las propias en la delgada cintura del menor-. Por eso escogí una canción lenta.

El suave sonido de una guitarra llenó el recinto y Dazai formó con los labios la palabra "sígueme" mientras comenzaba a moverse poco a poco, haciendo que el menor le siguiera. El peligris estaba tan atento al movimiento que los pies del otro hacían que sólo pudo cerrar los ojos cuando sintió el contacto que los labios de éste tenían con su oído.

-Esta fue la primera canción que bailamos juntos-susurró el mayor.

Esa canción además fue testigo de la primera vez que el castaño vio a su entonces novio llorar.

 _ **Here in this world I'm awaked with mistakes**_

 _ **But It's love that keeps fueling me**_

 _ **Fueling me**_

 _Aquel día Atsushi no tuvo que ir a trabajar, pero tampoco se había sentido con ánimos de visitar a Dazai, por lo que pasó la mayor parte del día en la ciudad, sólo caminando y pensando. Al atardecer los mensajes del castaño se habían acumulado en su celular, parecía que había comenzado a preocuparse ante su falta de respuesta, así que se apresuró a escribir un rápido texto y se dirigió al departamento del mayor. Después de todo él no tenía la culpa de lo que estuviera sintiendo en ese momento, y tal vez todo lo que necesitaba era un poco de compañía para olvidar sus pesares._

 _En cuanto llegó a casa del más alto procuró parecer normal, intentando seguir la conversación del otro y sonriendo aunque no tenía ganas de hacerlo. Por supuesto que Dazai no se tragó la actuación de su novio, por lo que sin previo aviso dejó de cortar vegetales y lo tomó de la mano, llevándolo hasta la sala de estar para dejarlo en medio de ésta y subir el sonido de la música que llenaba el apartamento. Rodeó la cintura del chico con sus brazos, le pidió que le abrazara por el cuello, y en cuanto el chico obedeció comenzó a moverse lentamente, siguiendo el compás de la música._

 _-Ya puedes dejar de pretender y soltar todo lo que quieras mi amor-susurró mientras besaba la plateada cabellera del menor._

 _ **Pretty Little lady with the swollen eyes**_

 _ **Would you show them to me?**_

 _ **I know I'm not that perfect**_

 _ **But you stay awhile**_

 _ **Baby, then you will see**_

 _Atsushi apretó los dientes, intentando contener las lágrimas, pero aquel esfuerzo duró poco, pues los mares que eran sus ojos comenzaban a desbordarse mientras aferraba la camisa del mayor._

 _ **Miles away I can still feel you**_

 _ **Lay your head down on my embrace**_

 _ **My embrace**_

 _ **Far away**_

 _No pudo hacer nada ante las saladas lágrimas que recorrían sus mejillas y Dazai se detuvo para mimarlo, estrujándole contra su cuerpo, sólo dejando que se desahogara. El menor nunca solía hablar de sí mismo, a duras penas contaba solo lo necesario, y no porque no quisiera hablar de todo aquello que le dolía, sino porque no quería que fuera su novio quien le viera en un estado tan deprimente, rompiéndose mientras intentaba hacer como si todo estuviera bien._

 _ **Pretty Little lady with the swollen eyes**_

 _ **Would you show them to me?**_

 _ **I know I'm not that perfect**_

 _ **But you stay awhile**_

 _ **Baby, then you will see**_

 _El peligris solo dejaba brotar sus sentimientos entre aquellos brazos que le abrazaban con amor. Lloraba por sentirse tan fuera de lugar en todos lados, porque odiaba pensar que no podría hacer nada nunca. Simplemente guardaba demasiadas cosas en su interior como para poder retenerlas todas por más tiempo, y ahí estaba, expresando todo lo que no podía poner en palabras a alguien que pasaría todas las noches del resto de su vida escuchando los pesares que inquietaban a su amado sólo para poder verle vivir tranquilo algún día._

 _ **Don't give up baby**_

 _ **I know that it's shaky**_

 _ **Just let love consume us**_

 _ **Consume us…**_

 _Poco a poco Atsushi parecía recobrar la compostura, limpiando sus lágrimas e intentando mantener los sollozos al mínimo, mientras el castaño sólo acariciaba cariñosamente su espalda, reconfortándolo. No quería decir nada, porque en ese momento su novio no necesitaba palabras, sólo debía sentir que estaba seguro en algún sitio por una vez en su vida, y él quería ser ese salvavidas que le mantuviera a flote cada que sintiera que se ahogaba._

 _ **Here in this world I'm awaked with mistakes**_

 _ **But It's love that keeps fueling me**_

 _ **Fueling me to love you**_

 _Dazai buscaba los orbes del menor, quien se resistía a mirarle, y ante esa negativa sólo pudo sonreír con ternura mientras reanudaba ese lento balanceo al ritmo de la música, repartiendo pequeños besos en la cabeza del peligris._

 _ **Miles away I can still feel you**_

 _ **Lay your head down on my embrace**_

 _ **Be not afraid to love me**_

 _-Sé que yo no soy la mejor persona en este mundo Atsushi, y sé que para ti es muy difícil hablar sobre lo que te lastima. Pero estaré aquí siempre, incluso cuando sientas que nadie podrá hacer nada por ti-dirigió su diestra al rostro del chico, acariciando una de sus mejillas mientras disfrutaba del abrazo de su novio-. Y si algún día las cosas están demasiado mal, sólo ven conmigo. Bailemos hasta que sientas que desfallecerás, tal vez así todo mejore un poco._

 _ **Pretty Little lady with the swollen eyes**_

 _ **Would you show them to me?**_

 _ **I know I'm not that perfect**_

 _ **But you stay awhile**_

 _ **Baby, then you will see**_

La música finalizó, y el peligris permanecía acurrucado en el pecho del mayor, disfrutando del aroma de éste e ignorando completamente al mundo a su alrededor. Dazai por su parte no podía sentirse más dichoso. Amaba cada aspecto de ese chico, cada hebra de su cabello, cada complicado rasgo de su persona, todo lo que él era sin excepción alguna.

Se separaron poco a poco, sonriéndose con complicidad, como si compartieran una broma que solamente ellos dos podían comprender, y tal vez así era. Después de todo nadie entendía la complicada historia que tenían, ni los momentos que habían pasado juntos, antes y ahora.

Volvieron a la barra, para después llevar otro par de copas de champán hasta uno de los rincones del recinto, donde elegantes sillones estaban dispuestos para los asistentes. Ocuparon uno de los sofás y permanecieron en silencio un momento, contemplando una vez más el espectáculo que era aquel lugar sin pronunciar palabra. Dazai dirigió discretamente su izquierda hacia la diestra del menor, dispuesta a un lado suyo. Atsushi no hizo ningún intentó de apartarse cuando sintió los finos dígitos del otro entrelazarse con los suyos. Tal vez era el alcohol que comenzaba a surtir efecto el que no le dejaba pensar como hubiera hecho normalmente. No lo sabía, y a decir verdad, tampoco tenía ganas de pensar sobre ello.

Permanecieron un par de horas más entre un poco más de licor y música, dejando ir un atisbo de cordura y entregándose a lo divertido que era recorrer la pista de baile en compañía del otro.

Antes de las doce ambos abandonaron el lugar, el menor dando pasos un poco tambaleantes, pues su nula costumbre de beber le hizo embriagarse ligeramente.

Dazai lo sostenía para evitar que cayera, aunque la verdad era que el chico todavía parecía tener un poco de conocimiento de lo que hacía, pero aquello era una buena excusa para permanecer a su lado más tiempo.

Se dirigieron a la cubierta del barco, el castaño conduciendo al peligris a su habitación, cuando el ligero sonido de una explosión, acompañado de una luz blanquecina les hicieron girarse, a tiempo para ver algunos fuegos artificiales iluminar esa bella noche.

El mayor abrió mucho los ojos cuando sintió cómo aquel muchacho a su lado se acercaba más a su cuerpo, ocultando su rostro en su pecho.

-¿Pasa algo Atsushi? ¿Te sientes mal?-pasó una mano por su cintura y con la otra tomó la barbilla del menor, quien parecía no tener intención de mirarle.

-¿Qué hora es?-preguntó el chico.

Dazai miró rápidamente su celular antes de contestar.

-Faltan quince minutos para las doce-contestó él, acurrucando al tembloroso chico entre sus brazos, viendo la luz de los fuegos artificiales iluminar esa plateada cabellera.

-Y-ya sé qué es lo que quiero por mi cumpleaños.

El castaño miró a su acompañante sin hablar, aunque al parecer éste no diría nada si no se le cuestionaba.

-¿Y qué es?

Por fin Atsushi deshizo el abrazo y tomó un hondo respiro antes de mirar fijamente los orbes chocolate del más alto.

-No quiero dormir solo esta noche.

Sus mejillas estaban rojas, sus ojos tenían un inusual brillo, y todo lo que había en su expresión era un poco de tristeza, pero también anhelo.

Dazai sonrió en cuanto salió de su asombro y asintió. Hizo caso omiso a su razón y se acercó de nuevo al menor, tomando su rostro entre sus manos y posando su frente en la de éste. Procuró inhalar y exhalar lento, conteniendo su deseo de devorar aquellos finos labios.

Dio un suspiro de rendición y besó la frente del peligris. Separándose de él y volviendo a sujetarlo para caminar hasta su habitación.

-Está bien, iremos a mi camarote-anunció, a lo que el menor sólo asintió.

Fue una noche larga, el castaño apenas pudo dormir durante momentos, sintiéndose terriblemente dichoso, y también culpable.

En cuanto el sol comenzó a asomar unas horas después se dio cuenta de que el día había llegado, y que probablemente ya estarían en la isla.

Se levantó de la cama, cobijando a Atsushi, que se hacía un ovillo y abrazaba la camisa del más alto mientras continuaba durmiendo. Dazai contempló durante un momento esa imagen, deseando no tener que abandonar al chico, pero sabiendo que tenía trabajo que hacer. Su cuento debía tener una pequeña pausa.

Se dirigió al armario y eligió un traje negro, anudo una corbata del mismo color alrededor de su cuello y buscó el maletín que Mori le había entregado antes de hacer un par de cosas más y salir de la habitación.

…

El menor abrió los ojos pesadamente, sintiendo unas pequeñas punzadas en la cabeza ante la luz del sol que se colaba por las persianas de la habitación, y se dio cuenta de que estaba solo en la cama. Se incorporó y buscó a Dazai con la mirada, sólo para darse cuenta de que su única compañía estaba en el buró junto a la cama, donde había una nota, en la que aquella elegante y conocida caligrafía llenaba el papel.

 _Perdón por dejarte solo, hay algo que debo hacer en la isla, espero volver pronto._

 _No tienes que trabajar más en el barco, así que quédate a descansar. Te amo_

 _D._

El peligris volvió a recostarse en la cama, sintiéndose un poco aliviado de que su compañero no estuviera para verle despertar completamente confundido y con un poco de resaca, y al apretar las sábanas para volver a cubrirse se percató de que algo estaba anudado en su dedo anular izquierdo a modo de anillo. Era el pañuelo azul de Dazai.

Mientras Atsushi sentía una extraña mezcla de nervios, sorpresa y vergüenza Dazai caminaba por las calles de aquel desconocido lugar, siguiendo a un hombre vestido formalmente.

Llegó hasta lo que parecía ser una gran bodega y entró, dirigiéndose sin vacilar hasta el hombre sentado en medio del lugar, rodeado por hombres fuertemente armados. Le saludo inexpresivamente, y analizo el lugar rápidamente antes de abrir el maletín que llevaba. No le sorprendió encontrar una pistola y unos cuantos cartuchos con balas en el interior de éste. Estaba claro lo que tenía que hacer.


	10. Si aun me amas

Hola! Al fin he vuelto.

Se que ha pasado bastante tiempo desde que estuve aquí, y realmente lo lamento. Verán mi computadora murió, y con ella todos, absolutamente todos mis fics e historias en proceso, incluyendo los últimos capítulos de esta historia. Hace unas dos semanas que tengo computadora nueva, pero la universidad me ha mantenido muy ocupada con los exámenes y trabajos, la verdad es que me muero de sueño mientras escribo esto, pero ya no quería hacerles esperar más, porque en serio me siento mal de saber que han pasado cinco meses desde la última vez que actualicé.

La verdad es que tenía la esperanza de que pudieran recuperar la información de mi vieja laptop, pero no fue posible, por lo que tuve que volver a escribir esto. Intente seguir el hilo de las cosas, pero tanto tiempo sin escribir ni seguir la idea de la historia me ha pasado factura. Espero realmente que sea lo que esperaban, daré mi mejor esfuerzo para concluirla de la forma en que tenía pensado.

Por último, una enorme disculpa por haberles abandonado tanto tiempo, y mil gracias a las personas que aún tengan la bondad de terminar de leer este fic. Escribí unas cuantas cosas en estos meses y las subiré de a poco, cuando pueda editarlas y la escuela me deje descansar un poco. No prometo nada, pero haré un esfuerzo. Sin más, les dejo leer, espero en serio que lo disfruten 3 Mil besos

…

Dazai no sonrío aquella vez como solía hacerlo, permaneció quieto mientras contemplaba un segundo lo que había en el maletín, sin decir nada. Aquella arma significaba que el tipo que tenía delante había pensado que podía jugar con Mori al enviar un cargamento de armas inservibles. Pobre tipo, si ni siquiera su mejor hombre había podido librarse de sus planes, ¿qué le hacía pensar que podía hacerlo alguien como él?

-Mi jefe no está complacido-dijo con voz calma, mientras sentía cómo alguien posicionaba el cañón de un arma contra su nuca.

Levantó ligeramente la mirada al escuchar la risa de aquel despreciable sujeto, y sintió lastima por unos segundos, no sólo por todos los presentes en esa habitación, sino también por el chico que probablemente aún descansaba en su camarote en el barco.

En un rápido movimiento se deshizo de la persona detrás suyo, y supo que serían unos minutos divertidos mientras llenaba con sangre el pulcro piso de esa improvisada guarida.

Y que Atsushi lo perdonara, pero después de todo eso era lo único que sabía hacer, y era bastante bueno, a decir verdad. Podía dejar atrás esa vida, pero siempre permanecería manchado por el carmín líquido que abandonaban esos cuerpos al ser asesinados por él. El trabajo no resultaba ya tan placentero como fue en el pasado, en cada disparo, en cada herida había un poco de ese joven que descansaba en su cama, de su sonrisa, de sus gestos; pero alguien tenía que terminar con todo aquello de una vez, una pausa antes de un gran final.

Otro disparo y un hombre menos. Ya casi.

…

Tal vez una media hora después el castaño se encontraba entre montones de extremidades y algunos cadáveres aquí y allá. No miró a su alrededor, sólo caminó, tirando el arma sin fijarse en dónde aterrizaba ésta.

No hacía falta ser un genio para saber que su jefe no demoraría mucho en llegar para tomar lo que le correspondía, así que debía darse prisa. Por fortuna sólo unas gotas de sangre habían manchado su traje, pero apenas se vislumbraban en la oscura tela, sin embargo, sus manos eran otra historia. Las vendas que cubrían sus brazos estaban casi completamente pintadas de rojo. Por lo tanto, sólo tenía que entrar en su habitación y cambiarse sin que Atsushi viera nada, podía inventarle cualquier excusa para haber salido, después de todo le conocía como un hombre ocupado, y esconder la evidencia para evitar que éste huyera despavorido.

Se apresuró a salir de la bodega sin importarle mucho el ser visto, mientras las calles parecían desiertas, pues todos habían corrido a refugiarse de aquel tiroteo.

Recorrió sin estragos el camino de vuelta, mientras pateaba algunas piedras que se encontraba por el camino pensaba en su futuro, y por supuesto en el del menor. Renunciar de forma pacífica no era una opción, eso le quedaba claro. Tampoco quería librar una guerra con su jefe, sólo quería retirarse de forma tranquila, sin tener que esparcir más muerte antes de vivir feliz para siempre con la persona que amaba. Sin embargo, no había demasiadas salidas en ese mundo, al menos no para recorrerlas sin ser herido.

En cuanto llegó al barco abordó y fue directo a su camarote. Todo parecía tranquilo, las noticias de lo que sucedió en la ciudad no llegaban ahí aún. Todavía tenía tiempo.

Abrió la puerta con cuidado, la habitación estaba en completo silencio, salvo por el sonido del agua que corría en el baño. El peligris se estaba dando una ducha, así que era el momento perfecto para deshacerse de las vendas y la ropa. Se cambió a toda prisa, metiendo las prendas manchadas en una bolsa y dejándola en el fondo del armario, cuando escucho el sonido del agua cesar y supo que el menor no tardaría en salir del cuarto de baño. Procedió entonces a ponerse otro par de pantalones, y estaba a punto de abrocharse la camisa, cuando alguien llamó a la puerta. Extrañado, se acercó en silencio a la entrada, no tenía un arma, pero sabía que no la necesitaba para acabar con alguien. En otra situación no habría reaccionado de forma tan cautelosa, pero se sentía extrañamente nervioso y ansioso, a la expectativa de algo que no le daba ningún buen presentimiento.

Supo que su instinto no había fallado al ver por la mirilla de la entrada a dos trabajadores de su jefe.

Maldijo para sus adentros mientras se tomaba un segundo para decidir qué hacer. Sabía que no había tardado más de media hora en llegar, así que no había razón alguna para que en tan poco tiempo ellos estuvieran buscándole. ¿O acaso era posible que Mori supiera ya de Atsushi?

Se alejó entonces de la puerta con pasos silenciosos, sintiendo su corazón acelerarse y la sangre golpear su cuerpo con fuerza, y volvió a escuchar cómo golpeaban la entrada, esta vez un poco más fuerte.

No tenía escapatoria, y lejos de preocuparle su persona, temía por Atsushi.

Entró al baño rápidamente, pero sin hacer ruido alguno, encontrándose con un sorprendido peligris, quien tenía una toalla envuelta en la cintura y secaba su cabello. Éste enrojeció al ver el torso del castaño con la camisa sin abotonar, pero su vergüenza desapareció al percibir un aire de tensión en su acompañante, quien cerro de nuevo con cuidado y puso seguro a la puerta, antes de hacerle una señal para que guardara silencio y dirigirse a la bañera para abrir la llave del agua otra. El menor parecía no entender nada, y estaba por hablar, cuando la puerta principal fue abierta, y se escucharon pasos en la habitación.

Dazai maldijo para sus adentros y fue hasta donde el chico se encontraba, cubriendo su boca y acercándose a su oído.

-No digas nada, no hagas ni un solo ruido-pidió con voz firme, mirándole a los ojos antes de observar la puerta.

Se escuchaban algunas voces, y aclaro su garganta por lo bajo antes de hablar.

-¿Quién anda ahí?-preguntó con su acostumbrada y calmada voz, como si no tuviera el corazón latiendo a mil, y a un nervioso y confuso muchacho entre sus brazos.

-Sal de ahí idiota, tienes que estar listo antes de que el jefe llegue-dijo una voz conocida.

-Oh, Chuuya-contestó el castaño con voz burlona, aunque su expresión develaba odio puro-. Veo que el jefe se quedó sin servidumbre a la que mandar y sólo quedabas tú. Como ves estoy algo ocupado en este momento, saldré en un rato.

-¿El brillante asesino ya no puede hacer un trabajo sin mancharse?-preguntó con sorna el más bajo.

-Quería saber qué se siente no poder asesinar a alguien con hacer un completo desastre, pero no soy tan malo como tú.

Dazai escuchó con satisfacción el chasquido de la lengua del pelirrojo, casi podía jurar que estaba apretando los puños y maldiciéndole con todas sus ganas en ese momento.

-Mori viene en camino, te veremos en la isla en veinte minutos, será mejor que te apresures, bastardo. Tienes suerte de que parezca feliz por el trabajo que hiciste.

Atsushi se zafó del agarre del mayor y se alejó unos pasos, sin hacer ruido como éste le había pedido, pero cuestionándole con sus dorados orbes. ¿Quiénes eran ellos? ¿Por qué tenían que esconderse? ¿De qué trabajo estaba hablando? ¿Asesinar?

-Tengo que empacar y demás, veinte minutos no son suficiente para mí. Llegaré en cuanto pueda-contesto de nuevo con fingida burla, enfrentando la mirada acusadora y confundida del menor, haciéndole señales para que se calmara mientras volvían a quedarse solos.

-Date prisa-fueron las últimas palabras del pelirrojo.

El castaño y el peligris permanecieron en silencio, pero mirándose mutuamente, hasta que todas las pisadas cesaron y la puerta principal fue cerrada.

Incluso segundos después, en que sólo se escuchaba el agua de la bañera correr, ninguno dijo nada, no hubo movimiento alguno. Dazai tenía miedo, era como si el más mínimo paso pudiera romper ese delicado cristal que era la confianza del menor. Pero si algo iba a pasar tenía que ser ahora. Era preferible perderle de nuevo a que Mori supiera que se encontraban en el mismo lugar una vez más, y tener que verle morir.

El castaño caminó hasta la bañera y cerró la llave, sentándose en el borde de ésta con expresión derrotada, entrelazando sus dígitos y mirando al piso.

-¿Qué sucede?-cuestionó Atsushi en un susurro, como si su miedo a todo lo que no entendía le impidiera mostrarse molesto.

No era sólo eso lo que quería cuestionar, pero la repentina seriedad del mayor y su expresión de preocupación no le permitían pensar con claridad.

-Tienes que irte-respondió a su vez el mayor, sin contestar realmente a la pregunta del otro-. Tienes que irte ahora, conseguiré un vuelo para que vuelvas a casa lo más rápido posible.

Finalmente, sólo se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Eso no es una respuesta, ¿quiénes eran ellos? ¿Por qué te buscan? ¿De qué trabajo hablan?

Una tras otra las preguntas del peligris eran ignoradas mientras Dazai buscaba entre sus cosas ropa que pudiera quedarle al delgado chico que le miraba con algo que no sabía describir. Era coraje, definitivamente también dolor, y mucha confusión. Dejó las prendas sobre la cama y volvió al armario.

-Vístete pronto-ordeno con voz fría, tomando un maletín y llenándolo con dinero y objetos de valor. De nuevo la misma historia.

En cuanto se giró para ver al menor, que no hacía sonido alguno, perdió los estribos por verle parado en el medio de la habitación, cubriendo su desnudez con la toalla.

-¡Por favor sólo apresúrate maldita sea! ¡No tengo tiempo para sacarte de aquí! -tomó al menor por los hombros, dejando que sus emociones se desbordaran por sus orbes chocolate. Tenía miedo, esa era la verdad, y sabía que no se suponía que Atsushi fuera testigo de ello, pero se sentía débil, demasiado inútil como para esconder ya el terror que el provocaba saber lo que se avecinaba.

Había un poco de sorpresa en los rasgos del muchacho, pero nada más. Agacho la mirada y se dirigió a la cama para tomar las prendas, volver al baño y vestirse.

Con algunas lágrimas turbando su mirada, el peligris se cubrió poco a poco, escuchando solamente la voz de Dazai al otro lado de la puerta, quien hablaba apresuradamente con una de las recepcionistas del barco, pidiéndole que comprara un boleto de avión y llamara a un taxi lo más pronto posible, ofreciéndole todo el dinero que fuera necesario para conseguirlo.

¿Así terminaba todo aquello? ¿Sin un motivo, o siquiera una despedida?

Cuando terminó de vestirse arremangó un poco el bajo de los pantalones y los brazos de la camisa, al menos su talla no distaba mucho de la del mayor. Se miró en el espejo un momento y limpió los mares que eran sus ojos, no quería llorar.

Al salir encontró al castaño cerrando perfectamente el maletín, había un abrigo y otra maleta pequeña en la cama.

-¿Qué pasa con mis cosas?-cuestionó sin poder quedarse callado ya, una mezcla de dolor y enojo en su voz.

-Haré que alguien las empaque y las lleve a tu dirección, no te preocupes por eso. Como sea, hay suficiente dinero en ese maletín como para que vivas un buen tiempo, también puse algunas cosas en la otra maleta, puedes venderlas si no te quedan, son caras eso te lo aseguro.

Dazai continuaba andando de aquí a allá sin mirar al menor, apostaba a que se veía adorable con su ropa puesta, pero no podía detenerse a apreciarle como hubiera querido. Dejó su reloj y otro pañuelo azul en la maleta antes de suspirar y dirigir la mirada al chico parado junto a la cama, quien no le había quitado los ojos de encima.

Todo eso era demasiado conocido para Atsushi, esa sensación de haber perdido algo se hacía de él de nuevo. El dinero, las apresuraciones, ¿así había sido la última vez?

-No quiero nada de esto, no lo necesito-dijo con voz firme, aunque por dentro se sentía morir.

Comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta con paso decidido, ignorando al castaño que dejaba lo que estaba haciendo para seguirle antes de que saliera de la habitación.

-Atsushi, no tenemos tiempo para esto, tienes que irte.

-¿Por qué? ¿Quién me obliga a hacerlo?

El mayor no pudo contestar a esa pregunta, apretando los dientes miró al piso.

-Dijiste que no querías saber cosas que pudieran hacerte daño -habló el otro, intentando defenderse de la dolorosa mirada de oro que se clavaba en él-.

-Tal vez hay más de lo que yo creía. Pensé muchas cosas sobre ti, pero nunca se cruzó por mi mente esto. No puedo imaginar nada ya, no sé qué sucede, y tengo el presentimiento de que nada de lo que pueda llegar a figurarme sería suficiente para alcanzar lo que te guardas-la voz del peligris parecía a punto de quebrarse, pero él parecía firme en no querer derramar una sola lágrima, al menos no frente a ese hombre, que era ahora como un completo desconocido. Después de todo, tal vez nunca dejó de serlo.

Dazai se alejó unos pasos del chico, pasando una mano por sus cabellos antes de suspirar.

-Si de verdad quieres saber todo, si crees que no te quiero o no te quise lo suficiente en su momento por no haber permanecido a tu lado entonces, te lo diré. No tengo el tiempo necesario para hablar de todo, pero al menos debes saber lo esencial de quien estuvo contigo, y tú decidirás si quieres esperar por mí, o si no volveré a verte. Puedes ir a donde quieras -se giró a buscar un trozo de papel para escribir toda su información, entregándosela después al menor-, con esto tendrás dinero para mudarte a donde desees, y no te buscaré más.

Con manos temblorosas Atsushi tomó el trozo de papel, mirándolo un momento con duda, antes de contemplar de nuevo a unos fríos ojos chocolate que ya no le rehuían más.

-Soy un asesino a sueldo y trabajo para la mafia más poderosa del país. Mi única función es eliminar a todo el que se interponga en el camino de Mori. Soy bastante bueno si eso quieres saber, y la única razón por la que yo subí a este barco y él viene en camino es porque esta mañana fui a aniquilar a toda una organización que pretendía estafarnos, justo en esta isla.

Su voz era inexpresiva, y su mirada afilada. Dolía mostrarse así, y ver a la razón de su vida contener las lágrimas por aquella verdad, pero si no hablaba el menor no se iría, y no podían seguir perdiendo minutos valiosos para preservar la vida de su amado.

-Atsushi, si no te vas ahora ellos acabaran contigo, o tendré que hacerlo yo, y no quiero. Sólo toma esto y vete, vuelve a casa y no mires atrás si no quieres hacerlo. Estoy soñando algo peligroso al querer estar contigo, tú también eres un estorbo en mi vida en este negocio.

Una cristalina lágrima recorrió la mejilla izquierda del peligris, quien no podía lucir más decepcionado. No se inmutó siquiera al escuchar a alguien llamar a la puerta, mientras que Dazai palidecía y se apresuraba a mirar por la rendija de la puerta. Casi soltó un suspiro de alivio al percatarse de que era uno de los empleados del barco, y abrió la puerta lentamente.

El menor frotó sus párpados antes de comenzar a hacerse un lado, mientras el empleado tomaba las maletas ya listas y las sacaba de la habitación.

Sin observar a su compañero el chico se dirigió a la salida ocultando su mirada.

-No te merezco, pero por favor, espera por mí-susurró el castaño, esperando una reacción que no apareció-. Hay mucho más que debes saber. Busca un edificio de correos en el centro de la ciudad, y una cafetería enfrente. Estaré ahí mañana, antes de partir por la tarde.

Ni siquiera estaba seguro de si el muchacho le había escuchado, él no se detuvo en ningún momento. Parecía que todo lo que quería era salir de ahí y no volver a escuchar nada de él, y probablemente así sería.

Por su parte, Atsushi caminaba por los pasillos del barco, conteniendo sus lágrimas, pero el escozor en sus ojos permanecía.

No dijo una palabra mientras era conducido hasta el taxi que le esperaba en el muelle, ni siquiera cuando el empleado le aseguró que todas sus pertenencias serían enviadas hasta su casa, tal y como Dazai había dicho. Sólo subió al vehículo y pidió ir al aeropuerto, su corazón latiendo dolorosamente, tanto que le llegaba hasta las puntas de los dedos.

Entrelazó sus dígitos y recargó la cabeza en el respaldo del asiento, intentando ahogar sus lágrimas mientras cerraba los ojos, pues no podía ver el camino. Si miraba las calles pasar sería más triste de lo que podía soportar. Todo lo que escuchaba era el sonido de las sirenas de las patrullas, al parecer no había muchas personas en la calle. Se preguntó si todo lo que el castaño le dijo era cierto, queriendo con toda su alma dudar de sus palabras, cuando el taxista le informó que tendrían que desviarse en el camino, pues había ocurrido una masacre en una bodega de la ciudad, y las calles estaban cerradas.

Asintió y sus esfuerzos por mentirse un poco para sentirse mejor fueron echados por tierra.

Las palabras del mayor eran ciertas, entonces ¿qué seguía? ¿Qué le quedaba ya?

Sin poder ocultar más su tristeza apoyo sus codos en las rodillas, ocultando su rostro entre sus manos y derramando amargos cristales al tiempo que seguía alejándose de ese cruel hombre, sin querer pensar en qué haría ahora, teniendo poco éxito en ello.

Le pidió que esperara por él sólo hasta el día siguiente, si no podía salir de ese mundo, si incluso le había dejado ir por segunda vez ¿cómo pensaba entonces que podría hacer lo suficiente para reunirse con él de nuevo? Y lejos de eso, ¿realmente quería volver a verlo?

El aroma de la ropa del mayor llenaba sus pulmones, y hacía más cruel el momento. Todas sus dulces palabras, que ahora se tornaban tan amargas, ese pasado que probablemente era más cruel de lo que podría aguantar. Y si volvía a verle, pero a pesar de todo no podía perdonarle ¿valdría la pena y el dolor de revivir esas cosas que ya no recordaba?

Mientras el menor seguía su camino, Dazai anudaba la corbata que complementaba su elegante vestimenta, poniendo después un oscuro abrigo sobre sus hombros. Con o sin Atsushi tenía que seguir, ya fuera hasta el día siguiente, o por el resto de sus días, los cuales no serían demasiados.

Miró la cama desarreglada, y la camisa que el peligris había estado abrazando en su ausencia, procurando mantenerse inexpresivo.

Si mostraba, aunque fuera un ínfimo sentimiento de tristeza Mori deduciría que algo pasaba, y si hasta ahora no se había detenido a averiguar nada de nadie del barco, no dudaría en hacerlo al ver a su mejor hombre flaquear. Más aun sabiendo que había una sola persona en el mundo que podía ponerle en ese estado.

Miró las maletas que había terminado de hacer después de que su amado partiera, poniendo especial atención en un pequeño bolso de viaje, y no se inmutó cuando escuchó pasos acercarse por el pasillo. Un elegante caminar acompañado de pasos más pequeños y juguetones.

-Un trabajo perfecto como siempre.

No se giró para mirar a su jefe, quien entraba a la habitación mientras hablaba.


	11. Vuelve por mí

Al fin, Dios mío!

Hola, otra vez 3

Creo que al fin me siento recuperada y pude volver a escribir. Si les soy sincera modifiqué un poco el final de cómo iba a ser, pero deben saber ya que éste es el penúltimo capítulo de la historia. A todas las personas que han esperado por esta actualización no puedo agradecerles lo suficiente. Espero en serio haber escrito algo que les guste.

Honestamente pensaba hasta hace poco dejar esto ya, no volver a escribir y alejarme ya. Seguía escribiendo, pero no había nada que me gustara lo suficiente, por eso también no seguí con la historia. Sin embargo, no me gusta dejar las cosas inconclusas y ustedes no se merecen eso. De verdad gracias por esperar, se los compensaré.

Disfrútenlo 3

…

Tamborileó con los dedos sobre el arma que reposaba a su lado en el sofá, frente a él su jefe aún limpiaba con un pañuelo algo de la sangre que salía de su boca.

Se mantenía tranquilo, igual que siempre, pero Mori distinguía en la mirada de ese joven coraje, algo de burla, y demasiada decisión. Observándole un momento más en silencio terminó de retirar el líquido carmín que ya había manchado sus prendas antes de inclinarse en el sofá, un tanto adolorido, y hablar.

—Sabía que esto pasaría. No esperaba morir en manos de nadie más, Dazai. Desde que te vi supe que serías el mejor heredero que pude desear.

—No planeo heredar nada, no necesito esta mierda.

—Sé que no lo quieres, pero es lo único que te queda. ¿O piensas que ese muchacho perdonará todo lo que hiciste? Él no entiende lo que estás destinado a lograr, nunca lo hará.

Una risa llena de sorna curvó los labios del castaño, mientras continuaba clavando su mirada en el hombre frente a él.

—Ese no será problema tuyo ya. Esta es mi renuncia.

Tomó el arma y la cargó, levantándose entonces del sofá, solo para ignorar al pelinegro y dirigirse hacia la salida.

—Sería mejor que acabaras conmigo. Si no lo haces iré a buscarte a ti y a ese inútil niño que dices amar. Sabes que no puedes escapar de mí.

Dazai detuvo su camino, quitando el seguro del arma y girándose ligeramente para mirar a su ahora ex jefe.

—¿Y tú Mori? ¿Tú puedes escapar de mí?

No había expresión alguna en su rostro, sólo un pequeño brillo de locura en su mirada, ese que el pelinegro sólo había visto cuando asesinaba. Un tenue momento de frialdad completa, dónde solo importaba cuánta sangre podía derramar y qué tanto repudio causaría la escena que dejaría a sus espaldas.

El mayor sabía que no tenía oportunidad alguna. Era ágil, pero no estaba al nivel de ese castaño, no en vano era el mejor de la organización.

Dazai deseaba más que nada jalar el gatillo, terminar con esa persona que amenazaba la vida de Atsushi y largarse de ahí sin más. Sin embargo, tal vez ya había sido suficiente. Bajó el arma y sonrío en dirección al otro, mirándole a los ojos.

—Si tú mueres y yo me voy esto de termina. Nadie podría hacerse cargo de este negocio sin ti o sin mí, por lo que te dejaré vivir. Me da igual lo que hagas con este maldito país o las personas, me largo. —Reanudó su camino hacia la salida, consciente de que ese hombre no intentaría nada a sus espaldas, sin embargo, se giró una última vez—. Si algún día piensas matarme, será mejor que vengas tú, a menos que quieras que acabe con todos tus inútiles asesinos.

Esperaba alguna palabra más por parte de Mori, sin embargo, éste se encontraba en tal estado que apenas podía hacer nada. Quería acabar con Dazai, verle desperdiciar todo el talento que poseía por un huérfano era un desperdicio total, no podía con ello. Pero era inútil detenerle, y tal vez también buscarle después. Por más que le encontrara, si estaba junto a ese chico seguro era capaz de asesinar a todo un país con tal de protegerlo. El castaño nunca supo fijar su coraje contra una sola cosa, por eso no le importaba acabar con la vida de quien se le cruzara en el camino, pero ahora que tenía un objetivo para sus sentimientos, ¿podría acabar con todo con tal de mantenerle a su lado?

Por su parte el menor salió de la casa, tirando el arma en el camino. Miró su reloj después, todavía le quedaba tiempo. Atsushi debió haber llegado desde temprano a la ciudad, tal vez listo para encontrarle, tal vez no, y debía respetar esa decisión. No quería dejarlo ir, ni imaginar a dónde se marcharía, pero no quedaba de otra más que aceptarlo.

Tal vez Mori no sabía aún que el menor residía en esa ciudad temporalmente mientras trabajaba en el crucero, así que incluso cuando fueran a buscarle al sitio donde todo inicio no le encontraría.

Volvió a toda prisa a su departamento, sintiéndose nostálgico.

Miró a su alrededor, en cuanto estuvo entre las paredes. Ese lugar realmente nunca le había gustado, era un recuerdo de su soledad, de todas esas noches de insomnio por añorar al chico que estaba a punto de perder una vez más, y se preguntó si su próximo hogar sería así también, pintando en los muros recuerdos y acumulando de nuevo botellas de licor vacías.

Comenzó a empacar entre todos sus sentimientos, no queriendo llevar demasiadas cosas. Consideraba qué haría después. Tendría que encontrar un empleo normal y comenzar a guardar algo del dinero que tenía, que en realidad era suficiente para llevar una buena vida, pero ya no deseaba seguir de la misma forma. Tal vez alejarse de los lujos y comenzar a ser una persona común y corriente le sentaría bien, y de paso le ayudaría a no pensar a diario en los ojos dorados de su amado. Y después llegó a su mente qué haría cuando envejeciera, ¿alguna vez podría volver a amar a alguien? Si Atsushi se iba y encontraba a alguien que le diera todo lo que él no, ¿podría superarlo y seguir?

Sintió sus ojos escocer y su pecho doler, intentando serenarse y alejar esos pensamientos.

Por último, se sentó en el suelo de su habitación frente a la cama, mirando el océano desde el gran ventanal. El clima era bueno y las olas parecían calmas, como si no quisieran perturbar su dolor.

Todavía le quedaba una oportunidad de estar con el menor, pero no se hacía demasiadas ilusiones. Sabía que con todo lo que tenía que contarle era probable que no le perdonara. Ojalá pudiera omitir sus malos momentos, lo que el peligris tuvo que pasar antes de que lo alejaran de él, pero no podía. Por una vez en su vida tenía que ser honesto, debía decirle todo incluso si eso abría la puerta al menor para que se fuera. Y era así, que los dioses le ayudaran entonces para volver a encontrar un camino lejos de Atsushi. Probablemente esta vez no habría nadie que le fuera a sacar del mar rojo que formaba la sangre al brotar de sus muñecas.

Observó el reloj una vez más, todavía era temprano por la mañana. Estaría ahí al menos medio día, antes de irse y no volver.

Finalmente se levantó, tomó las maletas y se despidió con una mirada de ese sitio. Solo llevaba consigo algunas prendas y demás cosas. Lo más importante se quedaba en su mente y corazón. Solo el tiempo diría si podría llevarlo consigo o dejarlo ser en sus recuerdos.

En cuanto salió del edificio, dejando una pequeña nota en la recepción informando que no volvería, caminó algunas calles. No había libertad en su sentir, incluso cuando sabía que no debía volver a matar a nadie si no quería hacerlo. Todo lo que saboreaba era la incertidumbre y la tristeza, esperando por hacer su entrada triunfal. Mientras dejaba algunas calles pensaba en su destino, en Atsushi y en qué hubiera sucedido si no se encontraran en las circunstancias en las que estaban. ¿Podrían haber sido felices? ¿Llegar a casarse y vivir juntos en una modesta casita? Seguro vivir de esa forma era mucho más gratificante que contar con millones y estar acompañado solo por la amarga soledad.

Cuando llegó a su destino miró a su alrededor. Ese sitio le había gustado desde que lo conoció, le recordaba demasiado al lugar donde había conocido al peligris. Era un buen sitio para seguir castigándose por no tenerle.

Por más que quisiera que Atsushi estuviera esperándole ahí, ansioso por verle, eso no sucedería. Entonces decidió entrar a la cafetería y sentarse en una mesa junto al gran cristal que daba una buena vista de las calles. El lugar parecía un poco solitario y las calles no estaban tan transitadas, así que si el menor iba a verle probablemente podría verle enseguida. En su espera bebió una taza de café cargado y sin azúcar, sin apenas despegar los ojos del otro lado de la acera y los alrededores. Los minutos se convirtieron en horas, el café se terminó y no había señales de su compañero.

Buscaba ansioso entre los rostros de las personas, pero no encontraba los orbes dorados que tanto necesitaba. Y la espera se alargó aun más, el tiempo seguía transcurriendo y la hora de partir se acercaba cada vez más.

Algunas lágrimas nublaron su vista mientras se daba cuenta de que probablemente no tendría la oportunidad de explicarse a ese chico. No le importaba perder el avión, pero de qué serviría esperar si a fin de cuentas Atsushi no aparecería. Podría quedarse días y noches en ese sitio y esa persona nunca llegaría. Contuvo las lágrimas entonces y llamó a la camarera, pidiéndole una hoja de papel, un bolígrafo y un vaso con agua. Cuando tuvo todo eso frente a él tamborileo con los dedos un momento antes de tomar la pluma y comenzar a rasgar el papel con ella. Escribió todo lo que pudo, todo lo que no le sería permitido decir ya. Usó ambos lados de la página y apenas tocó el agua. De vez en cuando seguía mirando hacia afuera, pero las calles seguían estando vacías y su tiempo se agotaba.

Las manecillas del reloj de pared de la cafetería llegaron al número doce, marcando el final de su espera. Pago las bebidas, tomó las maletas, el pasaje de avión y salió de ahí. Cruzó la calle y se acercó a una jardinera, deteniéndose un momento antes de tomar un taxi y encaminarse a su nueva vida sin Atsushi.

…

El chico de cabellos plateados daba vueltas en su habitación un momento, para sentarse después, regresando a recorrer el recinto luego de un rato. Miraba el reloj siempre, también hacia el exterior y después hacia las maletas que el castaño había hecho para él. Ese tipo que había acabado con Dios sabía cuantas vidas, el que le había mentido e ilusionado. El mismo que juraba amarle con el corazón. Y de nuevo volvía a lo mismo, ¿estaba esquivando una bala o perdiendo de la manera más estúpida al amor de su vida? ¿Y qué si no podía perdonarle? ¿Si después de un tiempo se sabía inútil de besar esos labios y tocar esas manos? ¿Habría tiempo para huir?

Estrujaba sus uñas y el miedo le estaba matando, pero Dazai ya se había ido una vez y aún así regresó a él. Había tanto que debía saber y todavía no sabía si tenía la fuerza para hacerlo.

El reloj dio una campanada, marcando el mediodía.

Mordió su labio inferior y miró las manecillas quedarse estáticas.

Tomó entonces el abrigo y las llaves para salir corriendo. Bajó las escaleras del edificio a toda prisa y salió disparado hacia la calle, tomando el primer taxi que vio aproximarse. Pidió al chofer que se apresurara a su destino, ansioso al tiempo que las calles pasaban rápido a su lado. No tardó demasiado en llegar al edificio de correos, con la cafetería enfrente de éste.

Bajó del auto y miró a su alrededor. Caminó un poco, buscó entre los pocos rostros que caminaban sobre las aceras, pero nada. Dazai ya no estaba.

Había demorado demasiado en tomar una decisión, juzgando al mayor sin pensar que tal vez detrás de todo lo que hizo había una razón muy fuerte. Ese hombre podría haber fingido muchas cosas, pero el amor no miente y siempre que le miraba parecía que contemplara a su existencia misma. ¿Era tan malo como parecía entonces?

Sintió el pecho doler mientras volvía al edifico de correos. Pensaba ya en que no volvería a verle cuando notó algo extraño en una de las jardineras del lugar.

Ahí, entre las espinas de las rosas, anudado perfectamente y de un pulcro azul petróleo estaba uno de los pañuelos de Dazai. Atsushi miró a su alrededor, estaba prácticamente solo en ese lugar. Se acercó con duda, tomando un hondo respiro antes de tomar la suave tela, que parecía contener algo.

Desenvolvió una hoja cuidadosamente doblada, llena de una caligrafía que ya conocía.

No podía afrontar todo lo que debía estando en un lugar como ese, así que con todo y su arrepentimiento volvió a casa, listo para leer algo que podría arreglarle el corazón, o destrozarlo aun más.

 _Honestamente, ni siquiera soy bueno escribiendo, pero si alguna vez lees esto debes saber que te mereces una explicación, y quiero dártela incluso si no la escuchas de mis labios._

 _Hace tres años en una ciudad al norte de donde te encuentras ahora conocí a un chico de cabellos grises y ojos dorados algunos años menor que yo. Él chocó conmigo mientras examinaba la lista de entregas que debía hacer, era tan desprevenido. Tal vez no has sentido algo así, pero te aseguro que en ese instante supe que no quería alejarme de él. Dejé mis planes de ir a embriagarme a casa para pasear con él. Como no podía arrancarle del trabajo, así como así decidí acompañarle a hacer entregas, robándome algunos preciosos minutos de su tiempo, que me harían convencerme después de que él no era como las tantas otras personas que había conocido antes. Pero un asesino no puede vivir un cuento de hadas, Atsushi. No puedo ir por la vida pretendiendo que mi camino no está lleno de sangre, y no podía acercarme a ti siendo el demonio que soy. Entonces inventé una nueva vida, una en la que era otro hombre normal que esperaba tener la suerte de que te fijaras en él._

 _Originalmente yo tenía un departamento cerca de la mansión donde la mafia trabajaba, pero compré otro en el centro, uno que solo habitaba cuando podía verte, y donde tú no pudieras darte cuenta de lo despreciable que yo era en realidad. Sabía que no sería fácil volver a verte, así que me las arreglé para que hicieras entregas a mi nueva dirección, adueñándome otra vez de algunos de tus ratos libres._

 _Soy terrible, Atsushi. Sabía que no debía acercarme a ti, que te haría mucho daño si me atrevía a seguir alimentando lo que me hacías sentir. Pero hasta los monstruos como yo se enamoran, y no sabes lo maravilloso que eres y el bien que le hiciste a mi vida. Me gustaría poder pensar que yo también le hice un bien a la tuya, aunque sé que no es así, de eso te has dado cuenta ya._

 _Transcurrieron algunos meses y tú correspondiste a mis sentimientos. Pasamos muchos momentos buenos, si quieres saberlo. Algunas veces dormimos juntos y siempre teníamos citas improvisadas y un tanto curiosas. Me enseñaste más de lo que nadie pudo en años en solo unos cuantos meses, y por eso te estaré agradecido siempre. Tal vez lo dudes ahora, y no te culparé por ello, pero nunca me faltó amor para darte. No hubo un solo día desde que te conocí en que no pensara en qué hacías a cada minuto, en el que no quisiera ser tu último pensamiento antes de dormir, y el primero al despertar._

 _En ese entonces yo tenía un amigo del trabajo. Nunca nadie supo de ti por mi boca, pero sí me atreví a indagar sobre si alguien de mi mundo se atrevería a amar a una persona inocente. La respuesta fue un rotundo no, y comprendí que me estaba equivocando. Pero qué tonto fui, cuánto dejé que mis sueños me dominaran que pensé que podía ocultarte de todo. Al final la oscuridad nos ganó._

 _Tú solías compartir tus sueños y miedos conmigo, siempre fuiste honesto y sin embargo nunca pude pagarte de la misma forma. Tuve miedo, la misma clase de miedo que siento ahora mientras escribo esto, esperando porque aparezcas, aunque sé que no lo harás. ¿Por qué habrías de salir de casa solo para escuchar a alguien decirte que todo lo que creíste hasta ayer ha sido una mentira bien montada? Yo tampoco lo haría. Y en un intento por cumplir ese sueño tuyo todo terminó. Desearía no tener que decirte esto, que tu memoria permaneciera limpia como está ahora, pero si no termino esto de una vez no lo haré jamás, y quiero que puedas ser libre, que me sueltes de una vez por todas si es que mis acciones no han terminado de matar ya todo el amor que sientes por mí._

 _Nunca quise dejarte ir, y si iba a hacerlo no esperaba que fuera de la forma en que ocurrió._

 _Mori te encontró antes que yo una noche en que te propondría irnos de viaje y no volver. Planeaba contarte todo, yo estaba loco por ti y quería renunciar a la mafia con tal de estar a tu lado. Pero olvidé algo importante, uno no está en ese mundo gracias al amor, mucho menos puede salir por el mismo motivo._

 _La última vez que te vi estabas hecho un ovillo en la cama de una habitación llena de hombres dispuestos a dispararte las veces necesarias, o a hacerte cosas incluso peores. Tuve dos opciones en ese entonces, matarte o irnos después de que profanaran tu cuerpo. ¿Cómo podría volver a mirarte si permitía que te hicieran daño solo para salvarme de seguir viviendo de esa forma? Pensé en asesinarlos a todos, claro que pude haberlo hecho, pero tú estabas ahí indefenso, inconsciente ya y si te sucedía algo no hubiera podido perdonármelo jamás. Entonces decidí hacer un trato con mi jefe, dejarte ir a cambio de renunciar a ti y heredar la organización._

 _No te dejé porque así lo quisiera, lo hice para librarte de la situación en la que yo mismo te puse. Podré morir y jamás me disculparé lo suficiente por hacerte pasar por ese infierno._

 _Después de eso no pude saber qué sucedió contigo. Te enviaron a otra ciudad y al parecer borraron tu memoria. Confíe en que Mori no te haría nada y así fue, porque él sabía que no le convenía enfrentarse a mí. Oda, mi amigo, me ayudó a darte lo único que podía para que vivieras bien y lejos de mí. El dinero que encontraste cuando te enviaron a otra ciudad te lo di yo, creo que fue la única forma de disculparme que pude encontrar. Tres años pasé rogando porque, estuvieras donde estuvieras, te encontraras bien. Y también pedía que no me recordaras, que no supieras nunca que había alguien que te amaba con el alma y que era lo peor que te pudo suceder. No pensé volver a encontrarte jamás, y tienes que saber que, aunque no lo hubiera hecho, jamás habría podido olvidarte. Estás tan presente en mí como la vida misma, e incluso ahora que sé que no podré tenerte sigo amándote de la misma forma. Esos sentimientos nunca menguaron, y nunca lo harán._

 _Intenté recuperarte en cuanto te encontré en ese barco, no sin antes tener un gran debate conmigo mismo. Sé que no me recordabas, pero parecía que tu amor tampoco se había esfumado. Creo que ya sabemos de sobra que no estamos hechos para estar juntos, por mucho que eso me duela. Sé que tú sufres también y me odio por eso._

 _Al fin pierdo tu camino aquí. Esperé mucho tiempo para poder volver a verte, y así vuelva una y otra vez al mismo lugar sé que no podré encontrarte más. Pasaré años sin poder borrar tu imagen, no sé cuánto viviré, pero no será suficiente para olvidarte. Te prometo que cada día pediré por ti en mis oraciones, si es que hay aún algún dios que quiera escuchar las plegarias de este imbécil. He hecho muchas cosas mal durante mi vida, pero puedo asegurar que tú fuiste mi único gran acierto._

 _A ti, en el futuro distante, si algún día quieres volver siempre te esperaré. Estaré en una isla muy al sur de aquí. No importa si pasan años, o si encuentras a alguien que te merezca lo suficiente, cada que mire al mar esperaré porque aparezcas._

 _Te amo, Atsushi._


End file.
